The Kitty Cat and Lion Cub
by NonaryNathan999
Summary: As a young cat Faunus was being bullied, a weak Human ran in and tried to stop it. I suck at these summaries.
1. Kitty Cat and Timid Kid

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

A young 5 year old, black haired girl with amber eyes and black cat ears was sitting under a tree reading a book that had big pictures. She was not only alone, that is how she also and always felt. Solitude stalked her as the pain of her Faunus features caused her to be pushed away. She had tried to make friends, but instead made enemies. While still reading her book, she failed to notice a bunch of Humans approach her. They then snatched the book away from her and began to toss it around like a rag. She had struggled to keep it on her, but then ultimately lost the tug of war in the end.

She felt like crying as they made fun of her. Mockery was the only thing that was entering her ears. Pain and suffering was all she could process in her mind. She closed her eyes, as if that were the best way to ease the pain. "What the hell are you doing?!" a bully yelled.

The girl opened her eyes and saw a boy her age with gravity-defying hair. "Leave h-her a-alone." He shouted nervously as he stood between her and the bullies.

She was taken aback at what she saw. This boy, who was Human, was defending her. She knew that he couldn't do much against the group, but then was still grateful at what was happening in front of her. She could see how the boy's knees were shaking in fear.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" One of the bullies asked smugly.

"I-" The boy was going to respond, but got hit in the stomach and fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Another bully asked smugly as he prepared to hit the boy once more.

With a look of determination, the boy jumped up and started to wrestle and punch the boy. "Run!" The boy shouted as he tried to hold the others back.

The girl didn't need to be told twice, as she bolted away with the book in her hand. A million things ran through her head, but she ignored each and every one of those thoughts for the sake of her escape. Then, for what seemed like hours later, everything was quiet. She heard no one chasing after her. She then decided to open and start to read her book. But with every page turned, she couldn't help but think about that boy.

The girl then decided to go check up on him. Closing her book, she left in search for the boy. Reaching the area where she last saw him, he saw the boy lying on the ground beat up with the bullies nowhere to be found. She quickly ran up to him and heard him enter a coughing fit.

His groaned and opened his eyes, with his doe brow meeting her amber eyes. "A-are y-you o-okay?" He gasped as his tone and face was filled with concern.

The girl's confusion was increased. Why was a Human caring about her? "I'm fine." She said curtly. A silence loomed around them. "Um… thanks for saving me." She thanked the boy who was still lying on the ground.

"No p-problem." The boy answered. "W-what's your name?" A looked of shock filled the girl's face and he was scared. "HIE! Y-y-y-you d-d-don't have to t-t-t-tell me i-if you don't w-want t-to." He stuttered.

Hearing him stutter, the girl shook her head furiously. "No, no, no, that's not it. It's just that, no one would go out of their way to help someone like me." She saw him blink at her nervously, so she started to break the tension. "Blake Belladonna."

"T-tsunayoshi Sawada, it's a p-pleasure to m-meet you." the boy now known as Tsuna said before wincing in pain.

"Why did you help me?" Blake asked.

"Well, my mom always told me that if someone is in big trouble I should help them. Plus, you look like a nice person." Tsuna answered. "Umm... do you want to maybe be friends?" Receiving another surprised look he panicked. "A-again, y-you don't have to-"

"Sure."

"... Huh?"

"Sure, I'll be friends with you. You are a really nice guy, you know that right?"

"N-Not really, people make fun of me and call me 'no-good'." Tsuna then found himself being pulled up and being supported by Blake. "HIIIEEE! Where are w-we going?!"

Now, Blake realized that it would be a good idea to take him to see a doctor. She then realized that they may kick both of them away. So then she decided to help him back to her house. After a long walk, Blake knocked on the door. When the door opened, a tall woman with amber eyes looked down on them. "Honey, who is this?" The woman asked as her eyes darted to the beaten up boy.

"He's someone who saved me from some bullies mom." Blake explained. Hearing this information, her mother immediately got out of the way as Blake continued to carry Tsuna to their couch. Then both she and her mother began to clear and bandage the boy's cuts and bruises. After they were done, Tsuna tried to get back up so that he didn't have to trouble them an longer. But Blake kept him firmly again the couch, saying that he needed some rest before he could get back up.

Blake's father then entered home and started to panic when he saw a mummy on his couch. With a quick explanation from his family, he sighed in relief and thanked Tsuna. Seeing how it was late, the boy was invited to stay for dinner. With a quick call to his mom, Tsuna said that he could stay. As they all gathered around the dinner table, each of them began to tell stories to each other. They all enjoyed each other's company, as the food began to disappear from their plates.

When they finished their meals, Blake followed Tsuna to see him out of the house. He was the first friend Blake had ever had. Before he went out the door and down the steps, Blake wrapped her arms around him and gave him a small hug. Startled, he hesitated for a bit before returning it back. When they let go of each other, Tsuna thanked her for the meal and began to go down the steps.

A strange feeling began to buzz in Blake's heart, with her mind too young to understand it.

**No Flames Please. I hope that I will be able to make this good. Please review, but please try to make them positive. If this sounds demanding, then... I am a douche then. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Good Times

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Nov 1 2001**

Time had passed since their first meeting, and those moments through that time had nothing but the comfort of each other's presences. Both of them tolerated the bullying just to be able to see one another. Blake and Tsuna would always be seen hanging out when there was no school. Mainly because Tsuna needed help with his school work and Blake was more than happy to help him.

"Hey Blake… Are you sure you're alright with helping me?" Tsuna timidly asked as he looked up from his work to the Faunus girl. With hanging around her more and more often, he started to become more comfortable and stutter less whenever she was around.

"It's no problem at all. If it's all about how people call you 'no-good', then forget about them." Blake answered. "Besides, when people ignore me because of my cat ears, you help me just by being my friend."

Tsuna just looked at the girl with a thankful look. Blake returned the stare with equal thanks. Both then looked back down to their books and began to scribble.

**KCLC (Dec 19 2001)**

When they would finish their school work, both would always hang out where they first met. Though the bitter memory of bullies tainted the beautiful scenery, it was easily overlooked with the significance of where they first met and became friends.

When the two of them arrived, Blake quickly put her bag down and slapped Tsuna's shoulder playfully. "Tag, you're it!" She then bolted away from the gaping boy.

"Hey, no fair!" He shouted as he put his own bag down and began to chase after the cat Faunus. The two of them ran and ran, as if this running were the only way to maintain their friendship. Blake's giggles filled the air with Tsuna's complaints of how she was being too fast.

Finally, Tsuna managed a quick tap on Blake before he ran for his worth away and the girl gave chase. Getting close enough, and wanting to give him a good scare, she pounced onto the boy. Tsuna felt the sudden gain of weight on his back, losing his balance and falling like a pile of rocks. Unfortunately for them, Blake happened to tackle Tsuna just when they were on top of a hill.

With a shriek, the both of them began tumbling down the hill. Their visions' were filled with spirals of green and blue as they started to spin faster and faster down the slope. When they reached the bottom and stopped next to a tree, their eyes were in comical swirls, still spinning. When they regained their vision, both of them began to laugh very hard. The joyful sounds expanded in the air as they sat up on the tree to support themselves.

Finally regaining his breath, Tsuna looked up towards the sky. How he admired such a vast sight. The boy just loved how it expanded through the air, having no end to its magnificence. How he wished that one day he could become like the sky, being vast and open, being able to look over everyone and be able to protect them.

A weight pressed against his shoulder and he looked to his side. Blake had exhausted her energy and was now asleep on his shoulder. A peculiar feeling crept over the boy, but then Tsuna was still too young to understand. He tried to shift away, but then Blake then wrapped her arms around his and kept a firm grip while she still rested on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was trying to reach for his cell phone, which was barely out of reach due to Blake's grip.

**KCLC (Feb 14 2002)**

Blake held a box close to her as kids stared at it. She did her best to hide it, but eyes kept staring at her. She just had to get to class and she would reach her destination. But even that was a challenge. So many bullies would always become obstacles. She both was looking forward and dreading today.

Just as she expected, a couple of kids blocked her way. Looking down to the box, both of them sneered. "Ohh, what's this?" One of them asked in fake puzzlement.

"It looks like the dirty animal has got some chocolates for 'no-good' Tsuna." The other said. "Who would want something like that, especially coming from you? I bet that isn't even real chocolate." Most kids that heard this began to laugh at the poor girl.

Hoping that she would be able to slip away during the laughter, she began to sneak around the bullies. But then a rough shove signaled that her getaway was a failure. Her blood began to boil in irritation. "Just go away!"

"Oh, the kitten is starting to stand up for herself. Looks like she finally decided that 'no-good' Tsuna wasn't good enough to protect her." The first bully sneered. Finally snapping, she reared a fist and sent it flying towards the bully.

A tonfa then flew out of nowhere and beat Blake to the punch. Just seeing that weapon alone made the atmosphere so tense, even a knife couldn't cut it. A person then began to walk into the middle of the crowd and began to kick the downed bully. As he did, he said "All you herbivores are crowding. Go to class, or I'll bite you to death."

With the magic words being said, everybody ran for their lives. Except for the second bully who was grabbed by the tonfa wielder.

Blake rushed to class, and plopped down onto her seat. There was still time before the bell rang. She then saw Tsuna jog into the classroom and drop into the seat next to her. "What happened out there?" He asked with curiosity.

"Herbivores." She whispered and the two of them began to giggle. Blake then saw Tsuna reach into his bag and pull out a heart-shaped box and offer it to Blake. Her eyes widened as her heart began to beat fast. "F-For me?"

Tsuna nodded shyly with his cheeks gaining the color red. Blake gently took the box from his hands and stared at it in awe. Her mind then clicked and she grabbed her own box, held it out to the boy, and with a shy smile said

"Happy Valentine's day."

**KCLC (Feb 20 2002)**

Blake was holding up a sign as she shouted with her fellow Faunus. Protestors filled the streets as they gathered around city hall. Anger filled her as Human officers were pushing them away from the building. But then the other protestors began to push back, encouraging Blake to do the same. This seemed to anger the officers even further. Eventually being forced to make an example, one of the Humans snatched the closest Faunus.

Which happened to be Blake.

The girl struggled as the adult dragged her towards the top of the stairs just before the entrance of the building. When they got to the top, Blake was pushed down to the ground. "Now look here you animals!" The officer shouted. "You've already been accepted into our cities! We've been kind enough to you! Now this is what will happen when you don't shut up!" He then brought up a baton and swung it down onto Blake.

"No you don't!" Another voice shouted, making the cop stop. Looking up, Blake saw Tsuna tackle the man. Blake was shocked at the display she saw. The Tsuna she knew was very different compared to the one she was seeing right now.

The boy was aiming his punches perfectly. Wherever he jabbed, the officer would grunt in pain. Every time a baton was swung towards him, he would dodge it with ease and counter it. Blake then noticed the silence as the Faunus protestors and other policemen watch in amazement at how a small boy was beating a full adult.

Tsuna then finally finished the fight and having the cop tip and fall down the stairs. With a direct look into his eyes, Blake saw that they were glowing orange. Tsuna then grabbed her hand and started to run away from the crowd.

Blake's grip then tightened, fearing what would happen if she let go.

**KCLC (Mar 22 2002)**

Though today was a special day, it didn't feel very special to Blake. The cat Faunus sat in a chair that was in front of her dining room table with Tsuna looking at her with concern. A banner was up on the wall saying 'Happy Birthday Blake'.

And underneath was another saying 'Good Luck with the Moving.'

Just hearing the news a month before today made the girl angry and sad. Why they were going to move was not answered no matter how many times she asked her parents. Yet she noticed that even they were having very solemn looks whenever they were questioned about this.

Back to the current day, Tsuna suggested that the both of them go out for a walk together for their final day together. So the both of them put on their coats and began to enter the crisp, cool, air. The streets were filled with people that didn't have a single care in the world. The green leaves of the trees created natural barriers of shade blocking out the sun.

As their walk continued on and on, their walk brought them to a more quiet part of town. Nothing but their footsteps could be heard through the empty streets echoing off of the buildings. The very silence scared Blake and she brought her hand up to Tsuna's and started to grip it. The boy looked at the girl in shock, but seeing the worried look on her face caused him to tighten his grip with her own.

Eventually, their walk had brought them to a toy shop. Deciding that take a look, both of them entered the door with Blake being first. She marveled at the amount of toys, and accessories that filled the shelves. Ranging from plastic swords to Grimm plushies, her vision was swimming with many colors and fascinating objects.

When Tsuna entered, alarms started to blare off. The boy jumped in surprise as Blake had to cover her ears. The alarms then stopped ringing, and a man started to walk towards them. At first they were scared, but then a friendly look from the man eased their fear.

"Hohoho, you lucky child, you are the hundredth child to enter those doors!" The man joyfully explained to them. "With that special position, means that there is a very special prize! As being the lucky person, you get to choose whatever you want from this store for free!"

Tsuna's eyes widened at what he heard. He then looked at Blake, who was smiling at him at his luck. He then began to run around the store with Blake following him as the man's chuckles could be heard through the aisles.

As both of the kids arrived to one section of the store, a certain object dangling from a hanger gain the attention of Tsuna's eyes, a pitch-black ribbon. A grin then broke out on his face as he grabbed the ribbon. Turning to Blake, she looked at him with confusion as the boy started to fiddle with her cat ears. When he finished, he pointed behind her. Turning around, Blake gasped in surprise.

A perfect tied bow was wrapped around her ears, hiding them from the world. The bow also gave her a sense of beauty and grace as she marveled at her appearance. She traced the area of where her cat ears are and felt the smooth, silky material the bow was made of. She looked back towards Tsuna, who had a nervous expression on his face. But then with a flash of a smile, Blake made the look disappear and replaced it with a smile of his own.

The two of them walked by the counter that the man was standing behind. At first, he held a questioning glance. But then he saw the bow on Blake's head wiggle and started to smile himself. "You two take care, you hear me?"

Both nodded and began their journey back home. When they arrived, they didn't realize how much time had passed. The sky was already dark, and the moving truck was full. Tsuna and Blake stood in front of each other, unsure of what to say or do.

"So… I guess this is good bye." Tsuna said sadly. Water started to form in his eyes and his vision started to become blurred.

Blake could only nod as she was afraid that speaking would make Tsuna disappear. Then for the second and perhaps final time, both of them hugged each other. The warmth of each others' bodies warmed both of them in the cold night. They didn't want to let go. They wanted to stay together to the very end.

Blake's parent saw the both of them and regret filled their eyes. They still made their way towards the two of them and had to break up their moment. Blake was then guided to the car as Tsuna walked next to her, trying to be as close to her as possible during their final moment. Blake then entered the car and both began to stare at each other now.

The car then began to take off, and Blake's final vision before fatigue taking over was Tsuna in the distance.

**Now, I think that you guys are disappointed that there wasn't much bonding time between Tsuna and Blake. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I am not that much of a writer when it comes to those slow patient parts. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. No flames please.**


	3. 10-An Important Number

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**(10 years later)**

The wind blew more harshly than ever. Blake wrapped a scarf closer to her chilly face. The autumn leaves continued to fall from the blue sky as she got closer to her apartment door. "I'm home." She called out to no one in particular.

He voice echoed off the walls as if multiple people answered back. She sighed as she took off her coat and scarf to hang them. Her footsteps filled the halls as she walked to the kitchen for something to eat. When she arrived, a blade lashed to towards her neck. Using her semblance, her clone took the hit and she rolled out of the way in time. Landing upright, she drew her own weapon and blocked an incoming attack without looking.

"Adam… How is it you always manage to get into my apartment without breaking anything?" She asked with a sigh as she sheathed her weapon. She then stood up and turned to face her attacker.

The fellow White Fang member only grunted. "That's a secret." He replied curtly as he sheathed his own weapon as well.

Adam Taurus, a fellow agent of the White Fang. He was wearing his attire of a Grimm mask over his eyes and gripping his weapon of a rifle and sword in his hand. Despite his impressive appearance, Blake only deadpanned. "Please don't tell me you walked on the streets like that."

"Of course not." Adam scowled. He then motioned Blake to follow her into the living room. He then drew a few files from his coat and plopped them down onto the coffee table that sat before them. "Read this." He ordered as he took a seat on a chair. "It's a mission that the heads gave us."

Blake took a spot on her couch and began to shuffle through the sheets of paper. The cat Faunus was tired today with running errands all day and just wanted some sleep. She only saw the words assassination, clean, and silent. She immediately understood what she was supposed to do. It was most likely to kill one of those who endangered the White Fang, anyone that would be able to destroy the White Fang.

Her eyes then flickered to a couple of photos, but then the pictures were blurred. She frowned at this and looked up at Adam. "Why are the photos of the target blurry?" Naturally, the people who were sent on these scouting missions and brought back photos had them as clear as day.

"Even the others don't know about this" Adam sighed. "But if I had to guess, it was that they were seen and had to quickly rush out of there."

Blake only nodded in understanding. She then brought the topic back to the photo. "So who is it in the photo that I am to kill?"

"We don't know." Adam admitted. "The only thing we do know is that it is one of those people in that photo." He then bent forward. "Are you up for the task?"

Blake just sighed in annoyance. "Fine, I just want to get some rest. When do I start?" She groaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Meet at the base in three days." With the instructions given, Adam opened a window and started to climb to the roof.

The cat Faunus shook her head as she closed the invisible barrier. Her feet began to travel towards her bedroom as she dropped onto the soft mattress. When she was about to close her eyes, her vision just managed to catch a glimpse of two framed pictures on her bedside table.

The first one held a picture of her younger self with her mother and father standing right behind her. All of them wore smiles of happiness. Blake only could look sadly at the photo. Though she still wanted to keep it, the picture had to keep reminding her about the fate that her parent had met when anti-Faunus groups attack the neighborhood where she lived in when she moved.

The second picture made her weep silently. In that picture, it showed her and Tsuna facing each other and they both held boxes in one hand and tried to put a chocolate in each others' mouths' with the other. This photo would always make Blake stare at it no matter how hard she tried to look away.

Blake had to wonder how Tsuna was doing. Was he doing fine without her? Though she doubted it, she still wondered if he would have moved on. That he thought that it was no use dwelling on the past and on a friend that was far away. She then wondered what he would think about her taking these kinds of missions that the White Fang assigns her to. Would he be okay? Would he be scared? Would he call her a monster?

She then reached towards her head and began to unwrap the bow on top of her head. She then slowly brought the object down into her vision. She then clutched it close to her chest and sleep filled her thoughts.

**KCLC (Three days later) (Some sort of town)**

The cat Faunus walked off her plane and into the airport. She grabbed her luggage and began making her way to a taxi. A Faunus driver, who was really a White Fang agent, welcomed her and began to drive her to the hotel to where she would be staying.

"You see that mansion there?" The driver asked when they came to a stop at a red light.

Blake looked out the car window and saw and extravagant looking building. It was huge compared to the other large buildings that surrounded the mansion. It was decorated with what looked like the finest quality stone that paved the entrance towards the doors. Big windows sat on the walls, portals to the exotic insides. "Yea."

"That's where the target is living in. With the three day it took for you to prepare yourself, we got ourselves blueprints of the mansion. It shows all the rooms, and security systems to be able to 'take care' of the owner of that mansion." The driver informed as he began to start driving again.

"So we still don't know who the owner is?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sadly we do not." The driver admitted. "But, with the blue prints, we do know where his room is. With the advantage of our night vision, you will be able to take out the leader no problem."

The cab then stopped in front of a very pleasant looking hotel. Giving a nod of thanks towards the cab driver, Blake made her way inside. When she entered, a velvet carpet welcomed her feet as a relaxing music filled the air at just the right volume. She walked up to the front desk and rang the bell seeing as no one was there.

"Coming, one second please!" A voice called out.

Blake gently put her belongings on the ground and relief took over her. A piano then began to echo through the halls and lobby. The cat Faunus closed her eyes as memories of the past began to flow through her mind. Her thoughts began to pull her away from reality.

_**Flashback Land**__  
>A hardwood floor with balloons, streamers, and basket ball hoops covered the walls of her old school gym filled her eyes. She stared out into the distance as she saw people dancing and laughing with each other. She then looked down and only stared at the punch bowl that sat in front of her. She sighed at the feeling of emptiness she felt at the moment. Blake then felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning around, she smiled at who she saw.<em>

_Tsuna had a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry for being late, my mom was busy grooming me to make me look me best. Especially since it was for you." He added with his cheeks glowing red._

_Blake's cheeks flashed pink at the compliment. Tsuna then poured a cup of punch for himself and began to drink with Blake. "Mmm good punch." He hummed as he took another sip._

_Blake only nodded her head. Both of them stood in an awkward silence as they continued to just look at the crowd and drink the punch that sat in the crystal clear bowl. Finally downing his cup, Tsuna asked "So, do you want to try dancing?"_

_The cat Faunus' eyebrows shot up in surprise at the suggestion. She looked down at her feet shyly. "P-pardon me? Could you say that again?"_

"_D-do you want to dance with me?" Tsuna asked more slowly. He then extended a hand and held it open, inviting the girl._

_Blake looked at Tsuna, and then the boy's hand.  
><em>_**Flashback Land Under Maintenance**_

"U-Umm, Miss?"

Blake snapped out of her memory as a timid voice chirped up. She looked at the counter and saw a violet haired girl smiling shyly at her. She wore an indigo dress shirt and a custom black suit. An eye patch with a skull design embedded on it was worn on her right eye. This feature made Blake wonder what happened to her, but then decided that it wasn't important right now.

"Yes, sorry about that." Blake apologized politely. "I have here for my room."

The girl nodded her head. "Not a problem at all. Now, please tell me your full name you used to register for your room." She requested as she turned her body and her finders began to hover over a keyboard.

"Blake Belladonna."

As soon as the girl tapped the B key, she froze. Blake tilted her head in puzzlement. _"She's not suspicious about me is she? Maybe she's really another member of the White Fang."_ The cat Faunus then had to remove those thoughts from her head. There was no way that would happen. When missions were given, the knowledge of who are your allies and enemies was always top priority for information.

The girl then smiled warmly, catching Blake off guard. "Miss Belladonna, Boss has been expecting you."

The White Fang member's suspicion and guard began to rise greatly at the sound of that sentence. But she did her best not to reveal it. "What do you mean by that? Who is 'Boss'?" She asked with curiosity.

"Boss had asked me to keep my lips sealed about this until you meet him." The girl said, still with a warm smile. She then turned around and asked for some help for carrying Blake's luggage. To the Faunus' surprise, Blake did not expect a 7 year old child to come out.

What was more was that the child was a cow Faunus. The eye patch-girl walked around the counter and began to carry the light baggage while the cow Faunus carried the heavy luggage, much to Blake's disapproval.

But to her surprise, the girl held a very concerned expression towards the boy. "Lambo, are you sure you always want to be the one to carry the heavy luggage when we help the customers? I can always carry it for you instead while you keep the lighter ones."

"No Chrome, it's alright." The boy now known as Lambo grunted. "This is to help me get stronger so that he can be proud of me and be able to protect the others as well."

Now being identified as Chrome, the girl still looked at him with concern. But seeing a flash of determination on his face made her concerns vanish. The same happened to Blake. When they arrived to their room, Chrome pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Blake. "On this piece of paper is the address and time that Boss would like to meet with you for lunch today. I ask that you do consider the offer, as Boss is really looking forward to this meeting."

Blake nodded her head as she pulled out some Lien. "Here's a tip." She said kindly as she handed the money to the both of them. Lambo jumped for joy as Chrome gave a smile. With a bow, the two of them walked down the halls and back to the counter.

Blake then opened the piece of paper that gave very quick instructions.

_Rainbow Clam_

_12:00 noon_

**KCLC**

After quick instructions from Chrome, Blake walked out of the hotel and down the street. She checked her scroll to see the time, _11:50 am. _Being told that the restaurant was close, Blake tried to slow her pace down. But instead, her legs increased the walk speed.

Finally arriving, she opened the door to the restaurant and another extravagant interior design welcomed her eyes. Not only did the inside look beautiful, but what she saw also gave the restaurant such a good look to it. Inside, there were Faunus and Humans together. Both factions were actually working together, enjoying each others' company. They joked, they smiled, they grinned, and they had the greatest amount of teamwork she had ever seen.

An 11 year old boy walked up to the counter and opened the reservation book. Blake thought it was amusing that the boy had to stand on a stool to be able to reach the top of the counter. "Hello, Miss, do you have a reservation?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

"I was told that someone here was waiting here for me." Blake explained.

"We have many people here waiting for other people here." The boy said with dry humor, with a smile to add to that.

"I was told that this 'Boss' was waiting for me. My name is Blake Belladonna."

With the magic words being said, the boy dropped his pen in surprise. Blake once again tensed at the action. "Follow me please." The boy requested as he hopped off the stool and began to weave around the tables.

Quirking an eyebrow, Blake stalked after the boy. After making her way around the tables and past the kitchens, both of them stopped in front of a door. "He's in here." The boy informed with a smile. "He really, really, missed you."

Blake's ears perked up at the last sentence said. Her thoughts then began to travel to only one person in particular. She then strutted forward and pushed open the door.

When the blockade opened, a familiar person was staring back at her. Though older, he still was the same in a way. His gravity-defying brunette hair. His gentle doe brown eyes. The calming and caring aura around him.

Tears fell down her Blake's face as she was so happy to see him again. "Tsuna…" She whispered.

The male teen then walked up to her and began to wipe the tears from her eyes with a napkin. "Blake… it certainly has been a long time." Tsuna whispered back.

Both of them then entered an embrace, their reunion becoming one of the best moments of their lives.

**THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. No flames please. Though it's demanding, I would like to see reviews if you have no problem with it.**


	4. One Night Can Change It All

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

A small cough entered their moment and the two of them quickly looked at the one who made that interference. Looking at the boy, Tsuna could only smirk. "Sorry about that Fuuta." He apologized sheepishly.

Fuuta only chuckled. "It's alright Tsuna. It just felt awkward for me watching you two. Plus, you haven't had much sleep recently due to your excitement of being able to meet with your friend for years." He added.

Blake then looked into Tsuna's eyes and saw some bags sagging underneath them. To add to Fuuta's point, Tsuna let out a huge yawn. "I'll just get some sleep tonight then. Right now, I really want to catch up with Blake."

The boy only nodded his head and scurried off. With a kind gesture of the hand, Tsuna led Blake to their private table and offered her a seat. Taking it, the male took the seat opposite of her at the table. "How are you the owner of the hotel?" was the first thing she blurted out. She then clamped her mouth shut. _"We meet after 10 years, and that's the first thing I ask?!"_ she mentally screamed at herself.

Tsuna then burst out laughing. "Well, it turned out that my grandfather owned a huge line of different businesses from mining Dust, to security, to that hotel, and even this restaurant." He said while gesturing around him. "There is a lot more, but you get the general idea. Apparently, I was the next in line to inherit the businesses."

Blake looked at him with surprise. A feeling of happiness spread through her chest as she heard about his success. She then just had to ask another question. "How was it with me gone?" The smile on Tsuna's face faltered a bit. Blake then shook her head. "You don't have to answer that question."

"No, I will tell you." With that said, Tsuna began to tell his story.

It had been lonely for the boy. With his best and only friend gone, he felt empty. The kids continued to bully him, but then it really hurt when to would mention and mock Blake. He still stayed 'no-good' up to a certain extent though. With Blake's help, Tsuna was doing okay in his school work. When he became 13 years old, his mom got him a home tutor.

Blake noticed that Tsuna smiled in fondness and shivered in fear when he mentioned that part.

He said that his tutor was a sadistic person. He would use a mallet to pound Tsuna awake in the mornings. He would detonate explosives that would right next to the boy every time Tsuna got a question wrong for school work. The tutor even forced the teen to exercise in very harsh way, one example being attaching raw steaks to Tsuna's legs and have hungry wolves chase him around town.

"In the end, apparently my tutor was helping me become the new head of the company my grandfather ran." Tsuna finally stopped his story. He then took out his scroll and took a picture of Blake's reaction. All he could say was that it was priceless.

After his story had been told, Blake was about to tell hers. Only that she was interrupted by the Fuuta and a teen with an apron on. "Hey Tsuna, did we disturb anything?" The teen asked cheerfully.

"I don't think so." Tsuna guessed.

"No nothing at all." Blake said politely. She then glanced at two silver platters covered by a silver dome hungrily.

"In that case, here's the food!" The teen exclaimed as he and Fuuta carried the plates to the Faunus and Human. With the removal of the dome, and incredible smell ran up Blake's nose. Her senses began to go haywire as the aroma of the food was the best thing she had ever smelled.

"A classical tuna casserole. Cooked with Barilla spaghetti at an al dente texture. Baked in an oven with cheese, peas, tuna, and cream of mushroom soup at a temperature of 425 degrees F (220 degrees C)."

Blake couldn't wait any longer as her mouth began to water. She grabbed her fork and dug into her meal. She moaned blissfully as the food entered her mouth. She could feel the crunch of the bread crumbs being covered by the goodness of the melting tuna as she took every bite.

She then opened her eyes, realizing that she was acting like this in front of everybody. Tsuna and Fuuta only had an amused look on their faces while the other teen laughed. "So I guess this means that you really like it huh? That's great!" The teen said.

Blake could only nod sheepishly. "My best compliments to the chef." She said before taking another bite of the food.

"He's right in front of you." Tsuna said, taking his scroll out again to catch her next reaction.

Looking like she was a fish out of water, she turned her head to look at the other teen. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Hearing a laugh from the teen, she took that as an apology accepted. "Not a problem at all. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi by the way." Yamamoto said with a grin. "No need to introduce yourself, Tsuna mentioned you a lot of times though we never saw a picture. Oh yea, Tsuna, I'm going to make the best cake you've ever tasted tomorrow for your birthday!"

Then with a bow and a wave, Fuuta and Yamamoto walked out of the room to leave the two of them alone. Tsuna then began to dig into his own meal as well while Blake was already half way done. Her eyes lit up when she heard Yamamoto's comment. "Your birthday is tomorrow?"

Tsuna nodded his head. "Yup, it had been a long time since I celebrated it I forgot." He said sheepishly. "Is it okay if you hang out with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." Blake answered immediately. Her eyes then widened in surprise at how fast her response was.

The other teen that was in the room only chuckled. "So," He said to change topics to make the situation less awkward for Blake. "What have you been up too during our separation?"

Blake's eyes diverted down. Should she tell him about her being in the White Fang? She then mentally shook her head at that idea. The cat Faunus then explained about how some anti-Faunus group attacked the neighbor hood she moved to, killing her parents. She then was forced to move into a friend of her parent's house. There, she looked for a job and found one (leaving out the part that she was in the White Fang).

When Tsuna asked what kind of job it was, she replied it was a charity group to help support the Faunus and helps get them their proper rights. She felt guilty with each white lie she said, and just continued to wolf down her lunch to ignore the feeling.

After their meal had been eaten, Tsuna offered to give a tour around town. With a nod of conformation, the two of them walked out of the restaurant and began to walk around. Apparently, most of the businesses were owned by Tsuna, so both of them got friendly greetings from the owners.

Especially a big one from a silver haired teen who seemed to have given Tsuna the nickname 'Juudaime.'

As they walked around, Blake began to feel a nostalgic feeling. They were together, the day was late and the streets were empty. Footsteps echoed off the walls and their breathing was the only other sound that could be heard. They hands were clamped shut on each other, not even a crowbar could separate them.

This scenario reminded her of their final night together 10 years ago.

Blake and Tsuna then arrived at the hotel where the cat Faunus was staying. Again, since it was so late they could see the stars shining over them with the moon. Blake stared up to the sky with Tsuna, and started to actually compare the sky itself to Tsuna.

He was a man who understood everyone around him. Tsuna seemed to welcome both Human and Faunus alike with open arms.

Blake then looked back at her childhood friend and saw that he was staring back at her. The moon seemed to make both their eyes glow brighter. Such a beautiful moment, and it was being shared by the two of them alone.

Then they slowly bent forward and their lips met.

Tsuna's lips felt soft to Blake. They were warm and tasted like tuna to her. She then unconsciously slid her tongue into his mouth and tried to suck the saliva out of it.

After about 30 seconds, Blake and Tsuna finally ran out of air. Both of them separated with a fragile line of saliva still connecting between them.

Regaining their breath, Blake said "Well, that was rather pleasant for a first kiss."

Tsuna was too speechless to even respond. He then eventually said "I think I'm going to need to take some sleeping pills to help me get some sleep thanks to this."

Both of them then laughed and bid each other goodbye. Blake then walked into her room, running into Adam who was sitting in the lobby with Chrome trying to talk to him.

"I'm sorry sir, but if even though you claim you are a friend of Miss Belladonna, I cannot let you loiter around our lobby or let you enter her room without conformation." Chrome tried to reason.

"Yea right, you're just trying to get me out of here just because of me being a Faunus! I'm right aren't I?!" Adam demanded.

"Sir, I would really like you to quiet down and please no disturb the other workers and customers." Chrome said gently, though her voice started to harden. "Now with my final warning out of the way, I regret to inform you once again, until we get into contact with Miss Belladonna-"

Adam then stood up and back handed Chrome. Chrome managed to duck out of the way and just take a couple of steps back. To Blake's surprise, Adam then started to become tied up and gagged by nothing and dropped to the floor like a boulder into a river. Deciding to stop the argument Blake intervened. "It's alright, he's with me."

"Ah, Miss Belladonna, how was your tour with Boss?" Chrome asked pleasantly as Adam still struggled with his invisible bonds. "If I remember correctly, he was looking very forward to your visit."

"It was very pleasant, much more in fact." Blake admitted. With a nod of the head, Adam was no longer tied up by the invisible ropes and Chrome walked away. "What happened to you?" She then asked Adam.

"Didn't you see? She summoned these vines out of nowhere and began to tie me up with them." Adam explained as Blake started to lead him to her room.

The cat Faunus shook her head. "I didn't see anything." She then swiped her room key in the door slot and walked into the room. Lying down on her bed, she sighed. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought this job was for me alone."

"The White Fang just wants me to make sure that you are going to do the job." Adam answered curtly.

"Are they questioning my loyalty to them?" Blake looked directly into Adam's eyes.

Adam didn't say anything and just looked at a clock. "Be ready in two hours."

**KCLC**

Now wearing a Grimm mask over her face, Blake and Adam leapt from building roof to building roof. Arriving at the mansion that Blake saw earlier, Adam gestured Blake to move on with her mission. "Just remember, don't try anything funny."

"I won't." Blake hissed as she started to make her way to the building with Adam watching from a distance. Within the two hours of getting prepared, Blake scanned the blueprints to the mansion and security systems. She discovered just a fraction of a second was her opportunity to get in was open. She had to time her jumping onto the property and release a shadow close as a ruse at the perfect time.

She breathed slowly to calm her mind as she mentally counted for the perfect moment to get in. Then, she suddenly darted forward and sent a clone toward the tree line near one side of the mansion while she silently ran to the other side.

Guards then started to run to where her clone was located and knew that her time to get inside was limited. Climbing the walls, she recalled the location of her target's room. Making her way on the brick wall like a spider, she was lucky to find that the window to the room was open.

Ducking inside, she tumbled silently into the room. Nothing but darkness enveloped the interior. Thanks to Blake's night vision, she sneaked her way to the bed. She saw that her victim was fast asleep and hiding under the covers of their bed.

Raising her blade, Blake stabbed the weapon down onto her victim.

The attack was a success. But the victim felt the pain. Knowing that they would call for help, Blake slammed a palm onto the blanket to muffle the cries for help. She then started to twist her blade for good measure to ensure her kill. But her target still kept fighting. During the struggle, the victim knocked over a bottle of pills that sat on a table next to their bed. Blake saw this action and quickly used the hand on her weapon to catch the bottle. Her eyes then read the label on the bottle.

'Tranquilizing Sedative Sleeping Agent'

Her blood froze as those words were read. She slowly turned to her victim and slowly pulled the blanket out of the way to see her victim's face.

Blake fell to her knees and clamped her mouth shut with her hands, forcing herself not to vomit at the sight in front of her.

The clock struck 12 o'clock midnight as Tsuna's eyes stared at Blake in recognition and pain.

**Before you make judgments, all I can say is don't worry! I have a plan! So, I hope you like this chapter. No flames please. Please review.**


	5. The Sky Will Always Be Looking Over Us

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

As Blake held her mouth shut, the dam broke and tears fell as she stared at Tsuna's face. Muffled cries escaped her mouth when she saw the great pain that she had caused to her first and best friend; but could even have stronger feelings than that.

Seeing that Tsuna was slowly weakening and began to drift off, Blake immediately drew the blade out of Tsuna's chest and started to put pressure on the wound with the blanket. "Blake…" Tsuna gasped as he stretched a hand out towards his friend that he had finally met after those long years.

"Don't speak Tsuna, save your energy." Blake hiccupped as she sniffled. Her hands could feel the blood seeping through the thick piece of fabric and eventually became sticky. But she did not let go, for the sake of his life. "You can make it, just hang on." She whispered.

"Take my hand…" Tsuna whispered as Blake saw him reach out his arm. "I want to at least want to be able to hold you one last-"

"Don't say that." Blake whimpered, her hands now soaking in the red liquid. Not only were her hands wet, her face as well but instead in tears. "Please, don't say that. Please, stay with me."

"Take my hand…" Tsuna said, with the arm slowly drifting down.

Blake then quickly snatched the hand with one of hers, while the other kept pressure. She then leaned over and fell onto the teen. She could feel Tsuna's strength fade away as he wrapped both arms around her. Blake tried to treasure the moment, but guilt screamed at her that it was all her fault.

The cat Faunus felt the male's arms fall down to the body's side as Tsuna was now barely breathing. Blake's cries of agony and sadness now escaped her mouth, bringing the attention of someone roaming the halls.

Hearing the muffled footsteps, she gave Tsuna one last look before fleeing the scene. She quickly climbed to the roof and landed quietly on the solid stone. As she ran off the mansion grounds, she could hear someone else's screams pierced the night sky.

"Juudaime! JUUDAIME! JUUDAIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**KDLC**

She finally approached the building where Adam was standing a top on, with him still looking impassive. "So, you killed Tsunayoshi Sawada?" As soon as he mentioned that name, Blake look of sadness became fury.

"So you knew?!" She demanded. Her bloodied hands now had Adam at the collar as she screamed and spat in his face. "You knew that it was Tsuna?! Why?! Why him?! He has done nothing that threatened the White Fang or threaten any Faunus. I have seen what he has done. He's been creating businesses and shops where Faunus and Humans are working- are living in harmony!"

Adam shoved Blake away with great force and began to straighten his apparel. "Yes, I knew it was Sawada. Everyone but you who was in the White Fang that had any part in this mission knew that it was Tsunayoshi Sawada." He revealed. "The White Fang had discovered your past relationship with Sawada, making things a lot easier. They assigned you to be able to have him lower his guard, prepare a huge welcome for you, and be unable to sleep with the excitement of being able to see is first friend."

"You bastard!" She hissed as she lunged at the fellow Faunus. Adam simply began batting away her weapon attacks with his own weapon.

"Sawada may have never threatened or been a danger to the White Fang, but he could become one. Think about it Blake." Adam continued to monologue. "With that much money, funding, business management. He could easily turn his back onto our race. That Human could easily aid our enemy and wipe our entire race off the map. What other choice did the White Fang have?!"

"They could have just continued to leave him alone! Tsuna is the kind of person that would never ever do such things! He is a man of compassion and care. He is like the beautiful sky, humble to those that he sees! Taking care of those in need! Bringing peace to those that interact with him! Why can't you just see that!" Blake roared she performed a slash attack with all her strength.

Adam dodged as the attack hit the ground, creating a small crater. He then twisted Blake's arm and held her in a lock. He was barely fazed at her struggle to break free. "That still doesn't change the fact that he could help fund Ironwood, the Schnee Company! Focus Blake, you are trapping yourself in the bond of 'friendship'. Something that will just get you killed."

He then shoved Blake to the ground and seemed to disappear into thin air.

**KCLC**

Sneaking back into the hotel, Blake was thankful that there were no security cameras or guards to see her come back into the building. The only source of security she could see was the cow-Faunus boy sleeping in a chair. "Tsuna…" He mumbled with a smile on his face as he snuggled on the spot.

Guilt once again stabbed Blake right in the heart. She swiped her room key card again and entered the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she began to scrub furiously. Lucky for her, she brings a special liquid that helps wash blood off anything with ease.

She then began to shower, the water running down her body. Though the water was warm, she shivered. The transparent liquid reminded her of the tears that came from Tsuna. Shocked by what she had done to him.

Drying off and putting her sleeping apparel that was a modified black yukata, she approached her bed. A knock on the door made her stop in her tracks. Nervous of what awaited behind the room door, she opened it. At the doorway stood a tear stained chrome, sniffling with anguish on her face. "M-Miss Belladonna." The eye patch greeted.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Blake asked with a concerned voice, trying to mask the horrors that she thought were to come.

"I-It's Boss… He's… He's… He's passed on…"

Blake stood motionless as those words were spoken. Even though she left Tsuna dying on the bed, he was still breathing. But then she now discovered that he died…

Blake's legs lost their strength as she fell to the ground. Just when she thought that she had cried out all her tears, more came out of her eyes.

**KCLC (1 month later)**

Tsuna's funeral was now today, and Blake was one of the first people to get the invitation to participate in it. The company that he ran was hectic the past month. No one but the higher ups went in and out of the mansion for meetings.

Dressed up in a black blouse and dark skirt, she slowly walked to the entrance to the building where the funeral was being held. As she took her place among the massive rows of seats at the front, she noticed Chrome, Yamamoto, Chrome, and several other people up on the stage standing behind the coffin. There was an orange flame inside a glass orb that sat in front of the coffin as well as other glass orbs with different color flames in some other hands.

As the entire room was filled, the silver haired teen that called Tsuna 'Juudaime,' walked up to her solemnly. "Miss Belladonna, would you… like to see his body one last time?"

Blake shook her head with fear. She would be unable to see the body without the pain coursing through her body. Receiving a nod of understanding, he walked back to his place in the line.

Finally, the room was filled. She then realized that this was probably a private funeral seeing that there was a large yet small amount of people. Blaek heard nothing but silence, there wasn't even the sound of crying. It was so solemn that the air seemed to freeze. Nobody moved, all their gazes were focused on what lied inside the dark coffin, as if their gazes could bring back what was inside.

A 7 year old boy then started to approach the podium with climbed to the top of it so he could be seen. The boy was wearing a suit and a fedora that had an orange stripe around it. On top of the hat, was a green chameleon. The boy tapped the microphone.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada… If I could say it, he was one of the greatest people I will ever meet. At first, he was a teen that could even trip on air. He was a boy that could never do anything properly. But then as time changed, so did he. He became stronger, he became smarter, he became a better person. Tsuna had done many things that people thought that they could not accomplish. I still remember the first day I met him. He was nothing but a weak boy, who I thought had no hope to be able to inherit what his grandfather wanted. But then he made friends, rivals, and an entire family was born from those bonds. He is a welcoming, warm, and caring as the sky. And like the sky itself, is always watching over us."

With that speech said, the boy hopped off the podium and walked into the line with the others that were standing up. A screen then started to scroll down behind them, window began to darken as well as the lighting, making to room very dim so that you could barely see everyone.

**(**Play **Yukusoka no Basho e – vs. Millefiore)**

A slide appeared on screen, a phrase saying 'In Memory of Tsunayoshi Sawada." A gentle music began to flow through the room. Just then gentle tune alone made Blake feel like she was in Tsuna's warm embrace.

**Kono sora wa doko he hirogatte iru no  
>(The sky spreads somewhere)<br>Kono michi wa doko he tsuzuite iru no  
>(I'll continue in this path somewhere)<strong>

The silver haired teen started to sing as a slide of him bowing on his knees with his head on the ground in front of Tsuna. While this happened, the teen placed his glass orb with a red flame in it to the right of the orange flame orb. As he walked back, another slide showed him standing next to Tsuna, both of them staring the camera with a look of happiness in their eyes.

**Kinou yori asu ga tooku ni miete mo**  
><strong>(Compared than yesterday, tomorrow seems further away)<strong>  
><strong>Yakusoku no basho he kimi ga matte iru<strong>  
><strong>(I'm waiting for you in the promised place)<strong>

Yamamoto then started to sing himself. As he walked forward to place the blue flame to the left of the orange, Yamamoto was seen laughing with a bunch of beaten up bodies behind him with Tsuna looking at him with a huge visible anime sweat drop on his head. The slid then changed with a new picture of Yamamoto using two fingers to make a V shape with Tsuna and him smiling.

**Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai**  
><strong>(I can't do anything when I'm alone)<strong>  
><strong>Boku dakedo kimi wo mamoritai kara<strong>  
><strong>(But because I want to proctect you)<strong>

Blake's eyes widened when she heard Tsuna's voice singing. But then realizing that he was dead, she reasoned that it was probably a recording as her eyes drifted back to sadness. But to her surprise, the picture that came up was her and Tsuna together. In that image, it showed the two of them asleep. Both of them were resting on each other as they laid on a tree under a bright sky.

**"Tsuyoku naru" sonna omoi ga**  
><strong>(The thoughts of 'becoming stronger')<strong>  
><strong>Yuuki ataete kureru<strong>  
><strong>(Carrying a power in it)<strong>

A male teen with a mean look was seen walking to place his orb next to the others as he surprisingly had an amazing voice. As he did, an image of him with tonfas off and a pissed off look while chasing a scared Tsuna was presented. Placing his orb down, a new slide was shown with his back and face looking at the camera with Tsuna resting his own back side onto him.

**Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai**  
><strong>(I can't do anything when I'm alone)<strong>  
><strong>Bokura demo minna wo mamoru tame<strong>  
><strong>(But we will, in order to protect everyone)<strong>

A teen with a band-aid on his nose walked forward, with rough singing. As he did, an image was presented of him with him yelling at Tsuna with an excited look on his face. Another picture was then shown with Tsuna's hair being ruffled by the male with friendly looks on their faces.

**"Tsuyoku naru" sonna omoi ga**  
><strong>(The thoughts of 'becoming stronger')<strong>  
><strong>Chikara wo hakonde kuru<strong>  
><strong>(Carrying a power in it)<strong>

Chrome and another teenage male walked up to place their orb next to the others with one sounding gentle while the other mischievous. One picture was shown with Tsuna looking up with the male leaning on tsuna's shoulder from the back. The second was with Chrome leaning against Tsuna as he did the same.

**Sabishikute namida kobosu hi mo atta**  
><strong>(Tears of loneliness, there's a day when it's spilled)<strong>  
><strong>Kuyashikute namida tomaranakatta<strong>  
><strong>(Tears of regret cannot be stopped)<strong>

Now taking up the vocal, a pretty looking brunette was presented to the crowd. There was an image of Tsuna running away from her with his underwear on. This made Blake sweat drop and wonder how Tsuna got into such a scenario. The second was both of them laughing together as they both wore kitchen aprons.

**Kagami ni utsutta ano hi no jibun ni**  
><strong>(Me from that day reflected in the mirror)<strong>  
><strong>Yakusoku no basho he mune wo hareru you ni<strong>  
><strong>(At the promised place that spreads in this heart)<strong>

Now, another girl was presented**. **In her part of the show, she was wearing hockey armor while pointing a hockey stick towards Tsuna. The picture faded away to then reveal both of them eating cookies together.

**Ippo zutsu mae ni susumou**  
><strong>(Only a little more we went forward)<strong>  
><strong>Sono tabi ni shiren ga matte ite mo<strong>  
><strong>(Even if the trial is waiting)<strong>

Lambo then started to walk forward to place his green flame orb with the other orbs. A slide then showed him surrounded by pink grenades and other explosives with Tsuna carefully approaching him from behind. It then slipped away to Lambo hugging Tsuna's leg while the teen had a warm smile.

**Fuki mukeba sasaete kureru**  
><strong>(If we keep moving forward and support each others)<strong>  
><strong>Nakama ga genki kureru<strong>  
><strong>(We'll give our friends happiness)<strong>

A chinese girl Lambo's age then began to sing as well. Her representation during the slide show was her with a dumpling of sorts in her hand while she took a fighting stance towards Tsuna. It then changed to I-Pin with a happy smile being held in the air by Tsuna.

**Ippo zutsu mae ni susumou**  
><strong>(Only a little more we went forward)<strong>  
><strong>Nando demo tachimukatte ikeru<strong>  
><strong>(No matter how many times, we stand up)<strong>

Now the fedora wearing boy's turn was up. As the slide show continued, it showed the boy shooting bullets at Tsuna with the teen running for his life. After such an image was presented, it slid away to reveal the boy on top of Tsuna's head while they both smiled at the camera.

**Itsu datte me ni wa mienai**  
><strong>(Whenever something cannot be seen in our eyes)<strong>  
><strong>Ai ni mamora rete iru<strong>  
><strong>(I'll protect you with love)<strong>

A red headthat looked pretty beaten up now took up the act. A picture showed them both hanging upside down and laughing with each other. Then, the show showed a picture with both of them in suits shaking hands.

**Mayotte mo, Machigatte mo ii**  
><strong>(It's okay to be lost, it's okay to be mistaken)<strong>

A pink-red haired woman then began to sing magnificently. But then it showed an image of her with a rather ominous looking cake while Tsuna was holding a fainted silver haired teen up.

**Kujikenai koto, Akiramenai koto**  
><strong>(Don't be discouraged by it, don't lose to it)<strong>

A picture of Fuuta was then shown. The boy looked fondly at the picture as he saw him asleep while Tsuna was draping a blanket over the body to keep him warm.

**Takusan no, kizuna, omoi de wa**  
><strong>(All the bonds and memories)<strong>

A scary looking man with a scowl on his face then started to surprisingly sing well. An image of him shooting Tsuna was shown. It then switched to both of them sitting on a same couch with mutual respect in their eyes.

**Me ni wa mienai Houseki**  
><strong>(Are invisible gems)<strong>

A blond haired man then took up the ball. Pictures of him and Tsuna running away from a giant turtle made Blake silently giggle at Tsuna's predicament.

**Hohoemi mo, Nakigao mo zenbu**  
><strong>(All of your crying and smiling faces)<strong>

A red head male with glasses began to sing. The show began to present him with a dry smile passing Tsuna documents and papers with Tsuna groaning. It then switched to him groaning as Tsuna was now the one passing paper and documents towards him.

**Dakishimete iku, Norikoete iku**  
><strong>(I will embrace it and overcome it)<strong>

A blond man then began to sing with a tired voice. A picture of him working on some sort of machine was shown as Tsuna had brought him some food.

**Hateshinai, Yume no, Michishirube**  
><strong>(To the endless dream)<strong>

A white haired man was now singing. How he was represented was a picture of him chasing Tsuna with a happy look on his face and outstretched while Tsuna's was full of panic.

**Susumu bokura wa, sou FAMIRII~**  
><strong>(Going onward with this FAMILY)<strong>

The white haired man then pulled the red head and blond into a three way hold and all of them sang that final line together.

An instrumental part of the took over for the moment making Blake reflect over the song. Tears once again began to fill Blake's eyes. Hearing the lyrics, she felt like Tsuna was saying that eveything is okay. That she shouldn't keep blaming and dragging herself down. He wanted her to move on, that he will always be watching her. Knowing that Blake will always be welcome into his family.

**Kono kaze wa doko he tsutawatte iku no**  
><strong>(Where's this wind going to transmit?)<strong>  
><strong>Kono hoshi wa doko he megutte iku no<strong>  
><strong>(Where's this star going around?)<strong>

Tsuna's voice was once again heard. Seeing the new picture, it showed him looking up towards the sky.

**Donna ashita demo tashikame ni ikou  
>(No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, I'll certainly go on)<br>Ima no boku ni datte kitto imi ga aru  
>(Even if now in me, there's surely a reason)<strong>

The fedora boy's voice was then heard and seen in another picture leaning onto Tsuna.

**Anogoro no mishiranu basho ni**  
><strong>(That time, at the unseen place)<strong>

The brunette once again began to sing, a smile trying to cover up her sadness.

**Tadoritsuki kimi to warai atteru**  
><strong>(You arrive and laugh)<strong>

The girl that was seen with the hockey armor in one picture then began to sing as well while grasping the brunette's hand.

**Bukiyou ni kowashita yume mo**  
><strong>(Even if in the unused thing, and even in the broken dream)<strong>

There was then a girl that wore a huge white hat that seemed to wear something a fortune teller would wear. In the picture that was above, it showed her hands clasped together as if she were in prayer, beaming as Tsuan stood beside her.

**Kokoro ni hana wo sakasu**  
><strong>(The flowers in this hearts blooms)<strong>

The three girls then began to sing together at once, their voices in perfect harmony. Blake could feel their passion that put into those exact words emitting off of them.

**Utsuro no asa mo**  
><strong>(Even in this empty morning)<strong>

Chrome and the other male sang one phrase. But that was enough to catch Blake attention.

**Kodoku na hibi mo**  
><strong>(Even in times of loneliness)<strong>

The scary looking teen said his lyrics, making Blake started to lean forward. AS if something we dragging her towards the singers.

**Fuan na toki mo**  
><strong>(Even in time of unease)<strong>

As Yamamoto began to sing, Blake started to realize that they were words that were practically screaming 'it's alright. Though alone, you still have your family watching over and will always be close to you'.

**Nemurenai yoru mo**  
><strong>(Even in sleepless nights)<strong>

Blake's heart started to rise up in hope as Lambo sang.

**Uzumaku kimochi**  
><strong>(Overwhelming feelings)<strong>

Confidence built up in her body.

**Atsuku moyaseba**  
><strong>(Even if it burns hot)<strong>

Such a feeling was bringing her memories of Tsuna and how he cared for her.

**Tsuyoi kakugo ga tomoru**  
><strong>(The strong will of flmae will be lightened)<strong>

She finally had to admit it to herself.

"_I loved him"_

As the dam finally broke, all the people standing up started to sing together, signaling that the song will soon be over.

**Kokoro kara arigatou wo ieru**  
><strong>(From the heart, I say 'thank you')<strong>  
><strong>Sonna hi ga kuru shinjite yukou<strong>  
><strong>(I believe that day will come someday)<strong>  
><strong>Kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri<strong>  
><strong>(As long as there's dreams in this heart)<strong>  
><strong>Bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo<strong>  
><strong>(I'll go forward)<strong>

**Oozora ni te wo kazaseba hora**  
><strong>(Extend your hands in the blue sky)<strong>  
><strong>Hanarete ite mo te to te tsunageru<strong>  
><strong>(See, even if we're separated, we're still connected hand in hand<strong>  
><strong>Mamoritai egao mabushisa ni<strong>  
><strong>(We'll protect this dazzling smile)<strong>  
><strong>Kagayaku kimi wa sou FAMIRII<strong>  
><strong>(The shining you with the Family)<strong>

**Mayotte mo, Machigatte mo ii**  
><strong>(It's okay to be lost, it's okay to be mistaken)<strong>  
><strong>Kujikenai koto, Akiramenai koto<strong>  
><strong>(Don't be discouraged by it, don't lose to it)<strong>  
><strong>Takusan no, kizuna, omoi de wa<strong>  
><strong>(All the bonds and memories)<strong>  
><strong>Meni wa mienai Houseki<strong>  
><strong>(Are invisible gems)<strong>

**Hohoemi mo, Nakigao mo zenbu**  
><strong>(All of your crying and smiling faces)<strong>  
><strong>Dakishemete iku, Norikoete iku<strong>  
><strong>(I will embrace it and overcome it)<strong>  
><strong>Hateshinai, Yume no, Michishirube<strong>  
><strong>(To the endless dream)<strong>  
><strong>Susumu bokura wa, (ichi, ni, san)<strong>  
><strong>(Going onward with (one, two, three))<strong>  
><strong>sou FAMIRII~<strong>  
><strong>(This Family)<strong>  
><strong>FAMIRII~<strong>  
><strong>(Family)<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again, I have a plan! I hope that I got the lyrics and translation's right.** **If you all are disturbed with those pauses in between the lyrics, my bad. It was something I wanted to test. Plus, I've seen other writers do it and people seemed to like that. That last part about Blake admitting to herself that she loved him... yea out of the blue and random thing... my bad.**

**Please review.**

**Nothing negative please.**


	6. The Young Sky

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**(1 year later)**

Blake walked through her new apartment door exhausted. For only a year, it had felt even longer with Tsuna's death still on her mind. Even though this funeral song helped her get over it, she still felt the guilt eat her away. At the end of the funeral, all the ones who were invited were given a copy of the slideshow and the song that was played to help them go through life even without Tsuna.

After traveling back to her old living area, she immediately packed all her essential belongings; she vanished from the radar of the White Fang. She no longer wanted to have anything to do with them. Not after what trick they had pulled off.

Turning on a music player she began to listen to the gentle music she heard at the funeral. Blake went around the apartment, making herself a quick meal as the tune warmed the halls. After eating, she immediately went to bed, wanting to get enough rest for the Beacon entrance exam.

She wanted to redeem herself, not only for what she had done in the white Fang, but for what she had done to Tsuna. She knew that he wouldn't want her to dwell on his death and move on. The cat Faunus had to listen to that song every day, to not only get through life, but to also remember his voice.

**KCLC**

Blake stood in line with other students as they waited for their turn to go through the exam. Most people looked scared, while others had confidence. When her turn came up, she walked into the room. There was one chair with a table in the middle of the room. On top of the table were a couple of pieces of paper and a pencil.

A recording then played. _"You have 30 minutes to complete this test."_ A buzzer than rang, signaling for her to start. Sitting down in her chair, she began to read over her questions. Being in the White Fang and having to be forced to have a certain level of intellect to be able to even be given missions defiantly helped her.

She knew every single answer with ease. As the clock struck the 15 minute mark, she was already finished and confident that each single question was right. But then she decided that she should double check to see if she had everything right.

Double check… like what she should have done with those files when she was about to assassinate Tsuna.

Blake shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. A couple of tears came out of her eyes, but then the rest she held back. She couldn't look weak during the test. The 30 minute mark then came and a staff took the sheets. Feeding then into a machine, the computer reported that she received 100% on her test.

Being motioned to enter the next room, she walked in and saw a small field filled with training dummies. Another recording started before a buzzer was set off. _"Defeat the training dummies as fast as you can."_ Blake immediately dashed forward and slashed one apart.

She noticed the dummies were in two groups, one for melee while the other was for ranged. The cat Faunus escaped a melee dummy attack with her semblance and began to take out the ranged dummies.

Seeing how a few of them were too far, she chased after the retreating targets as she was chased. Getting close enough with impressive speed, she threw her a ribbon that was attached to her weapon and it hit one of the dummies.

Pulling it around her, Blake used the weighted end of the dummy to sweep at her opponents' legs as well as to slam them against each other. They strategy provided effective as it crippled of destroyed the victims. Seeing how one was still working, she walked up and drove her weapon into the robot, destroying it.

Sadly, it reminded her of driving her blade through-

Blake quick fought the urge not to throw her hand over her mouth to prevent the vomiting. She had to fight the urge alone. Just barely managing, she was told to walk through the next door. What welcomed her was a physical exam medical room.

A nurse greeted her and told her that she had to take off all clothing except her underwear. Doing so, she revealed that she was of Faunus heritage. But the nurse paid no mind as Blake was told to do as she was told to do.

After they medical examination and measurements for school uniforms, she put her clothes back on and was told that she had passed all of her exams with flying colors and was gladly accepted in beacon academy.

Being given contact information with the headmaster Ozpin just in case something happened, she started to head back home. She looked up to the sky and started to wonder if Tsuna would be proud of her.

The cat Faunus decided to walk; it had been a while since she had gone out into the open for some fresh air. So she started on her journey by foot.

It was actually a nice change of pace. Having to see the world at a much nicer pace was much more peaceful than she had expected. She watched as children ran around the sidewalks without a care in the world. She heard people singing happy birthday in a household. Blake even saw the gurgling of a newborn baby as it was cuddled by their mother's arms.

So many things in the world reminded her of Tsuna. Especially the sky since that fedora wearing boy compared the two.

Noticing that it was starting to rain, she hurried back home. Closing the door, she checked her mail. AS she leafed through the envelopes, she found everyday things. Bills, ads, more bills, her part time job paycheck, adoption papers, support the Faunus charities…

She paused, thinking about what she had just passed. Moving one envelope back, she saw adoption papers. She thought it was a joke at first, but then found another ad that talked about it.

"_Every moment in life, there is a child that had lost or been abandoned by their parents. Orphanages have been filling up at great rates that they are unable to accept more children. Our governments may not care about the people, but we do. Please, adopt a child. Help them feel what it is like to have a loving parent."_

Blake stared blankly at the advertisement. She then tossed it, with the rest of the mail, onto her table. Making her way to her kitchen, she began making herself dinner. Making a nice tuna based dish, she began walking around as she ate from the bowl.

She made her way to a mantle to where the pictures stood. She looked briefly at the two that were in her old living area, but then stared at a new one for the longest time.

It was a picture of her and Tsuna before his death. While taking the tour, Blake had asked if she could take a picture taken with him in front of an aquarium. Which funny enough, had tuna fish in the background. Within the frame, held the picture of the both of them smiling at the camera.

Blake continue to look in genuine fondness at the picture. No surprise, but she missed him. The cat Faunus wondered what would have happened if she didn't kill him. They still could be able to stay together. Admitting that she loved him didn't help this fact.

As she turned around and started to put her dished away, she started to hear whimpering. Her ears perked up at such a peculiar sound. She started to follow it and ended up being in front of her door. Opening it, she was surprised with what she saw.

A sleeping baby in a small basket.

Blake was stunned at the sight. There was a baby in front of her doorstep. Peeking out of the doorway, she looked around and saw no sign of anyone around. She concluded that the parents wanted to just get rid of the baby because it was nothing but a nuisance. Or that the parent had no money and thought that the person, who they placed the basket in front of their door, would be kind enough to take them in.

Hearing the baby whimper once more, she immediately lifted the basket up, brought it inside, and closed the door.

The cat Faunus placed the basket on her table and began to stare at the baby in wonder. It had such a peaceful look on its innocent face. Blake then analyzed that the baby was male. She then began to ponder over a problem. If she had to take care of this baby, then what about Beacon academy?

Deciding to contact the headmaster, she dialed his scroll number and held out the scroll of that it would register the camera function. A few seconds, and she was welcomed to the image of a grey haired man. "Hello Miss Belladonna, is there a problem at such a late hour."

"Sorry Professor Ozpin, but I've run into a slight problem." She explained as she rotated the scroll to show the sleeping baby.

Ozpin hummed. "Let me guess, you want to take care of this baby, but then you also have to come to Beacon academy." Receiving a nod, the next sentence surprised the girl. "Then why not just bring him along?"

"Sir?"

"He will not exactly disturb your studies while you attend school unless he makes a small fuss if you bring him to class. Plus, I have a new line of staff, most of which have free time with not much work. So perhaps they could take care of the baby. I will have to inform them about this though later."

Blake stared at the adult with surprised eyes. She nodded her head in thanks. "Thank you Professor."

She then hung up her call and then looked at the baby. "Now what should your name be?" She asked as she gently picked up the baby and held him in her arms. She noticed that the baby was small, only at an estimated 40 cm. As she gently rocked the baby, he woke up and golden eyes that almost looked like they had no pupils stared at her amber ones. The baby then started to gurgle with happiness as he also started to giggle with joy.

She then realized that the baby also had light brown hair that was sticking out in every direction. Almost like his. She immediately came up with an obvious name. Even though she didn't believe in reincarnation, she probably almost immediately became one with such a close resemblance.

"_Even though I don't' believe it, but maybe this is my chance to fix my mistake."_

"Your name will be Tsuna." She smiled warmly.

**Ta-Da, there we go! What do you guys think? Please review so I can know. But yea, a bit of a weird chapter huh?**

**Nothing negative please.**


	7. The Beacon in the Sky

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

As soon as the morning rose up, Blake learned a few interesting things about Tsuna.

First of all, he was like the book she was currently reading, two souls fighting for control of the same body. It was like one was the innocent child that was in front of her, the other was an intelligent adult. She first discovered this when she woke up from her bed and couldn't find Tsuna anywhere. Blake searched around the apartment frantically. When she opened the bathroom door, she saw the little baby's entire body covered with bubbles as he sat inside a small tub with only his face and eyes visible. She could have sworn she saw a glint of amusement in his eyes when she saw him like that.

Second, Tsuna had some pretty bizarre animals that were his pet. The basket from before, it transforms into a tiny cat that was about 20 cm long, and always took nest on top of Tsuna's fluffy hair when not required. There was even a lion cub with a mane made of fire, a small custom helmet, and it was small enough so it could both ride on Tsuna's hair or the boy would ride it. The boy also would call them by respected names of Ela and Natsu.

Thirdly, Tsuna was amazing at pulling almost anything out of nowhere. It was all mainly clothing, but there was still a lot of stuff Tsuna could pull off. When Blake turned around for one second, the baby was suddenly wearing a white vest and tie with a black dress shirt, slacks, and shoes.

Moving on, Blake cooked a meal for the two of them. She was at the stove while Tsuna ran around the house while Natsu and Ela chased him. His giggling and laughter reminded the girl of when it was Tsuna chasing her. When she call out that it was time to eat, Tsuna piled a bunch of pillows on a chair just so that his arms could reach the top. When she placed a plate of food down for the two pets, they shook their heads in polite refusal.

The cat Faunus' face scrunched in confusion, but still let the issue slide. After their breakfast, Blake picked up Tsuna and began to carry him to where the transportation for Beacon was. Shortly after walking, Ela changed into a hot air balloon that Tsuna climbed into and began to float and follow his adoptive sister.

When they arrived to the designated location, the small baby turned many heads. Most likely because of the boy flying in a mini orange-black hot air balloon, but that didn't bother him or Blake. The girl just continued to smile in fondness at how the little one was so similar to Tsuna in both appearance and personality.

When the time came for them to board, Blake picked up the baby and began to carry him. She found them both a seat and sat them down. Tsuna just let out a goofy chuckle as El and Natsu both took their place on his hair and began to start sleeping. The feeling of sleep also came upon Tsuna as he drifted off in Blake's lap. The girl just smiled at this as she read her book and stroked his fluffy hair.

She then realized that this was a scenario was similar to one she and Tsuna (older) shared in the past. She closed her eyes as she let the memories take over. Blake's mind was then filled with the warmth of the sun radiating on their skin. Tsuna was exhausted from their playful game of tag as they both sat near a river. He slowly dropped to the side and onto the girl who was reading a book. Blake could still remember the feeling of his soft skin and gentle breathing…

Feeling movement in her lap, she opened her eyes and saw Tsuna looking at her worryingly. She just gave the baby a calming smile and was welcomed by a smile and a hug.

Before they even knew it, the airship had arrived at Beacon. As it descended onto the landing docks, the girl held Tsuna in her arms while Ela and Natsu were on her shoulders. Seeing how there was still time left before they meet in the main hall of the academy, she found her small group a bench to sit on.

As she began to read her book once more, Tsuna sat up and watched many teens pass by and make their way to the huge building. His eyes scanned the area as he saw a silver haired teen quickly making his way to the building with a smoking cigarette. Behind him, was a girl dressed in white bickering at a girl dressed in red and black.

Curiosity filled him as he got off his seat and began walking towards the two of them. He saw a vial of Dust roll to his feet. Picking it up with his tiny hands, he carried the object that was almost as big as him over to the arguing couple.

"Uhh, sorry," Ruby apologized as she sat up.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" The white haired girl scolded.

"Uhhhhh" Ruby responded in an unsure manner as she grabbed one of the suitcases.

"Give me that!" Weiss ordered as she snatched the suitcase from Ruby. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." She explained as she reached for a bottle of Dust, which was in a powdered state.

"Uhhhh." The red hooded girl continued in her confused state.

"Un." A tiny voice interrupted the two. The girls looked down and saw a baby with gravity-defying hair holding a vial. "Un." He repeated as gestured the vial he was holding forward.

This however didn't amuse the Schnee. "Give that here you little brat!" She scolded as she swiped the bottle from Tsuna. The insult made the boy start to tear up as Weiss turned back to Ruby.

"As for you, are you brain dead? Dust," Weiss continued as she closed the suitcase. "Fire, water, lightning, energy," She explained shaking the bottle with every word. The powder in the vial however was shaken out, tickling the baby's and girl's noses.

"Uhhhhh," The silver eyed girl began as she couldn't form words because the Dust was tickling her nose.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in?" Weiss questioned as she gave one final shake of the bottle, which caused some more powered dust to make its way over to the two noses.

"Achoo!" Tsuna let out a tiny sneeze, causing a small non-lethal explosion resulting in smoke, lightning, and other effects from the ignition of the Dust.

Weiss glared at the baby as soon as the explosion died down with soot all over her. With a glare at the baby, Tsuna began to cry loudly and take cover behind Ruby's leg. The red hooded girl gently picked up the baby and held him protectively from the angry white-haired girl.

Blake's attention was diverted from her book when she heard the explosion. She looked to her side and saw that Tsuna was missing. Whipping her head around in worry, she then saw Ruby cradling the boy in her arms, trying to calm him down. The cat Faunus, though wanting to look calm, walked as fast as she could towards the group with Ela and Natsu following.

It then also dawned on her that Tsuna snuck away without her even knowing it. Even though she was reading, she still kept her guard up for anything.

"Unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about." The white haired girl complained as the baby cried even louder.

"Look he's just a baby; can't you just forgive him for that?" Ruby suggested, trying to calm the situation down.

"And you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss questioned as she insulted Ruby.

Tsuna then quickly scampered out of Ruby's arms and into her hood. He fitted himself frantically inside. The end result was only his hair sticking out, with eyes watching Weiss with fear, tears, and whimpering escaping his mouth.

Ruby then began to gently bounce, shushing the boy. "It's okay little guy, the princess won't be able to hurt you when I'm around."

"What did you call me?!" Weiss demanded.

"It's heiress actually." Another feminine voice replied in a calm tone. Tsuna's eyes then turned to the voice and lit up with relief. He hopped out of the hood and ran towards Blake, who gave him a mothering smile. She then began to cradle the boy as she continued her explanation. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake stated to Ruby.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss smugly stated to Ruby.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The raven haired girl finished in an insulting manner causing Ruby and Tsuna to giggle.

"Wha…how dare the…the nerve of…" Weiss stated not managing to get the words out as the smoking teen came back.

"Oi, Weiss, what happened here?!" The teen demanded as he gestured wildly around him.

Blake stared at him in shock and recognition. When their eyes met, even the teen was surprised, though he didn't show it. "That girl and that baby created a huge explosion, wasting a lot of the company's Dust! It's their fault for the entire mess!" Weiss informed.

The teen then turned to Ruby. "What's your side of the story then?" He asked, though it sounded more like a demand. The red-hooded girl then explained that she accidentally fell and how the entire situation happened.

The teen then took a look at Tsuna, and Blake could have sworn that the baby gave just the slightest nod. "I apologize for Weiss' outburst, she's just really spoiled."

"Hey!"

"Name's Hayato Gokudera, I'm going to be a new teacher here." Hayato introduced himself.

"Hayato Gokaderu?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Hayato Gokudera you dolt! The genius of the Schnee Dust Company?! Don't you know anything?! Despite his appearance, he's one of the most brilliant minds of this generation! Show him re-" Weiss started to burst out, but then a hand on the shoulder stopped her rant.

"She doesn't have to know me, and stop making me sound so high. I'm just a normal guy. Now come on, we need to get moving." Hayato said as he grabbed a couple of suitcases and stalked off.

Weiss just huffed in annoyance, but followed anyways with servants carrying the fallen luggage.

Blake then began to also walk off to the academy with Tsuna and his pets in hand.

**KCLC**

After the huge 'motivational' speech Professor Ozpin gave, the students were given instructions to move to the ballroom where they will get their rest. But first, they were all to go to the cafeteria where the staff had prepared food for them.

Blake had grabbed her own food another plate with food picked carefully for Tsuna. Sitting down at a table, Tsuna stood on an Ela booster seat as Natsu was on his head. Setting both plates in front of the respected person, Blake stabbed a piece of meat with her fork and held it in front of the baby. "Say 'ah'." She requested.

"Ahhhhhh."

Students just watched in wonder as Blake continued to feed Tsuna. The cat Faunus was occupied with her feeding that she didn't notice. Two people then approached her, one of them saying "Hello! I believe you two already met!"

Turning her head around, she saw the silver eyed girl and a blond one both standing next to her. Tsuna reached his hands out in the direction of Ruby. "I believe we have." Blake said as she picked up Tsuna and gestured Ruby to hold out her hands. Seeing he girl do so, the cat Faunus plopped the baby into the arms. The little boy then crawled up and snuggled into Ruby's hood once more with his head sticking out.

"Looks like Tsuna has taken a liking to you." Blake commented as a construction crane Ela carried Natsu onto the fluffy hair. The cat then changed back and ended up on the hair as well.

"I guess… My name is Ruby, and this is my sister Yang. What's your name?" Ruby asked as she spun around trying to grab the baby out of her hood.

"Blake." The cat Faunus replied as Tsuna giggled in amusement.

"So Blake, is this your little brother?" Yang asked in curiosity.

Shaking her head, she answered "No, I found him on my doorstep last night. So I decided to become his adoptive older sister."

"Aww, that's so cute." Yang cooed as she tickled the boy's chin. "So widdle guy, ish Blake the besht sister evar?" Yang asked in a playful tone.

"Blake is the best older sister… ever… of all time." Tsuna answered in clear and good English.

Blake couldn't help but take out her scroll and take a picture of their reactions.

Ruby and Yang's faces consisted of raised eyebrows, huge eyes, and jaw dropping. "How is he able to speak perfect English even though he's a baby?!" Both asked at the same time.

"I don't know myself." Blake admitted. "He's like a character from a book I'm reading, where a man has two souls, each of them fighting for control. One personality is that innocent baby, while the other is an intelligent adult."

But their conversation was cut when a voice was begging for someone to stop what they were doing. All of them turned around and saw a rabbit Faunus' ears being pulled by a group of bullies. "What a stupid animal, thinking that someone will help her." One of the bullies gloated.

The three of them clenched their fists in anger at such a display and no one was doing anything. But they were wrong due to the next moments. Suddenly, one of the bullies was punched through a wall. Everyone turned to see the attacker, and saw teen with hair as rough as a lawn. "NO BULLYING TO THE EXTREME!" the guy yelled out loud.

"This is a cafeteria where you're supposed to enjoy the food. So do you think you can do that please? I worked hard to make all this for you guys." A voice laughed, and a katana blade met the leading bully's throat.

The entire cafeteria went silent as the two boys made their moves, making the bullies retreat from the Faunus. With the tension easing down, the two of them nodded to each other. Both then noticed the group of girls. "Haha, Ruby, it's good to see you again!" Takeshi called out while the conversations started again.

"Takeshi." Ruby said with a wave of her hand.

"IT IT EXTREMELY GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN YANG!" Ryohei yelled out.

"It sure is Ryohei!" Yang replied.

"And Blake, the same for you." Takeshi also waved to Blake.

The girl only nodded her head. Ryohie suddenly grabbed Tsuna from Ruby's hood and held him in the air. "YOU LOOK LIKE A TINY TSUNA TO THE EXTREME!"

"Heh, yea, he does look like Tsuna." Takeshi chuckled.

A bell then began to ring, signaling the teens needed to get to the ballroom to go to sleep.

**TCLC**

While Blake set herself up a place to sleep, Ela had set up a rocking cradle for Tsuna. By the time Blake finished, Tsuna was already asleep with Natsu beside him, eyes open, and a bubble puffing out of his nose. The cat Faunus sweat dropped at how the boy could sleep like that.

She then kissed Tsuna on the forehead. "Good night Tsuna." She whispered and fell into her slumber very fast.

The entire room was full of silence as on the sounds of snoring were heard. Tsuna woke up and quietly jumped out of the cradle and stroked Blake's hair. She unconsciously purred as he then began to scratch her cat ears.

"Good night Blake… And don't worry, everything will be all right."

… **Yea it's going to be tough for me to write baby/mature Tsuna. Reborn help me!**

'**Bang'**

**REBORN! I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN WITH MY DYING WILL!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review.**

**Nothing negative please.**


	8. Omake: Storm Trailer

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

**Because I currently have a lack of ideas right now, I am making these tiny filler chapters that will be trailers. Who they are for, you can easily guess. Hope you will enjoy these next couple of chapters.**

**All trailer chapters will be set before RWBY events, but after Tsuna's funeral.**

**In a nutshell...**

**RANDOM CHAPTERS!**

Weiss Schnee walked through the main company halls of where all the workers were running up and down the corridors. Each room she passed was quite due to the focus of the people inside working. The heiress stopped in front of one room with the number 10 on it. Knocking, she heard a muffled voice say "Come in."

Opening the door, Weiss was welcomed to the image of multiple sheets of paper pinned onto the walls with scribbles written all over the place. But her attention was brought to one part of the room where a worker her age was staring at a rapier with multiple Dust crystals and vials scattered around him.

She sighed when she saw how messy the room looked. "You really need to start organizing everything."

The teen scoffed and lit a cigarette. "I am organized, it's when people clean I don't know where everything is."

Weiss just shook her head in amusement. "So, how is the work on the new weapon Hayato?"

The storm guardian looked at the heiress. "One of the greatest weapons I've created yet. Standard-sized rapier with a hilt possessing four prongs encasing a revolver chamber around the ricasso. Controlled by the sword hand, enabling the user to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat situations. Highly durable, slashing away on any metal with no visible wear. Dust from chambers being activated by a trigger on the underside of this prong." He explained as he pointed to a small device on the rapier.

Weiss kept nodding her head in understanding. When the teen first came to the Schnee company for work, everyone laughed at him. A delinquent wanting a job in the greatest company. Becoming a proper worker, not a cleaning staff, at the least.

They were about to throw him out of the building, but Hayato challenged them. He said that if they gave him a proper test and he got a perfect score on it, he would not only get a job, but be promoted to the rank he wanted. Accepting the bet, Weiss' father gave him a written, practical, and combat exam.

Needless to say, Hayato aced every single one of those tests with ease.

Weiss was impressed with the boy. Not only for is superior intellect, but also his combat abilities. She even demanded that the smoking teen would teach his daughter how to fight. Hayato immediately looked at Weiss and stared straight into her eyes, and asked why.

Weiss answered that she wanted didn't want to be the damsel in distress all the time. Seeing how her father was always trying to fight the White Fang, she wanted to fight too. Not for her father and the Schnee Company, but as a hunter hoping that the lessons will help clear her head and tell right from wrong. She then said even though what her father had done can't be erased, she would do her best to fix what he had done.

Hayato saw the resolve in Weiss' eyes, and became her first friend.

Hayato himself was surprised at how the girl actually gave him huge respect. Sure, she acted like a spoiled brat sometimes, but then he would have to correct her and she would look really embarrassed about it.

Moving on to recent events, the smoking teen handed the weapon to Weiss. Suddenly though, a huge sound followed by the building shaking. Hayato looked up and quickly dived out of the way of some falling rubble with Weiss. She dropped the weapon in surprise though and lost it under the debris.

Knowing how Hayato would just scold her that the weapon was not worth saving right now, she began to flee with his hand on her back as they made their way out of the building. They were stopped when White Fang goons in the stairwell that led down the stairs to the ground floor.

Hayato pushed Weiss and ordered her to start climbing up to the roof. As she did, the smoking teen rigged some dynamite up along the bottom of the stair flights. As he then expected, the men climbed up after him yelling at him to stop and hand over the heiress.

He snorted at the stupidity of each of the goons. As the men continued to climb, he detonated the explosives with his storm flames, causing the men to tumble down and severely injure themselves.

As he arrived to the rooftops, Weiss was suddenly flying into him. Groaning, he saw that the heiress received an injury of a cut that would scar her eye in the future. Looking up, he was a Faunus with knives the sporting White Fang symbol on their chest.

"Hayato Gokudera." The knife wielding Faunus stated. "The right hand man of the currently dead Decimo. Have you crawled to the Schnee Company just to hide how weak you are?"

Weiss clutched her eye in pain, yet looked at Gokudera with confusion. Hayato just smirked. "So, you're one of those types. All bark and no bite huh?"

Hayato pulled out a few sticks of dynamite and threw them at the Faunus. "That's too simple, boy." The armored Faunus laughed he simply cut the fuses off.

Smoking teen looked at him with a bored look. "If you think that's all I can do, then you are most certainly dead."

"No, there is a lot more to it." The Faunus replied as he began to charge forward with impressive speed. Grabbing Weiss, Hayato rolled out of the way. He gritted his teeth; he knew that the Faunus would now fight dirty by always aiming for the Schnee heiress.

Seeing how he needs to stick close to Weiss at all times now, he threw a bomb with a short fuse. He pushed Weiss out of the way as he dodged knives that flew to their previous location. Seeing how he would actually have to try, Hayato threw a huge amount of dynamite sticks at the same time.

The Faunus ran to stair corridor and threw a couple of more knives at his opponent. Hayato and Weiss ducked down to avoid the next attack. Roaring winds then started to come alive as clothing began to flap around at a rapid speed. Looking up, they all saw a helicopter with the Schnee logo on it.

"Get to the copter! I'll cover you!" Hayato yelled over the engine as Weiss began to sprint.

"Not with me around!" The Faunus yelled while throwing another knife. The weapon however flew around and missed its intended target greatly. "Wha-"

Hayato then threw several sticks of dynamite up into the air randomly. Suddenly, they picked up speed and began to fly in random directions. The Faunus was hit by every single one of those explosives. "How?!"

"A personal creation of mine!" was all Hayato said.

The Faunus then smirked. "Did you really think that I am the only one to be after the Schnee?"

The Storm Guardian's eyes widened as a few more copters began to rise from the side of the buildings and began shooting at the Schnee copter. AS this happened, more goons jumped out from the vehicles and surrounded the bomber. "What are you going to do now?! You are completely surrounded, and there is no way you can take down those choppers! You lose Storm Guardian! You Lose!"

"Enough!" Hayato commanded. "You, the White Fang, are responsible for the death of the Vongola Decimo. Receive your punishment. The storm will continue to rage on as long as the sky is looking over." The boy then threw a ton of bombs down towards the poor Faunus'.

"You never stood a chance against the storm."

**KCLC**

Weiss could only watch as the genius practically made the entire roof explode. The flying vehicles were also taken down by multiple flying sticks of dynamite. Even though she ordered the pilot to head back closer, the pilot was now denying her request, saying that her father wanted her down on the ground and safe.

Landing on the streets, Weis quickly ran out and back towards the company building. Smoke emerged not only from the roof, but also from the inside. But from the smoke, emerged a severely burned Hayato holding a familiar weapon. "I got the weapon back." He said as if nothing had happened.

The heiress immediately strutted forward and slapped the teen in the face. "What was that for?!"

"That was for almost dying!"

"I wasn't in any danger at all! I calculated the radius of the explosions and was in the sweet spot where it would do minimum damage to me!" Hayato was slapped in the face once again. "Now what was that one for?!"

"For scaring me!"

"…"

"…"

Weiss could only sigh. "Because you are the first friend I have made throughout my entire life so far. I just made me really afraid that I had lost you."

Hayato just stayed silent. This scene reminded him of when the battle of the rings had taken place. When he fought against Bel and almost died. He wondered what Tsuna would think of him right now. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Continuing her glare, she just turned around. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

The sky was clear and radiated warmth for the rest of that day.

**I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm doing it anyway! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Nothing negative please!**


	9. The Cat Roams and the Cub Follows

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"EXTREME MORNING WORKOUT!"

"SHUT UP TURF-TOP! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE THE ENITRE SCHOOL UP!"

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

All students and teachers of Beacon woke up to the bickering of Ryohei and Hayato. Blake also rose from her bed at the noise. Looking to her side, a note where Tsuna's crib should be was lying on the ground. Picking it up, the note read "I am going for a small walk. Don't worry about me."

As soon as she finished reading the note, Tsuna came marching in wearing a military uniform with an orange helmet with eyes with Natsu also marching. "Ciaossu!" Tsuna greeted with a salute with the right hand. "It is initiation day today! Better eat up and get ready!"

The helmet changed back into Ela who jumped onto Blake's shoulder. Natsu jumped on Tsuna's head while he was picked up by Blake. The four of them traveled to the cafeteria. Takeshi's laughing was heard in the kitchens as people grabbed more and more of the delicious cooked food.

After a small feast, the first year students all headed to the locker room to grab their weapons. Blake silently rummaged through hers. As she grabbed her weapon she heard a voice yell out "Ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636! I would've remembered counting that high. Why did this have to happen today?!" Peeking out to the side, she saw a blond boy walking around with a piece of paper in hand.

A sigh then traveled to her ears. Hearing it, she looked to the source and saw a small cow Faunus walking lazily towards the boy. Jaune was surprised to find the boy in front of him. "Lambo, what are you doing here?"

"I was dragged along and forced to help in the kitchens of the school." Lambo replied with a yawn. "Now, what about your locker number?"

Jaune handed the boy the piece of paper. "I'm pretty sure that this isn't my locker number."

Looking at the writing, Lambo lazily sighed. "You're locker number is 363, not 636."

"Ohh." Was the Arc's intelligent reply. "Well, thanks!" He nodded as he jogged off.

The cow Faunus shook his head. Tsuna snuck behind him and tapped him on the right shoulder and retreated to the left. Lambo turned around and saw nobody. Performing a 360 turn, he saw Tsuna giggle at how the boy could not find him at first. The Lightning Guardian smiled tiredly and picked up the boy. "Hey little guy, what's your name?"

"Tsuna."

"My name is Lambo, where are your parent?"

"Don't know, but I have Blake!" Tsuna exclaimed as he pointed at the girl who was watching around the corner.

Lambo walked over and handed the baby over. "You taking care of him?" He received a nod. "That's good." He commented and began to walk away.

Blake just stared at the cow Faunus. Each and every person that was close to Tsuna, suddenly appearing in Beacon. She thought that it was all just a coincidence. As she walked out, the sight of Hayato with spectacles on reading some papers came into view. He looked up and saw Blake.

"Mr. Gokudera." Blake nodded.

"Miss Belladonna." Hayato greeted back.

"So how have you been since…?" The cat Faunus asked.

Hayato sighed. "Well, it was Juudaime who is missing. Lots of people have been affected by his loss, most of them singing that song. But knowing him, he wouldn't want us to have our lives changed. Juudaime would want us to keep moving forward." He explained as Tsuna walked up to the bomber and patted his leg.

"Is everything alright?" Tsuan asked with big eyes.

The teen nodded his head as he patted Tsuna's. "Yea, everything's alright." Hayato looked back up to Blake. "You should get going now; they're going to announce the instructions for the test soon." He gestured with a thumb behind him.

Blake nodded her head and walked to the location where the students were supposed to be.

Hayato continued to walk down the halls when a voice popped up. "The herbivore really regrets hurting the omnivore, doesn't she?"

"Yes he does, and do you remember what the Tenth said about her?"

"Hn."

"Kufufufu, this is turning out to be more amusing than we thought."

"It really is a shame though… Boss leaving her in the dark."

"My dear Chrome, you know why he has to do such things. All of us do."

**KCLC**

Blake stood with students in a row on metal plates. She then eyed a controller that was in Lambo's hand. Looking at Tsuna, the boy was happily leaning against Professor Goodwitch's leg. Blake listened to Ozpin's instructions.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin started with a hand behind his back, and the other holding a coffee mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." Glynda started. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

"Wha? "Ruby gasped.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." The headmaster continued.

"Ohhh…" The red hooded girl groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin concluded that part of the explanation.

Blake just stared patiently at the silver eyed girl. Well, it kind of was something to be expected. She was a 15 year old girl, bumped up two years. Without anyone her age, it would be difficult to get along with some older people that weren't siblings.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing as we grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune hesitantly raised his hand. "Yea, um… sir?"

"Good, now take your positions." Professor said ignoring the scrawny blond.

"Uhh sir? I got umm… a question." The blond started.

"Better say it quick Jaune." Lambo commented as he pushed a couple of buttons, and sent Blake and a couple other students flying. After sending all the students away, the boy looked bored already. "Well, that's all the students, I'm gone." Lambo yawned and tossed the controller to the ground. He began to walk back to the school as Ozpin and Glynda were observing the student through their scrolls.

**KCLC**

The cat Faunus could feel the wind blow against her skin as gravity was bring her down back to the ground. She gripped Gambol Shroud and threw it while keeping a grip on the ribbon. Sinking into a tree, Blake spun around until she landed softly on a branch. Sheathing her weapon, she looked around and saw that the area where she wanted to land was clear.

Dropping down silently, She was about to drop to the ground but then swung back into the branches. Maybe being on the ground wasn't such a good idea. The cat Faunus wanted to be able to see her options as she came along. Sneaking along the trees she looked and saw Yang fighting two Ursa Grimm.

She watched as Yang beat each of them with ease. She then saw a single lock of golden hair fall in front of her though, and Blake witnessed a completely new side. Blake just continued to watch from the distance as Yang pummeled one Ursa to death with an amazing combo of punches.

She then concluded that Yang would make a good teammate. The blond seemed to do very well in combat. Not only that, she had a very likable personality as well. Dropping down from the shadows, she threw her weapon and embedded it in the Ursa's skull.

She was then met with a grin from Yang.

**KCLC**

Tsuna on the other hand, wandered away from his spot and sat down on one of the launch pads. Natsu and Ela both looked curiously at the controller and brought it over to Tsuna. The boy looked at it, a mischievous glint in his eyes formed.

"Our last pair has been formed sir." Glynda informed the headmaster. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren… Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"Even enemies can become your friends Glynda. Each and every person is unique in their own way." He simply replied as he watched his scroll.

"Still… I guess he's better off than Miss Nikos."

"Hmm? Do tell." Ozpin said with slight amusement.

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda accused. "I guess we'll find out soon enough." She sighed and turned around. "At their current pace, they should reach the temple in just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use for relics this year?"

"Hmm." Ozpin hummed as he had the cameras set on Blake and Yang.

Tsuna was then suddenly wearing a superhero costume with an orange cape while sitting on top of Natsu. The lion cub pushed a button with his tail and they all flew into the air. "Tsuna!" Glynda shouted as the boy went flying into the distance.

**KCLC**

Yang and Blake had made their way to the small temple; several pedestals were rested among a small stone outcropping. Yang glanced over at Blake and raised the question. "So… do you think this is the place?" Blake looked at her with rolled eyes and began to make her way down. Yang gave a slight shrug and followed her.

Blake was the first to question the items. "Pacifiers?"

**Meh, it's getting late and I feel evil. The actual color they grab won't represent anything, they just grab it and go. Hope you enjoyed this rushed, unexciting chapter. Please review.**

**Nothing negative please.**


	10. Omake: Rain Trailer

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Ruby Rose sat on a lunch table alone in the quiet cafeteria. She had forgotten that it was a school field trip day and accidentally arrived later than the appointed time. Even though there were other students around, none of them were her age or same class. All her other friends were on the trip.

"Why didn't I have my alarm set?" The girl whined as she munched on a plate of chocolate chip cookies. A pair of footsteps approached and she looked up. Behind her was a teen her age wearing an apron and a bandana covering his black hair.

"Hey, what's the matter? You look really down." The teen asked.

Ruby just sighed deeply. "I forgot that there was a class trip today and arrived late. Now I have no ride back home because my dad's at work and bored because none of my friends are here." She mumbled just loud enough so the teen could hear.

The teen just hummed in understanding. He then asked the most bizarre thing that anyone who she just met would ask her. "Is there anything special you want to eat?"

"Huh?" The silver eyed girl asked in confusion.

A grin spread out on the teen's face. "Well, my pops said that for good ways that people cheer themselves up, one of them is by eating their favorite foods. So what is your favorite food? I'm pretty sure that I can whip it up for you easily."

A brief pause cut into their conversation. Ruby didn't know if she should take the boy seriously or not. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt she answered "Strawberry shortcake."

"Is that so? Then one strawberry shortcake coming up!" The teen said cheerfully as he headed into the kitchens. He then stopped halfway and turned around. "Do you want to watch me make it? You look pretty bored out here."

Ruby just stared at the friendly face and thought about it for a moment. Hopping to her feet, she trailed the boy in to the kitchens. As she entered through the doors, pure white walls and floors gleamed cleanly with shiny stainless steel trays and cooking tools. The boy brought her a seat and she obediently sat down.

The young cook rolled his sleeves up. "Now let's get this started!"

The girl watched in amazement at how skilled and efficient the boy was at cooking. His movements never wasted on anything and he wielded each tool with deadly accuracy cutting the strawberries and whisking the ingredients. After the oven rang, He pulled the pastry out and began to decorate it with frosting and more strawberries.

Slicing it, he placed a piece on a plate and held it out to the girl. "Here you go, enjoy!"

Smelling wonderful, Ruby picked up a fork and took a bit of the fluffy cake. Putting it in her mouth, flavor and sweetness burst in her mouth like savory fireworks. She looked at the teen and smiled brightly. "It's delicious."

Seeing the boy laughing, she took it as he liked her comment. "Great to hear that! Name's Takeshi Yamamoto, the head chef of this cafeteria."

"Ruby Rose."

As they shook hands, both of them heard voices filling the cafeteria. Takeshi looked at a watch on his wrist. "Whoops, looks like the kids from the trip are back!" He exclaimed as he quickly rushed around and put food in plates and bowls as he brought them out to the front. He arranged them in a buffet like fashion at an incredible speed for a normal chef.

The girl snuck out of the kitchen as Takeshi was busy. She saw her own friends in the line and walked over to them. "Hey guys!" Ruby greeted as she took a spot with them.

"Hey Ruby, why weren't you here on the trip?" One friend asked.

"I accidentally arrived late because I forgot to set my alarm." The silver eyed girl responded.

"Out, that sucks." A second friend commented.

They all agreed with nods of their heads. "So I saw you sneaking out of the school kitchen. You get a good look at Mr. Yamamoto?" The first friend asked dreamily.

"Why are you acting like that?" The red hooded girl asked in confusion.

"You didn't' know? Mr. Yamamoto is an amazing chef. He was the head chef of the famous Rainbow Clam. He had to leave that job temporarily though due to his boss wanting him to take a break from that hectic work. His boss didn't' even care if her continued to work somewhere else, just as long as it was easier for him." The second friend explained.

Just then, the school doors burst open. All the students looked and saw a scarred man in armor holding a huge sword and looking around. "Where is he?" The man asked deeply.

"Where is who?" A student asked with people looking in confusion.

"Takeshi Yamamoto! I challenge him to a duel! He defeated Superbi Squalo, the man who defeated my master! If I can beat him, my master's honor will be restored, and I will become the greatest swordsman of this generation!"

"Now, now, calm down." A calming voice interrupted. Looking back, the man saw Takeshi leaning back to back with a wooden sword. "I'm working right now; do you think we can do this later?"

The man responded by grabbing the boy and throwing him towards a wall. The students all ducked out of the way as the Rain Guardian flew past them and smashed into the barrier. The man then sent out multiple shockwaves with his sword towards the wall. Each one crashed into the wall, with Takeshi not emerging from the rubble. The man laughed triumphantly. "I win! He was weak after all!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you."

The man whipped his head to a voice that was in the crowd. There stood the swordsman without a scratch and with two swords that emitted blue flames that reminded everyone of water in his left hand. In his right hand was the wooden sword, but it suddenly turned into a katana right before the witnesses' eyes. Below him was a dog also carrying a sword that looked exactly the same as the two in his left. "If I'm going to have to protect my reputation, I guess I actually have to try huh?

Blue flames started to roar out of the swords in his left hand as he flew forward and landed a strike on the armored man. Lifting his feet up, he quickly jumped off of the man before he could get hit with a swipe. While in the air, Takeshi threw the flame swords at the man and broke the armor on his arms.

The swords propelled themselves once again back to Takeshi and he caught them. "Was that all? I must be stronger than I thought."

"Don't get cocky brat! This armor of mine may give me protection, but it only slows me down. Without its weight, I can easily be even faster." The man informed as he stripped the metal off of his body. Without any signal, the man became a blur.

Takeshi however just watched. "Wow, you really put in a lot of effort in your training huh? Guess I should maybe show you a bit more of what I can do." The dog then tossed the sword in its mouth into the air and Takeshi caught it and arranged the three swords to be in the same hand. "So how did you know that I beat Squalo?" He asked curiously.

"That my foe, is a secret." The man replied with a smirk.

"Then you know about my role in that world huh?" Receiving a nod, Takeshi just grinned. "Well, if you know, then you should know about my position. If so, then you should know this style. The combination said to wash everything clean like the blessed rain, the irregular quadruple blade."

At the sound of the style, the man paled. Ruby observed this and realized that Takeshi was even more powerful than the teachers at the academy. She wondered why he was just being a simple chef though. Their small conversation of this Squalo person even caught a bit of her interest, but she would forget later.

"But I guess actually using this would be too much of an over kill." Takeshi shrugged as he put all of the flaming swords away. Everyone but him face vaulted at such a change of mood. "I think that my katana alone should be able to beat you."

"Arrogant brat! Did you not see my skills without my armor! Whatever, it's your loss then! You will lose and that will show how weak you are, just like how I bet that boss of your is!"

With that said, the man appeared right behind Takeshi, throwing a sword slash. Ruby was about to warn the boy, but then he quickly whipped around and struck the blade himself.

The students stared in shock. There even some teachers watching the fight that also had the same reaction. None of them would not have been able to block that attack in time, but Takeshi did it with ease. All the spectators watched as the man tried to move but couldn't do so.

The chef then quickly swiped all over the man's body. His opponent gulped as several cuts were shown along his body. Looking down at the blade his was sliced with, there were the exact amount of blood drops as there were wounds.

"Just to let you know, you would have lost at the very beginning. I just needed a refresher. It has been such a long time since I pulled my sword out. But still, try and work harder." Takeshi said and walked off back into the kitchens. "Better start eating the food! I think it's starting to get cold. "He added, back in his cheerful mood.

After a huge silence, the students started to move and grab their food. Chatter began to erupt form them as they discussed about the cafeteria chef and his abilities. One really big question came to Ruby as she silently asked.

"_Who are you?"_

**Rain is DONE!**

**Nothing negative please.**


	11. Tests, Teams, Action

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Blake and Yang stood in the abandoned ruins, dumbfounded by the relics that sat around them. The pacifiers sat as lifeless at the item should. Yang then observed something that was important. "There are some missing. Guess we're not the only ones that were here."

Blake hummed and just continued to scan the little relics. "I guess we should just pick one." She muttered as they both walked around, just looking at each one. Even though it would have been simple to take one, something told them that they should take their time and observe.

Blake could have sworn she heard a whisper as she passed by one of the pacifiers. She whipped her head to the small item and just stared fascinated at it. She watched the small relic flicker on and off, emitting a warm heat and light.

She then wrapped her hands around the orange pacifier.

"How about this?" Blake asked holding the item in her hand towards Yang.

"Sure!" She exclaimed with a nod of the head. "That wasn't too hard now was it?"

"Yea… it wasn't." Blake answered. Even though they didn't make their quick choice, it felt like the pacifier was calling to Blake. As if something made it familiar with her. "As well as this place not being very difficult to find.

A high pitch scream then tore through the forest. Yang whipped around and looked off into the trees. "Blake, did you hear that?! Some girl's in trouble! What should we do?!"

Blake's face just scrunched up in confusion at the sound of another scream coming from right above them. Looking up, she saw a small ball of red diving down towards them. She pulled Yang's sleeve and pointed up into the sky.

"Head uuuu-ah!"

"Ah!"

Both girls watched Ruby fall from the sky and Jaune collide into the girl. Both of them were sent flying into a tree and it shook violently. Blake simply leaned forward, simply believing what she just saw. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I-" Yang started, but then was cut off by an Ursa bursting through the tree line roaring in pain. It then fell flat down onto the ground as a girl rolled off of its back. "Aww… it's broken." Nora said disappointedly.

An Asian boy then jogged up from behind the Ursa and began to pant very heavily in exhaustion. "Nora… Don't ever do that again. Okay?" He breathed, only to see that the girl disappeared.

Blake and Yang just watched as Nroa quickly grabbed a red pacifier and started to sing 'I'm the queen of the castle!' Blake just stared at the girl. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I-" Yang treied once again, but was cut off by the sight of a Deathstalker Grimm chasing Pyrrha down furiously.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she was still trying to lose the creature.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed as he saw his partner's predicament. "Ruby!" He added as the girl dressed in red began to run off of the tree both of them were on.

"Ruby?!" Yang asked excitedly as she saw her sister tumble from the ground.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered as the two of them tried to enter a hug.

"Nora!" The orange haired girl shouted for the fun of it.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked, impressed at the feat.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everybody just chill out for at least two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang burst out in anger as her eyes turned red. She panted in fury as the two seconds passed by and absolutely nothing happened.

"Uhh…" Ruby started as all of them looked up into the sky.

With her sharp eyes, Blake looked up and saw Weiss holding on the talon of a giant Nethermore. "How could you leave me?!" She demanded as she started to lose her grip.

"I said jump." Ruby shouted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"She's going to fall." Blake deadpanned.

"She'll be fine." The red hooded girl tried to reason.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned.

Jaune suddenly leapt from the tree line and dove to catch the falling heiress. As he caught her in a bridal hold, he asked in a suave voice "Just, dropping in?"

Gravity seemed to lose its hold for just a second, and then the two of them came falling down. Jaune landed first on his stomach and tried to get back up. Weiss however, landed right on his back. "My hero." She remarked sarcastically as she checked her fingernails.

"My back. "Jaune groaned in intense pain.

Half of the group then turned their heads to the side as Pyrrha suddenly flew in front of them and landed on the ground with a comical splat. "Great the gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby commented as she ran forward with a battle cry. Performing a swipe, the Grimm simply took the attack without a scratch on its armor. The silver eyed girl just looked at it with a bit of fear as she took a couple of shots at it before retreating away from it.

The Nevermore however also chased her down and shot down sharp tipped feathers that pinned Ruby down by the red cloak. The Deathstalker caught up to the girl and reared its stinger for a finishing blow. Ruby closed her eyes in anticipation for her death.

Which never came.

Blake watched from the side lines as Weiss as rushed forward and froze the Grimm's stinger just before it had struck the girl. The cat faunus then began to walk forward as she saw the two girls conversing between each other. Though she had her cat hears, she only was able to hear the last part of the conversation.

"I just want you to know that I can do this."

"You're fine."

Blake then heard a whistling sound approaching their location and, once again, looked up into the sky. A meteor came soaring through, blasting through the Nevermore, and landing on the Deathstalker while creating a small nova blast around it. The girls dressed in white and red we both thrown away from the Grimm and landed on the ground.

All the hunters and huntresses in training kept caution at what had killed a single Nevermore and Deathstalker in one swoop. What powerful thing or being could be there?

"Ciaossu!"

Blake's eyes lit up in recognition at the voice. She took huge strides toward what had landed the ground. When she got close enough, Tsuna was in a superhero pose while standing on top of Natsu, with an orange cape fluttering.

"Tsuna!" The black haired girl exclaimed in surprise. The infant then spun around taking the cape off, hiding himself for just a second. When he became revealed once again, he was wearing an orange collared shirt with a custom black dress shirt and dress pants while sitting on top of Natsu and Ela in his hair.

"Hi Blake!" Tsuna exclaimed happily as the lion cub trotted over to his adoptive sister. The cat Faunus picked him up and tickled his tummy for a bit before turning around. She was then welcomed to the sight of comical faces just staring at Tsuna.

"Blake… What is that baby made of?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure that it just might be some semblance of his." Blake tried to reason.

"Well, now what do we do?" The heiress asked as all the teenagers looked at each other.

Just as she said that, more Nevermores and Deathstalkers came thundering towards them. Knowing that they all will be unable to fight them all, the entire gang retreated away from the horde coming after them. As they continued to run and run, all eventually ended up to some more abandoned ruins, ending up being cornered.

As a Nevermore began to launch more feathers at them, Blake dodged furiously to keep Tsuna safe. AS she jumped back to dodge one, she accidentally fell off of the cliff side. "Blake!" Yang exclaimed as the black haired girl threw Tsuna up so Yang could catch him. She then threw her weapon, hoping that it could connect to the ruins, but it was just out of her reach.

"Blaaaaake! Tsuna's screams were heard as the cat Faunus continued to fall down the ravine, now with a couple of Nevermore's coming after her. Even though she could try to climb up, she knew that it would be enough to get back up to the top. Even if she did try to ride them, another would just try to pick her off.

She simply closed her eyes, waiting for the opportunity to join Tsuna in the afterlife.

The sounds of a rocket blasted into Blake's ears as her eyes shot back open. They widened in shock as she saw Tsuan flying towards her with orange flames on his hands and head. His golden eyes glowed brightly as he shot past the Nevermores. Whipping around, he had an orange shotgun in his hands and began to fire like crazy with deadly accuracy.

Catching up to Blake, the shotgun turned into a pair of boots and more orange flames blasted out from underneath helping the boy hover. Grabbing her by the hand, he lifted both of them up and landed on top of the bird Grimm.

The boots then became an anti-tank rifle in Tsuna's hands and he began to shoot his targets through the heads. Blake watched in fascination as the infant performed feats she thought only professional hunters could do. Getting her act together, she joined in by trying to shoot some of the Grimm surrounding them herself, but her weapon's power was not dealing enough damage unlike Tsuna's.

There were too many Nevermores surrounding them. But Tsuna looked up and saw that they were close enough to make it to the edge. Becoming a mini helicopter with a rope ladder, Blake grabbed on as Tsuna piloted the tiny air craft up and back onto the proper ground. When they landed back down, all of the other hunters and huntresses in training were holding off the horde of Grimm, all of them looking exhausted.

"Triple Bomb."

Multiple sticks of dynamite flew into the air and into the middle of the group of Deathstalkers. Seeing this, the group all jumped back to avoid the huge explosion that destroyed the Grimm. As for the Nevermores, lightning bolts rain down from the sky, burning them to a crisp. The students looked up and saw a bullhead hovering down towards them ready to pick them up. All the while hearing a conversation.

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BRIDS! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME DROP MY CANDY!"

"SHUT UP STUPID COW! YOU NEARLY HIT THE AIRSHIP!"

"WAAHHHHHH, STUI-DERA HIT ME!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BRAT?!"

"EXTREME PILOTING!"

"SHUT UP TURF TOP!"

"I WILL IF YOU DO OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I WILL IF YOU STOP CALLING ME A TURF TOP TO THE EXTREME!"

**KCLC**

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four gathered the orange pacifiers. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be known as team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose"

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Yang grabbed her sister in a hug, the rest of the group smiling or grinning, or in Weiss's case, neutrally faced.

"And now, though it is quite a surprise, Tsunayoshi Belladonna. I can guess whose group you want to go in, after all, you did technically pass the entrance exam. However, you shall be team RWBY's mascot." Ozpin stated with a knowing smile.

Tsuna cheered as Ela turned into an orange flag with the letters RWBY on it. "RWBY, RWBY!" Tsuna chanted as he waved the flag around. He continued as Blake picked him up and pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>*This Will Be the Day<strong>

**They see you as small and helpless  
>They see you as just a child.<strong>

Ruby is on a knee looking at a grave surrounded by snow. She then looked up and saw a person in a whip cape, similar to her red cape, looking out from the cliff.

**Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.**

The scene then changes to her being at Signal academy, with Takeshi standing next to her with a cheery grin.

**Prepare for you greatest moments  
>Prepare for you finest hour<br>The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower**

The screen changed to Weiss looking straight ahead into darkness. A hand makes its way onto her shoulder, and she looks back to see Hayato smoking with a reassuring look on his face.

Next, Blake is seen standing in a tree top on a branch looking beyond the horizon. She then looked down and smiled as she picked up a baby Tsuna that looked at her with warm golden eyes.

Then final segment was then Yang looking at her scroll for a small moment, Looking up, she saw a fist held out to her. Bumping Ryohei's fist with her own, the boy watched her ride off into the distance on her motorcycle.

**We are lightning,**

A couple of flashed montages are shown as the following.

An 8 year old Lambo shooting himself with the 10-year bazooka with Jaune panicking.

Nora running down a pathway, holding onto Chrome's hand.

Pyrrha smiling politely as Kyoya had his tonfas whipped out.

Ren just watching Noa and Chrome with Mukuro smiling in amusement.

**Straying from the thunder,**

Roman and four silhouettes appear and zooms into one's glowing eyes.

**Miracles of ancient wonder. This will be the day we've waited for.**

The camera turns to what the silhouettes were staring at. Performing a 180 spin, the screen shows a huge group of people standing in the shadows with multiple people standing in the back and 5 people sitting in chairs at the front in a row. The persona in the center seat had glowing orange eyes, glinting with superiority and confidence.

**This will be the day we open up the door  
>I don't wanna hear your absolution<br>Hope you're ready for a revolution**

The camera circles around team RWBY and their Vongola companions surrounded by Grimm. Each of them brought out their respected weapons and began to charge towards their enemies.

It then cuts to Jaune looking up to a statue of his inspiration. A hand goes on his shoulder as it reveals his teammates with their respected Vongola companions.

**Welcome to a world of new solutions  
>Welcome to a world of bloody evolution<strong>

It shows Ozpin and Gynda looking out into the sky. With only Ozpin turning around and smiling in amusement as the previous Arcobaleno stood behind him with their own smirks.

**In time, your heart will open minds,  
>A story will be told,<br>And victory is in a simple soul**

This dark panel view Ruby facing the camera as Takeshi had his swords out coated with rain flames while wearing his X-gear. Next was Weiss in her readied stance on the side of the screen with Hayato smoking wearing his X-gear while holding a clipboard with pieces of paper. Third was Blake placing her hand on the weapon on her back with Tsuna looking at her longingly before slowly growing up to be taller than her height with orange eyes and looked the other way with shame while looking at his X-gear. Finally, Yang opening her eyes as Ryohie punched his fists together in anticipation with a serious look as he wore his X-gear.

Jaune looked scared but still held his ground with confidence as Lambo yawned while wearing his X-gear. Nora had a mad grin as Chrome brushed her X-gear earrings. Pyrrha faced the camera with determination as Kyoya glared with his tonfas and X-gear. Finally Ren had his weapons ready as Mukruo chuckled with his X-gear weapon ready.

And then the camera screens outwards viewing Team RWBY and JNPR the Vongola guardian's silhouettes were seen right behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a random thing to put in…<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Nothing negative please.**

**Please review.**


	12. You Should Have Been Here 10 Minutes Ago

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

Blake's ears picked up a soft sound of and electronic noise. Groaning a bit, she slowly sat up in her bed. Looking around, she saw that only she was hooked up to an orange heart monitor. Meanwhile, in the centre of the room, Tsuna was writing on a clipboard wearing a doctor's coat with a mask in with Natsu wearing glasses and a mask as well.

"Ciaossu!" Tsuna greeted as he looked up from his clipboard. Blake saw several names written down on a piece of paper that was on the board. "Looks like you're still healthy. No need for an examination." His eyes sparkled with amusement as Blake looked around in amusement herself.

Silently walking to the bathroom, she changed into the academy's uniform. Walking back out, Tsuna himself had changed into a uniform and two of her teammates started to wake up. Greeting each other with a 'morning', Ruby and Yang both changed as well.

Ruby then pulled a whistle out of a bag and grinned as she pointed at a sleeping Weiss in her bed. Blake raised her eyebrow at this as Ruby began to sneak over quietly. A click from a pistol froze her in place however as she turned around and saw Tsuna holding an orange pistol. "Wake her up right now, and I'll see if you have any dying regrets." He threatened with a straight face as he pointed the barrel at the silver eyed girl.

Ruby glanced over to Blake. "Don't look at me; I only adopted Tsuna a couple of days ago. The only thing I learned is that he has the mind of a child and an intelligent adult." Blake deadpanned.

"Well, now we know that he can light himself on fire and he is indestructible." Yang added in her own opinion.

Tsuna just looked up as he watched the three girls hold small conversations with each other. He then looked over to Blake and smiled, seeing how social she was with the girls already. The little boy saw Weiss sit up and yawn, eyes still closed in fatigue.

He pulled on Ruby's leg and the girl looked down. Ela turned into a war horn and Tsuna handed the horn to Ruby. Grinning in thanks, she blew the horn as hard as she could, making Weiss jump from her bed and hit her head on the ceiling, and collapse on the floor.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss groaned in annoyance, while Ruby just looked happy.

"Well, now that you are awake, we can start our first order business!" Ruby said happily, and Weiss looked at her like she was insane, before she stood up and dusted herself off. Blake realized what the girl was talking about and started to get to work herself.

"What sort of business?" Weiss asked as she forced herself to calm down.

"Decorating of course!" Yang said with a smile.

"We still have to unpack too." Blake said as she held up her suitcase, before it opened on its own and spilled its contents onto Tsuna. "… and clean." Blake added as Tsuna popped up from the pile with military green camouflage gear on.

Weiss on the other hand did not look as amused as the others did. Blake raised an eyebrow once more at Ruby when she blew the horn right in Weiss' face and surprised her into falling on the ground again.

"Oh yeah! Weiss, Yang, Blake, their fearless leader Ruby, and their team mascot Tsuna have begun their first mission!" Ruby said with a toothy smirk before she pumped her fist into the air. "Banzai!"

Blake and Yang both joined Ruby's side and pumped their fists into the air as well. "Banzai!" The three of them yelled roughly. They all wrapped arms around each other's waists, before they all tiled to the right slightly.

"Banzai!" Tsuna cheered as well as he jumped in the air in the front middle of the group.

"Idiots… I am surrounded by idiots." Weiss muttered before she went to the bathroom to change her clothes. While she was in the bathroom the group had already started working on getting things up when she did come back out.

Yang was putting up a poster of a boy band group on the wall before moving to put some books on the shelves. Weiss sighed, before she joined in and put a graceful painting on another wall.

Blake was taking her books out of their boxes and putting them away, before she accidentally dropped one without her acknowledgement. When finished, she looked down and saw Tsuna rolling on the floor rubbing his eyes in pain. "My eyes… they burn…" he whimpered as the girl saw an open book right next to him. She quickly picked up the book and took a look at the cover.

"Ninjas of Love"

Blake looked in shock as she couldn't form words. Lucky for her, no one noticed as she quickly put the book in the shelf backwards. The cat Faunus suddenly looked up as she heard a ripping sound.

Ruby had apparently tried to handle the curtains… with her weapon and ended up ripping them. Blake then sighed as she walked over and inspected the damage that had been done. Feeling a tap on her leg, she saw Tsuna holding an orange needle with red sewing string. Smiling in thanks, Blake grabbed the ends and started to sew the curtain back together.

When they were all done, they stood in front of the door and looked at their handiwork. The room itself looked good except for one fact. They had piled all the beds in the middle of the room. "This won't work." Weiss pointed out as she looked at the mess.

"We might have to ditch some of our stuff." Yang pointed out as well. Blake nodded in agreement. But then an idea was forming in Ruby's head.

"We could ditch the beds… and replace them with bunk beds!" She shouted as she threw her arms up in the air, while Tsuna actually face palmed. Yes, Blake saw that correctly. The baby himself face palmed.

"I am not sure that is a good idea." Weiss stated, before Tsuna decided that he may as well for the sake of living space. With Ela quickly turning into a curtain big enough for Tsuna to be covered without being seen, Ela turned into a construction crane just as fast and Tsuna was now seen in construction clothing.

Walking into the crane and shutting the door, the tiny vehicle roared to life as Tsuna operated the machinery. Moving levers back and forth, Blake and her team watched as Tsuna moved stuff around and placed the bed on one another with great speed and accuracy.

"Still not very safe." Weiss commented dryly, before everyone saw Tsuna walk out and rummage through Blake's pack and pulled out a weapon magazine. Emptying it, Tsuna searched Weiss' pack and pulled out a couple of vial. Emptying the rounds, Tsuna poured the Dust into the vials until there were no more. Now with empty pieces of metal, Tsuna used Natsu as heat to reshaped the bullets and drive them into the wood of the beds that made contact with each other with a wooden hammer.

Before they knew it, their bunk beds were created… by an infant.

"All done!" Tsuna informed with a thumb up.

"… You know what? I don't even want to bother questioning any more. It will just make my head hurt." Yang commented.

"Hey guys…" Blake started as she pointed at a clock that was on the wall that said 9:10. "…Class started 10 minutes ago." All of them froze when they now just realized that they were late now. They all then bolted out of the room in an effort not to be much later than they already were.

"Where are they in a hurry?" Jaune asked as he and his team walked out of their room next, making Blake look at them with a deadpanned expression.

"You do know that were all late for class… right?" Blake asked, though she herself was worried about something else. Due to her being so tired last night, she was unable to arrange one of the staff to held look after Tsuna.

Deciding to think about that later, she ran down the halls with team JNPR. But all of them screeched to a halt when team RWBY was stopped by a single person.

"Herbivores, you are late for class."

Peeking around the others, Blake saw the scary looking male that she saw at Tsuna's funeral. He was glaring at each and every single one of them while holding a pain of tonfas menacingly. "I will bite you to death." He stated as he swung with great strength. All of them barely got out of the way in time before Kyoya shattered a thick stone pillar.

Pyrrha then stepped forward. "Hi Kyoya, it's good to see you again." She greeted with a polite wave.

"Omnivore, you are late for class as well." The prefect pointed out with his weapon pointing at the red head accusingly.

"But you don't want us to be later, do you?" The red head pointed out as well as the male narrowed his eyes.

"Hn, you owe me a fight." He then said as he began to walk past them. Kyoya's eyes then landed on Tsuna's as the tiny boy was standing on Blake's shoulder. Stretching out his arms, he grabbed Tsuna with both of his hands. "I'll be looking after the Omnivore." He stated as Blake then nodded her head in thanks. Kyoya then began to walk off with the boy in his hands.

"Ciao Ciao Blake!" Tsuna waved farewell.

Pyrrha meanwhile stared with eyes full of surprise. "Well, that is interesting."

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"Kyoya refers to people as herbivores, omnivores, and carnivores like the food chain. You know how the weak are prey to the strong? So far as I've seen, he refers to everyone as herbivores. It's really rare for him to call other people carnivores or omnivores because of their strength. I'm one of the only people that he calls omnivore. But with him giving that name to Tsuna… and he's just a baby…" Pyrrha explained, trailing off at the last sentence.

"Why are we still standing here?! We have class!" Weiss reminded all of them as she ran off with the others behind her.

**KCLC**

"Team RWBY and JNPR, care to tell me why the 8 of you are late?" Hayato asked without looking behind him as he was writing on a chalkboard. The two teams walked to their seats in shame as they were embarrassed that it was the first class as well.

"Our 'glorious' team leader decided that it would be a good idea to decorate our room, making us lose track of time and late for our class. Then, some boy held us up and almost beat us up just for being late for class." Weiss complained, really emphasizing on the team leader part of the explanation.

"Was the guy saying 'I will bite you to death'?" Hayato asked as he turned around. Spectacles were on his face as he had a fresh cigarette in his mouth. He blew out a cloud of smoke. "Well, come one, we don't have all day!"

"…Yes." Weiss stated, feeling awkward that her first friend knew about this.

Hayato then sighed. "I suppose I could let this slide by just this once then. Now get to your seat and start taking notes." He ordered as the teams sat down and began to write down notes.

"Grimm, the primary monsters of the world of Remnant, inhabitants to various parts. They are best described as 'creature of destruction' and lack a soul; hence, they are unable to use Aura. They are in turn-"

Hayato continued his lecture about the Grimm and their history as Blake wrote down key points of the lecture. When she looked over at her teammates, she saw that Yang was also scribbling down notes while Weiss had a piece of paper filled with words staring down in annoyance. Looking over to Ruby, she understood why Weiss had an annoyed look on her face. Blake's team leader was too busy goofing around trying to make Weiss laugh apparently.

While the heiress tried to ignore it, she glared at the young girl angrily when Ruby produced a doodle mocking Hayato.

After finishing his rant, the smoker looked at a clock. "Tch, looks like I finished earlier than I thought. I guess we can have some time to kill." He then looked over to a cage than rattled violently. "Right, who wants a shot at proving that they are confident to have the chance to become a hunter or huntress?"

"I do!" Weiss called out, with visible annoyance in her voice.

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded his head. "Fine, get changed, grab your weapon and get ready quickly. We don't have all day."

With a nod of her head, the heiress stomped out of the classroom. "While she's changing, you brats can do whatever the hell you want." With that said, students began to talk with each other. The silver haired teen then walked up to where team RWBY was. "Right, what the hell is going on here?" He demanded as he stared at Ruby.

"Why are you accusing my sister, and what the hell are you talking about?" Yang demanded back.

"Haven't you all seen how Weiss was? She looked like she was going to murder someone. I have seen how she reacts to different things, and something must have happened with her looking that angry." The smoking teen informed, still not taking his eyes off Ruby.

The leader felt herself shrink as the teacher just continued to stare at her. Blake decided to save the poor girl by stepping in. "I'm pretty sure that the case isn't too severe. Maybe she's just frustrated that she was late and needed to blow off some steam."

Hayato turned his attention to Blake. He could tell that the cat Faunus was just trying to get the heat off of her leader. Before he could speak, Weiss opened the door in her combat outfit. Having to stop the conversation he directed Weiss to the opposite side of the room in front of the cage. Seeing how the heiress was ready, Hayato pulled out a stick of dynamite.

Lighting the fuse with his cancer stick, he stuck the explosive in the lock and walked to the side calmly.

**HERE WE ARE! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

**Nothing negative please.**


	13. One on One Time

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

With the lock blasting off of the cage, an Ursa burst out roaring in anger. With its eyes first set on Weiss, the Grimm decided that she would be the one to kill right now. Charging on all fours, the Grimm rushed towards the heiress who dived out of the way quickly not being able to react in time.

Lifting her weapon again, she slid forward to strike at its backside. But her plan failed as the Ursa had just turned around and a massive paw smacked her away. Sliding on the ground, she quickly got back to her feet and stood away, trying to observe what areas to attack.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered. The white haired girl's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she tried her best to both focus and not snap at the girl. The Ursa now took the offensive and threw an uppercut attack with open talons. Blocking the attack, she used a glyph to extend her jump distance as she went past the Grimm and performed a vertical crescent slash.

The Grimm roared again to try to intimidate its opponent, but she was not fazed by it thanks to her smoking tutor. Both opponents swung for an attack, and ended up locking each other together. The stronger Grimm however flailed around while Weiss tried to keep hold of her rapier.

She was then thrown away as she had lost her grip on her weapon that was not stuck in the Grimm's claws. She crashed in the cage and groaned. "Weiss, it has slow attacks! Maybe you can take advantage of it with quick movement to get your weapon back!" Ruby hinted to her teammate.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss said angrily as she was now cornered in the cage. The Grimm approached her and tried to take a bite. But with quick thinking, she raised a glyph to shield herself from the attack. With the Ursa recoiling back from the attack, it gave the heiress a chance to get out of there and into the open for some more strategies. "Damn it, if only I could just use my weapon, but it's stuck in between those claws." She muttered as she eyed the rapier.

Hayato simply took a puff from his cigarette. "You can still use it though." He simply stated as he eyed his own creation. Weiss followed Hayato's line of sight and immediately nodded her head in thanks at what the smoker was implying.

"Weiss, maybe if you-"

"What did I say before?! Stop telling me what to do!"

Running up, she used her agility to grasp her rapier once again. But of course, the Ursa shook her off just as quick into the air. Before it could however, Weiss had rotated the chamber of her weapon and the blade started to glow red. Quickly grabbing a small vial of red Dust from the pouch on her back, she threw it down towards her blade and prepared herself.

When the tiny container connected, a violent explosion of fire let out a strong force that only blew the Schnee away harmlessly and her weapon landed right back to her side. The Ursa was roaring in agony as its right paw was now gone with the tactic taking it away.

With another rotation of her rapier chamber, her blade took the color of an icy blue. Creating another glyph that faced diagonally upward towards the Grimm, she quickly swiped the glyph and a huge pillar of ice that consumed the Ursa appeared and froze it in place. She then began to bring her rapier forward and back at a fast pace, rapidly impaling it before shattering the block of ice with a red colored blade.

Hayato simply clapped. "Well done Weiss. Now, I want you all to finish the assignment that is up on the board by next class. Don't you dare hand it in incomplete." He informed the class as he helped the heiress up as she was exhausted from the struggle. The smoker then helped carry the heiress to a seat to rest for a bit.

Blake packed up all of her things and looked up to see Ruby walking to Weiss. She saw the girl flinch as the white haired girl glared at her. "What?!" She demanded with her arms crossed.

"What is wrong with you?" Ruby asked timidly in worry.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and so far, you have only been a nuisance!" Weiss exclaimed. Both of them failed to notice Hayato slightly glancing up as he was writing on pieces of paper.

"What did I do? Please tell me so I can help!" The young girl begged, not liking how her teammate was so angry for unknown reason.

Blake could feel the anger from her seat as Weiss' fuse was finally lit. "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest, you acted like nothing but a child and you've only continued to do so!"

"Where is this coming from?" Ruby finally responded, her body shaking. "What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not a team led by you! This morning, you woke me up harshly just for simple decorating! You made us late with your antics! During class, you did nothing but goof off. During my fight, you did nothing but try to order me around! I have studied, I have trained, and I have the ability to be a better leader. Quite honestly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss finally finished off.

Ruby then glanced down at the ground, her arms hanging limply at her sides. A light splat was heard and Blake leaned to the side. Tiny drops of water were seen on the ground right below the young huntress in training. Ruby then ran out of the classroom, soft sobs being heard.

"What the heck are you doing, standing and sitting around?" A voice asked. All of them turned to face their smoking teacher who was still focusing on his work. "After something like that, I think you should go and comfort her. If she still has a negative mind set about being the leader, take her to that stupid baseball chef." Hayato said.

Yang and Blake had a confused look on their faces when their teacher mentioned a certain someone. Blake however understood who he was talking about when he mentioned chef. Blake then pulled the blond girl along to help their team leader.

Now with the teammates gone, the Schnee worker and the heiress could have a talk. "Let's me guess, you feel that you should have been the leader of team RWBY. Oh what am I saying; of course it's the freaking problem."

"Yes, that's true. You agree, right?" Weiss asked expectantly.

"It can happen, but I feel like right now it's impossible." Hayato simply said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss nearly shouted in shock at her tutor's words.

"Case in point." Hayato said, starting to get annoyed already. "Here we are less than a day after the teams have been formed and you're already making judgments about the members of your own team and its commander in a manner that paints you in the best light never once considering your own faults."

"That isn't remotely true." Weiss protested. However despite that she remembered Ruby calling her out on her attitude in the Emerald forest as well. Seeing Hayato just still seem disinterested and made her shoulders slouch before she reluctantly admitted. "Well… not entirely true. But then all your studies, all your training, that should help me become a good leader right?"

"Weiss, I am not a leader. I will never be able to be a leader. Not with my kind of attitude, not with my methods of teaching, not with the kind of person I am, and most certainly with my teaching methods.. You remember when I asked you about why you wanted me to teach you how to fight?" Hayato asked with a sigh at how the heiress was thinking.

Weiss nodded her head. "Of course, it was because I wanted to be a huntress hoping that it will be able to clear my head and help me tell right from wrong. To be able to find a clear identity for myself instead of being the damsel in distress."

"Well, even though you are not the leader, did you feel like a damsel in distress when you fought those Grimm monsters in the forest. How about today's fight. Sure, you needed a pointer, but did you still feel like you were helpless?"

"…No" She admitted in realization.

"With that said, what have we learned today?" Hayato then asked, now looking directly into her eyes for the first time in this conversation.

The heiress breathed deeply to calm her nerves. "Instead of fretting over what I don't have, savor what I do. Hone my skills, prefect my technique, and become not the best leader but the best person I can be." She then smiled to her tutor, who gave a warm smirk in return. "I think that I owe her an apology." Weiss then admitted as she got off of her seat. "And Hayato…" She trailed off as she was about to walk out of the door.

"Thank you for being there for me. Like my sister and my m-"

"That's alright Weiss. I did promise the both of them that I would look after you." Hayato answered, cutting the heiress off. She nodded in thanks and walked out of the room. The smoker's scroll then began to ring and Hayato looked at the caller's identification. He then answered the call and put it up to his ear.

"_We think we have a lead on her, Rein Schnee." _A voice came from the scroll.

"Give me all the information you got." Hayato ordered as he opened a laptop on his desk.

**KCLC**

Blake walked quickly down the halls with Yang in their search for Ruby. There was no luck for them in finding their team leader. Yang then suggested that the two of them should split up. Agreeing to the plan, Blake and the blond both went their separate ways for their search.

Yang took huge and fast strides around the halls. Turning a corner, she almost ran into a familiar person. "Ryohei!"

"Hey Yang, how are you extremely doing?" Ryohei asked, surprising the girl. Usually, the boy would be shouting and screaming every line.

"Why are you only talking normally? You know, instead of all that yelling." She asked in curiosity.

This only made the boxer chuckle. "I may be an extreme yeller, but there are times when people are serious and need to focus on certain extreme situations. With my new job being a teacher here, it is my job to make sure that I am able to bring my students to their best. Which is why I sometimes must lose that side of me you extremely know, and help my students."

Yang just blinked. "Okay… have you seen my sister Ruby around?"

Ryohei nodded and pointed down a hall. "Third door on the right."

Nodding her head in thanks, she quickly ran down the corridor. She found the door was slightly open and heard voices. Peeking between the cracks, she saw Ruby sitting on a stool, her eyes still wet with tears. Meanwhile, a familiar laid back teen was talking to her.

"So, you are worried about yourself being a team leader and not leading the team properly?" Takeshi asked as he started whisking ingredients together.

Ruby only nodded her head. Takeshi then quickly poured her a glass of juice and set it beside her. Nodding her head again, but in thanks this time, she took the cup and took a sip of it. "It's just that, I don't know what I'm doing wrong. As me being a team leader-"

"Do you know what it means to be a leader?" Takeshi cut the girl off. Ruby looked up in surprise at the sudden interruption. She herself was surprised that Takeshi still grinning, but had a look in his eyes were neutral.

Ruby shook her head at the question.

"Hmm." Takeshi hummed in thought as he poured batter into a muffin tray and set it in the oven. "How about this? If Ozpin saw you in the class you just had, if he studied your behavior, how would he think of you?"

"Umm…" Was all Ruby could manage as she recalled her attitude during class.

"Not very good huh?" The rain guardian asked. "Now I have no right to say that you're being bad, but I think that I can't blame this Weiss after hearing your story and seeing what I just saw from you."

Ruby was just speechless at what the swordsman just said. "But then what can I do to be a good leader?" She asked desperately.

"Well, how about improving yourself? You are already a great leader on the battle field. Maybe try to be like that during school as well. How you act helps represent your team and give first impressions. Did you do your best at everything? If you did, then that's how a leader should be. You should know Ruby, it's not just about the fighting; it is also about the lives of your comrades." Takeshi said.

Ruby only nodded her head again. "You're right? But what if I lose my focus again and end up just disappointing my teammates?"

"Well, I don't really know." Takeshi admitted. "But, what I might do is if that happened, I would think what my dad do?"

"What would your dad do?"

"Tell me to think what my mother would do." He answered.

"What would your mother do?"

"I don't know."

Ruby face vaulted at such an answer. "But that just leaves me up how hard I should think about the problem I have." The silver eyed girl heard this and lifted herself off of the ground. "I don't really know what my mom would think because she died when I was at an age I couldn't remember her very well. But that just helps me become more creative of what her personality is like. So tell me, what would your parents do?"

The scythe wielder took this question and thought about it. "Well, I guess both of them would want me to be a better person. That I should be my absolute best at all times. That I should show that I am a good leader to be followed. It may be a while, but I will be able to uphold this position."

The door suddenly burst open and Ruby was tackled by Yang in a big hug. "Oh Ruby, you're growing up so fast." Yang laughed.

"Yang, stop it. You're embarrassing me." Ruby whined as she tried to wrestle out of her sister's grip.

A ring and laughing from someone else stopped them and made them turn to the swordsman. Opening the over door, big fluffy muffins were presented. Takeshi carefully took them out and handed each and every one of them to the two girls. "Here you go, my treat for this celebration." He grinned.

"Celebration for what?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Takeshi admitted.

Once again ruby, now with Yang, face vaulted at the answer. But the both of them got back up as quick as they fell and tasted the muffins. Flavor exploded in their mouths. With a quick 'thank you', the girls walked out of the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

Takeshi only grinned as he saw the girls walk away. He then picked up his scroll and dialed a number. He then lifted the device to his ear.

"How's the search for Summer Rose?" He asked, with a serious tone and look in his eyes.

**KCLC**

Blake, after still searching for Ruby, ran into the two sisters. She was happy that the young girl had cheered up. Looking at a clock, she realized that she had to pick up Tsuna from that scary boy. But she didn't even know where to look.

Just then, a tiny yellow canary flew into their conversation and landed on Blake's shoulder. "Pick up Omnivore. Pick up Omnivore." It chirped and was hopping on Blake's shoulder.

"But, I don't even know where to go." The cat Faunus commented.

"Lead you to Hibari. Lead you to Hibari." The bird chirped and began to fly off.

With a wave, Blake left Yang and Ruby. Following the tiny bird, Blake found herself in front of a massive door. Wiggling the knob, she couldn't open it. She turned to the canary in confusion. But the bird simply flew towards a small opening that was on the highest point of the door and walked into it.

A few second later, the door swung open. "Herbivore." The male greeted as he stalked back to the desk that was at the far end of the room.

Blake walked in and saw that Tsuna was lying on an orange mattress with Natsu on top of him. Both were sound asleep with cute looks on their faces. She noticed a remote and some blank pieces of paper next to Tsuna and looked up to see a big screen TV in front of where he was sleeping.

Picking up Tsuna, the mattress transformed back into Ela and the two animals jumped onto Blake's shoulders as she cuddled the sleeping infant. She felt him shift in her arms as he snuggled into her body.

"Blake…" He muttered with a happy smile on his face. She smiled back and she kissed him on the cheek. She then nodded goodbye to Kyoya and walked out of the office. When she closed the door, the small bird flew in, picked up the remote, and carried it over to the boy.

"Thank you little one." Kyoya said and he gently petted the animal.

"Hibird happy to help. Hibird happy to help." Hibird chirped.

The male nodded his head and pressed a button on the remote. The room immediately went black and the TV screen came to life. What was presented to him were several soldiers in armor with one figure standing in the centre of them. Beside the figure, was an orange haired girl that followed their footsteps.

Hn." Kyoya grunted with interest as he walked over and flipped over the blank pieces of paper, revealing many notes jotted down.

**FINISHED! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was weird for me writing that Takeshi Ruby scene. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Nothing negative and no flames please.**

**Please review so I know that you still like the story.**


	14. Omake: Sun Trailer

**I do not own KHR, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Yang Xiao Long was having a pretty good in a new gym she had found.

For a couple of months, she would make time in her schedule to head to this building to train herself and her skills. Sure, there was the fitness room at school. But this new gym had all kinds of unknown equipment that was almost perfect for any body part and specific methods of training that people would need to work on.

Yang had first come across this gym thanks to a recommendation from a friend. The friend claimed that it was the best workout place in vale, maybe in the entire Remnant. Yang took interest in this claim and decided to check out the place herself.

Moving to present moments, Yang was busy lifting a couple of weights as there we other people around her also working out on the new equipment. Putting down the dumbbells, she walked over to a locker and opened the door to grab a bottle of water. As she guzzled the drink down, she noticed a white haired boy with lawn like hair in what looked like a boxing ring.

He was busy sparring with an older looking man with a funky mohawk and shades on his eyes. Yang watched as the man was utilizing his knees in defense and attack with deadly ease. The teen danced around the man, not taking the initiative to attack. Yang realized that the teen was trying to understand the style and footwork of his opponent's way of fighting.

The teen was then struck in the face and Yang saw that the man's knee was made out of metal. But the boy grinned and readied his own fist. Launching it, the fist connected with the man's face. The man was then sent flying out of the ring and crashed into a bench press area and multiple weights piled on top of him.

"ARE YOU EXTREMELY OKAY LUSSURIA?!" The boy exclaimed.

"It's okay big guy, I'm okay. What a strong punch, it's a shame that you keep rejecting me however." The man now known as Lussuria commented with a weird voice.

Seeing the boy looking disturbed by the talking, she took note that he was straight… while the man was very openly gay… in a creepy way. Actually shuddering, she decided to check out the teen. Walking towards the ring, she got a good look at his wee toned body and unconsciously purred to herself at the sight.

The boy was drying off the sweat from his body when he noticed yang staring at him. "NOT TO BE EXTREMELY RUDE, BUT WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!"

"Yang, how about you?" Yang mentioned.

"MY NAME IS RYOHEI SASAGAWA! IT IS EXTREMELY GOOD TO MEET YOU!" Ryohei said in his 'indoor' voice. Yang just grinned at the funny habit the teen had of yelling and saying extreme in his sentences.

"I just saw your match against that man. You seem pretty good in combat." She commented as she gestured towards Lussuria, who meanwhile was still trying to climb out of the weights.

"EXTREME THANK YOU!" Ryohei replied as he got out of the ring. He walked over to an office that was at the side. Yang's eyes followed him in curiosity and saw a picture of him ruffling a teen that looked about a year younger's hair. The teen stared at the photo before bumping it with his fist and proceeding into the office.

Moments later, Ryohei walked out with a few sheets of paper in his hands. He walked over to a counter that was next to the door and Yang noticed another photo of him holding a trophy with a few people around him that were smiling, grinning, glaring, just pretty much doing their own thing in the photo.

"Looks like you won a few tournaments." Yang observed as she saw a couple more medals and trophies up on the walls in a display case. Seeing someone that strong got her blood pumping for some action.

"YES I DID! IT WAS EXTREMELY TOUGH, BUT I DID IT WITH MY EXTREME SKILLS!" Ryohei said as he shuffled some papers around behind the desk before moving to a punching bag.

"How about a fight between you and me then?"

Ryohei punched the bag once before turning his attention towards Yang. He could see the fire and eagerness in her eyes. He grinned at the girl who loved a fight as well. "SURE THING! LET'S JUST GET READY IN THE EXTREME RING!"

Yang cheered a bit and walked towards the huge square. Walking onto it, huge spotlights shone down on her. Lucky for her, she put on a pair of shades and she could see everything just fine. The boxer on the other hand walked into the ring but was squinting the entire time. He grabbed a small timer and set it up. "THE TIMER WILL RING AFTER THREE EXTREME MINUTES! WE WILL HAVE EXTREME 1 MINUTE BREAKS BEFORE CONTINUING! AGREED!?"

"Sure thing." Yang replied confidently as she entered a stance while Ryohei took one as well. With timer then began to start counting down, signaling the match to begin.

Yang threw her fists back behind her and fired off her gauntlets propelling her at Ryohei. She pulled her right fist back and thrust it at his head. However, her opponent wasn't keen on taking the blow and ducked under it and avoided the Dust round that always accompanied Yang's punches. Undeterred, she brought up her knee hoping to catch him in the face but Ryohei sidestepped and continued to turn around and thrust his fist forward into her gut and sending her back a few feet. Yang quickly recovered her balance and retook her balance.

Yang charged and once more was locked in hand to hand combat with the boxer. As the blond continued to fight with her fists, Ryohei was staying on the defensive by dodging or occasionally countering her gauntlets. She decided to switch things up and went for a high-kick, but was countered when Ryohei went low and swept the foot with his arm. As she was starting to fall, she twisted her body and threw a punch that managed to catch the boxer in the chest. The blast from the punch propelled them away from each other.

Yang hit the floor rolling and quickly pushed herself towards Ryohei hoping to catch him off guard. But was met with a fist in her chin as the boxer knocked her away with an upper cut. Getting back to her feet, the tow started circling each other. Ryohei noticed the girl's hair was now covered in flame, but her eyes remained violet.

The timer rang loudly, giving the hint that the 1 minute break had started. Going to opposite corners of the ring, the blonde girl stared at the boxer. Yang studied him for a minute before speaking out. "You're a brawler like me aren't you? Your hand to hand it too good for someone used to a weapon like a sword, axe, or mace." Yang implied across the ring.

"NOPE, I'M A BOXER TO THE EXTREME! HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED ME JUST USING MY EXTREME FISTS?!" Ryohei exclaimed. Sweat streamed down his bare skin, making his skin shine in the intense lighting of the gym.

"Hmm, true." Yang shrugged. "But enough talk." She stated as their one minute break was over. She slammed her fists together causing an explosive flame to pulse from her body. This didn't seem to faze Ryohei, which just excited the fighter even more.

Her charge was faster this time and she didn't need the assistance of her gauntlets. Ryohei started backpedaling but was forced to roll to the side when Yang threw her fist behind her with an explosive blast to quickly cover the rest of the distance between them. Her fist slammed into the ground where he had been and created a foot and a half crater.

Quickly she locked her eyes on him and launched herself in his direction with another blast from her gauntlets. Ryohei meanwhile tried to keep up with her frenzied assault. He ducked, weaved, and countered as many blows as he could, but she was moving faster than him now and soon enough he took an uppercut to his gut which left him open for a punch to the face, and was finally launched back with a jump-kick to the chest. He was launched several feet back and was only stopped when his back harshly impacted on the fighting ring's barrier.

With the stretch of the sides however, Ryohei used the momentum to launch a powerful fist at Yang though she was on the other side. Yang was caught off guard as a huge shockwave sent her flying onto one of the corner posts. Groaning in pain, she looked at her opponent and watched in horror as a few strands of blonde hair fell right in front of her face. That shock wave hat cut her hair. "You… BASTARD!"

With a roar her eyes burned red and she came at him ready to beat him within an inch of his life for messing with her precious golden locks. Ryohei didn't know what was going to but had a fun grin on his face, just thinking that Yang was going all out. So he decided that he should also give her a taste of his power too.

Yang was right in front of him a lot faster than expected and threw a powerful haymaker at him. With a post right behind him, it snapped in two when his body connected with it. But that was all he needed. Throwing an uppercut into Yang's chest, she went into the air. She regained her momentum and stopped herself from spinning. Ryohei suddenly was in the air behind her and punched her right in the back to the ground. Right after thinking she would hit the floor, the boxer appeared right below her and knocked her into the air again. Ryohei performed his small combo again, but ended with a corkscrew punch.

Yang flew out of the ring and crashed painfully into the gym wall. That effect seemed to cool her down. Ryohei hopped out and jogged towards her. "ARE YOU EXTREMELY OKAY?!" He asked.

The blonde groaned a bit as her red eyes now turned violet again. "Yea, I'm fine. That is some crazy speed and strength you have."

"THAT IS ALL THANKS TO MY EXTREME TRAINING! DO YOU WANT ME TO INTRODUCE MY EXTREME WORKOUT TO YOU?!"

Her curiosity increased highly when the boxer offered to train her. "Sure thing." She answered she smirked. "When do we start?"

"TOMORROW WHEN EVER YOU GET HERE!" Ryohei replied. "WELL, I HAVE SOME EXTREME WORK TO DO! SEE YOU LATER YANG!" He yelled before he started to walk to a treadmill and set it to a high speed.

Yang just continued to grin as she gathered her thing and headed into a changing room to put on her street clothes. She began to walk out when she heard a voice comment "You may have made him try to win, but then he still held back a lot."

She whipped her head around and saw Lussuria lying on his stomach while lifting weights with his legs. Both hands were on his chin as he looked at the girl in boredom. "What makes you say that?" Yang asked, slightly irritated that the man just suddenly said such an annoying thing bluntly. She knew that she would have had to at least made Ryohei work for his win.

"Take at look at his good looking body." Was all the man said. Yang turned her head and saw that the boxer's body was actually sparkling. But it wasn't because of his sweat. "You see it too right? The sparkling bits?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with him not going all out?" Yang growled. She was tempted to punch Lussuria right in the face.

"Those are salts created from his sweat by the intense heat from the lighting that was above you two." Lussuria pointed out as he directed a finger to present his point. "With those salts on his body, he easily had a projectile that could shred your skin off. But he chose not to use such a tactic due to limiting himself to boxing rules."

Yang just looked at the man. She turned her head to Ryohei, whose legs were now a blur as his legs were running with the treadmill. Letting out an annoyed huff, she walked out of the gym and into the cool night.

Climbing on her motorbike and put on her helmet, stomped the ground and left a small crater before riding back home.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Man, it is a lot harder to make minimum 2000 words per chapter. But, I AM FINISHED BOO-YAH!**

**Please review so I know that you still like it and still continue.**

**No flames or anything negative please!**


	15. Tears of Sadness, Joy, and a Sadist

**I do not own KHR, RWBY, or anything else that may be in this chapter.**

_A nice bright sun shined over Blake as she was walking down the streets of the city. Birds flew around with joy and chirped, filling the air with beautiful music. As she continued her journey, she looked around as Faunus and Humans were singing, dancing, laughing, and interacting with each other with joy._

"_Hey Blake!" A male Human with blond hair greeted in a uniform. He was standing next to a store that was full of flowers. Meanwhile, a cow Faunus was walking around the store lazily rearranging the products with a Chinese Human his age._

"_Jaune." The cat Faunus smiled as she walked into the store. Grabbing a bouquet, she paid the Chinese woman and walked out. Rounding a corner, she was met with a sight of a huge building with a familiar emblem on it. Passing by the doors, she saw a silver haired male scratching his head nervously with a small blush as a female with white hair was twiddling her thumbs with a hint of red on her cheeks._

_Giggling at the sight, she continued on and saw a silver-eyed female busy trying to swipe cookies from a black haired man. The man was busy laughing until the female pouted. Still grinning, the man handed the plate to the female and her eyes lit with joy. Their eyes met Blake's amber ones and waved at her._

_Waving back, she walked down a street and saw a female blond riding on her motorcycle at a fast speed as a lawn-haired male was chasing after her on foot. The man tackled the woman off of her bike and both rolled on the ground. Getting back to their feet, the man punch the woman's arm playfully. The woman did the same, leading to the man repeating himself. Both repeated this until they started to comically fight in a huge dust cloud._

_She smiled in nostalgia as she passed by a school yard. Outside, there was a male that looked like he was always glaring as he was walking around isles of students, correcting them with their footwork and fighting styles. His glare lifted up a good amount as a red head walked onto the field. She looked and waved at the cat Faunus with the man just nodding._

_Nodding back, she traveled down the sidewalk and found herself next to a huge inn that was full of trees and beautiful flowers. An orange haired girl just kept pointing at things around the garden while a man with a pink streak in his hair just kept smiling and nodding. Beside them there was another couple with pineapple like hair styles looking up at the sky and smiling fondly._

_After a few more minutes, she found herself in a graveyard, still with the shining sun. She walked past the stone markers, but stopped in front of one that held a familiar name._

_**Sawada**_

_She slowly dropped down to her knees and placed the flowers she was carrying down onto the grave. "Tsuna…" She whispered. "I am so sorry." She wept as the bright environment suddenly turned dark and windy. She closed her eyes and wiped her tears away._

_Opening her eyes, an infant that looked like Tsuna was standing right in front of her. Tsuna innocently smiled and began to run off._

"_Tsuna!" She called out as she raced after the boy. Running out of the graveyard, the once bright streets were now dirty and gloomy. Buildings were broken and the air was murky. Tsuna simply kept running down the streets. He giggled in amusement as he kept running, zooming past a rotten looking inn._

"_Tsuna, wait!" Blake cried desperately. She passed a now abandoned school, the fence ripped apart. "Wait!" Winds roared as she came across a now abandoned motorbike. Still trying to keep the infant in her sight, a bakery where the male and female were standing before was set aflame._

"_Tsuna, where are you going?!" She yelled as she continued her chase. The huge building she had passed by before was now in complete ruins. What was once magnificent was now broken and devastated. Continuing her running, the flower shop now was reeking with a horrible odor._

"_Stop, stop!" She repeated as she saw Tsuna climbing up a building. Climbing after him, she watched as the infant crawled into an open window. Following, she rolled into the window and it revealed a bed stained with blood._

_Her breathing quickened as her heart started to beat faster and faster. Her mind became a blur with mind numbing chatters that infected her brain. Her eyes could not see properly with tears of guilt. Every muscle in her body screamed at her to move, but she could not. Shallow breathing was the only sound that entered her ear with the occasional whisper of "Blake…"_

_Her vision slightly cleared, and a teenage Tsuna with a huge blood splatter on his chest was standing in front of her. He was creepily staring at her face with a blank look."Please… I'm sorry… Please forgive me!" She cried._

"_Blake…"She whipped her head around as saw another Tsuna gasping as her weapon was in her hand and driven through his chest. The cat Faunus immediately let go of the blade and started to clutch her head in pain. Though she had her eyes closed, she felt her vision spinning around and around. No matter where the spinning led her, she was always met with the sight of a dying Tsuna._

_Her ears were ringing with the mad whispering of her name. "Blake… Blake… Blake… Blake… Blake…" The voices chanted and echoed, driving her eardrums insane._

"_Leave me alone! Can't you just leave me alone! I'm sorry…" She wailed. "I didn't' know! I didn't know! Please! Just forgive me!"_

**KCLC**

"Blake! Wake up!"

The cat Faunus sprung out of her bed gasping for air. She felt a liquid pouring out of her eyes as she looked around only to see that she was in her bed with the other members of her team looking at her with concern.

"You okay?" Ruby asked gently as she placed her hand on the raven haired girl's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just… had a bad dream that's all." Blake said.

"Must have been one hell of a bad dream." Yang said with her arms crossed as she looked at her partner with concern in her eyes. "You were screaming out Tsuna's name as if your life depended on it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Weiss asked seriously as Blake sighed, trying to find a way out of this topic.

Just trying to think up a way to stop them from pressing on about the dream made her sob as she remembered looking at the bloody body slowly dying by her hands. Blake jerked back when she felt both ruby and Yang hugging her tightly. "It's alright Blake, you can cry if you like." Yang murmured as Blake let the tears roll down her cheeks as she sobbed silently into both of their shoulders.

After a few minutes Blake finally calmed down a good amount, still disturbed by the memory of his body. "Thank you…" Blake said softly with s sniff as the two siblings nodded.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have too. Just give us the word an we'll be there to comfort you." Ruby said gingerly as Blake gave them a smile.

The cat Faunus looked around the room and noticed something. She looked directly into her teammates eyes. 'Where's Tsuna?"

Her three teammates exchanged weird looks as Blake's amber ones looked at them with confusion. Motioning towards the bathroom, the girls opened the door and peeked inside. They were met with a sight of a huge screen that had a Beacon uniform on top of it. The screen however only showed a silhouette of Tsuna washing up inside a small basin tub that was filled with bubbles.

While an orange radio sat to the side playing a certain tune.

**(**Play **Splish Splash** by **Bobby Darin)**

**Splish, splash, I was takin' a bath  
>Long about a Saturday night, yeah<br>A rub dub, just relaxin' in the tub  
>Thinkin' everythin' was alright<strong>

All the girls just kept their eyes glued on the screen, showing only the outline and body of that belonged to the infant. He had a brush and scrubbing himself around his body.

**Well, I stepped out the tub  
>I put my feet on the floor<br>I wrapped the towel around me and I  
>Opened the door<strong>

He then began to step out of the small basin and dry himself off with a towel. Wrapping the towel around him, he grabbed the uniform off of the screen and pushed the object aside. His eyes then widened open in surprise as he saw the four girls staring at his half naked body.

**And then a-splish, splash  
>I jumped back in the bath<br>Well, how was I to know  
>There was a party goin' on?<strong>

Tsuna immediately jumped into the air and the towel came off. As the piece of cotton fell down, it covered Tsuna's body as the infant splashed back into his tub. A playful glare was then thrown by the infant at the spectators.

**There was a-splishin' and a-splashin'  
>Reelin' with the feelin'<br>Movin' and a-groovin'  
>Rockin' and a-rollin', yeah, yeah<strong>

With a shrug of the shoulders, he lifted the glare and just began to dance around the tub. Water splashed all over the floor. Blake couldn't help but smile at how the infant was just enjoying himself.

**Bing, bang, I saw the whole gang  
>Dancin' on my living room rug, yeah<br>Flip, flop, they was doin' the bop  
>All the teens had the dancin' bug<strong>

He positioned his fingers to imitate guns as he pretended to shoot the four girls that were still peeking around the bathroom door. Yang just grinned as she walked into the centre of their dorm room and began to move around a bit. Ruby joined with her sister as Blake and Weiss gave the both of them flat stares.

**There was lollipop with a Peggy Sue  
>Good golly, Miss Molly was-a even there, too<br>A- well-a, splish, splash, I forgot about the bath  
>I went and put my dancin' shoes on, yeah<strong>

Now with them being distracted, they didn't notice Tsuna climbing out of the tub. He pulled the screen infron tof him once again. Taking the uniform, it only took him a couple of seconds to push the screen away and show him dressed up. He then ran to the middle of Ruby and Yang and began to move his body as well.

**I was a-rollin' and a-strollin'  
>Reelin' with the feelin'<br>Movin' and a-groovin'  
>Splishin' and a-splashin', yeah<strong>

**Yes, I was a-splishin' and a-splashin'  
>I was a-rollin' and a-strollin'<br>Yeah, I was a-movin' and a-groovin'  
>We was a-reelin' with the feelin'<br>We was a-rollin' and a-strollin'  
>Movin' with the groovin'<br>Splish, splash, yeah**

**Splishin' and a-splashin'  
>One time I was splishin' and a-splashin'<br>Ooh, I was movin' and a-groovin'  
>Yeah, I was splishin' and a-splashin'<strong>

**(End Song)**

By this time, Blake was now laughing with two of her teammates. Tears of laughter were now falling down her eyes. Tsuna just smiled and walked up to Blake. "All better?" he asked as his golden eyes stared at her with hope.

Blake just picked the infant up and hugged him tightly. "Yes Tsuna, all better. Thanks to you." She whispered as Tsuna kissed her on the cheek.

**KCLC**

"That was an extreme fight you two." Ryohei commented as Weiss and Yang were panting in exhaustion. Their combat class was as enjoyable as they expected. They all suspected their teacher to be some sort of fighting freak, which he was. But Ryohei knew how to control himself and was actually a very likable teacher.

"Next on our list… are Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester." Ryohei announced. He watched as the blond boy walked nervously onto the stage to fight as the other teen walked on with a cocky smirk. "Begin!"

Blake only watched from the side lines as Jaune was getting his ass handed to him. A few minutes later, Ryohei called out for Cardin to stop. Seeing how the boy didn't obey, the boxer quickly appeared right in front of the bully and had a fist held out and inch away from the boy's face. "I said, stop the match Mister Winchester." Ryohei said in a calm, serious voice.

Cardin slowly backed away, fixing a cocky smirk at the blonde boy. Turning around, Ryohei helped Jaune up. "Jaune, it has been weeks now. Try to refer to your extreme scroll when in combat. Gauging your extreme aura will help you decide whether it is the right time to attack or if a more defensive strategy may be a good choice."

The bully only snickered as he walked off the stage. As Ryohei began to talk about future events, Tsuna was walking around. He was given glances of amusement as he weaved around their legs to only end up in front of Cardin and his teammates. One of the teens nudged the leader and Cardin looked down.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little pathetic brat." Sky sneered.

"Do you think that he's lost? What a stupid kid." Dove added.

Tsuna just kept staring at them blankly with a raised eyebrow. This only made Cardin and his team jeer even more. "Look at him, just looking at us with that retarded face." Russel commented.

"Bet that trait came from his stupid mother. Unless it really came from that whore of a mother who claims the he's her sister." Cardin said.

The infant simply narrowed his eyes. He also noticed that no one else was paying any attention to the conversation. "You are really going to regret saying that." Tsuna said in calm anger.

"Yeah whatever you stupid brat. What the hell are you even going to do? Beat us up?"

Tsuna simply took a deep breath, threw a mischievous glance at the four of them with a sadistic grin, and began to wail at the top of his lungs with crocodile tears pouring down his face like rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

The cat Faunus looked around the room and noticed something. She looked directly into her teammates eyes. 'Where's Tsuna?"

Her three teammates exchanged weird looks as Blake's amber ones looked at them with confusion. Motioning towards the bathroom, the girls opened the door and peeked inside. They were met with a sight of a huge screen that had a Beacon uniform on top of it. The screen however only showed a silhouette of Tsuna washing up inside a small basin tub that was filled with bubbles.

While an orange radio sat to the side playing a certain tune.

**(**Play **Gruntin' n Dumpin Lil' Dumplin'.)**

**Splish Splash, I was takin' a bath.  
>Long about a Saturday Night.<br>A Rub... dub, Just fartin' in the tub.  
>Thinkin' everything was all right. <strong>

Curiously watching, Blake stepped out of the hiding spot. She calmly walked over to the screen and pushed it aside. She saw Tsuna and his tiny body, and then she noticed something else in the tub which made her scrunch her face.

**Well, Blake started screaming',  
>I wondered what for<br>I thought I only farted  
>But I did somethin' more <strong>

**And then a splish splash,  
>I left somethin' in the bath,<br>Well, how was I to know  
>Was more than fartin' going on? <strong>

Tsuna just looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Following where her eyes were looking, he saw the special piece that the cat Faunus was looking at with disgust. He just blinked with surprise as he shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish look.

**There was a splishin' and a splashin',  
>Pootin' with a tootin'<br>Gruntin' and a Dumpin',  
>Yeah! <strong>

There could be nothing else to describe. Other than Yang laughing her ass off at how appropiate the song was for the scenario.

**Bing bang, I saw the whole thang  
>Floatin' by my little rubber duck<br>Flip flop, just spinnin' like a top,  
>I thought Blake might up chuck <strong>

Everybody just continued to stare at the substance with wary eyes. As if the brown saucer could kill them at any time.

**It was brown and round like a Baby Ruth  
>For heaven's sake, said Blake that's some smelly poo.<br>A well a, splish splash.  
>She yanked me out the bath,<br>And went and put my potty pants on. **

With a sigh, Blake pulled Tsuna out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, she began to gently dry Tsuna off. After inspecting his body to confirm there wasn't a drop of water left, she handed the infant his Beacon uniform and he changed into it instantly.

**There was a splishin' and a splashin', Pootin' with a tootin' Gruntin' and a Dumpin', Yeah!**

It took a full 10 minutes to get Yang to stop laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Yes it was weird to add those song, but I blame my friends for taking a liking to them and wanting me to do it. But sucks to be them since they give me a few bucks to do it for them.<strong>

**Please review so I know that you still like it and want me to continue.**

**No flames or anything negative please.**


	16. Being CRDL is Crappy

**I do not own KHR, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

While the match between Jaune and Cardin were happening, Blake decided to let Tsuna wander around the class. Promising that he will try to not get in trouble, the infant walked off among the sea of legs and feet. After the fight ended, Ryohei began to explain about the Vytal festival and how other schools will be participating and how it will be extreme.

But then, the sounds of Tsuna's crying tore through the air.

When the sound reached her ears, her mind completely blanked out for a moment in anger. She immediately knew there was a cause for that crying, and whoever was responsible would be answering to her. As the cat Faunus headed calmly to her adopted brother, everyone she met vacated her path, terrified to get in her way.

When Blake finally arrived at the scene, she looked around to see the setting. A familiar man with a pineapple hair style was sitting on the floor nearby quietly, munching on some popcorn. Sitting on either side of him were Chrome and Lambo, sharing his popcorn with him, which he didn't really seem to mind.

Taking note that more of those who were at Tsuna's funeral were here, she stored it at the back of her head. She looked to a corner and saw Kyoya standing off in it, an expectant gleam in his eyes. She wondered how he knew about the crying, but then saw Hibird with a camera around its neck.

"Stupid herbivores, stupid herbivores." The canary chirped as it perched itself on Tsuna's head with Natsu and Ela.

All the other new teachers, including Takeshi, were all sitting on a sofa that was suddenly set up on the stage for some reason without anyone noticing. They meanwhile were also munching on bags of popcorn similar to the pineapple haired man, known as Mukuro.

Finally, her eyes came to rest on Cardin and his teammates, who was standing in the middle of a circle and looking around fearfully as he noticed the staff and teachers. Tsuna meanwhile was still standing in front of them, crying loudly.

Blake slowly approached them, her eyes fixed on Cardin. The child's sobs quieted down and he ran towards Blake, hugging her leg and burying his face in her clothes, sniffling pitifully. Blake gently patted him on the head a couple of times before asking "What happened?"

"I-I just wanted t-to talk to t-them o-over there, b-but they was b-being mean a-and called m-me s-stupid b-brat!" Tsuna said between sobs. "H-he called you a w-whore of a mother! A-and he called m-me r-retarded!"

Blake's anger was steadily building, but lost it after that last line. Keeping a tight rein, Blake picked Tsuna up; she carried him over to the edge of the circle where her teammates were. Carefully putting Tsuna in Ruby's hood, she fixed her eyes on Cardin and his team, who were doing their best to not pee their pants.

"Professor Sasagawa!" Blake called out.

"Call me Ryohei to the extreme! And what is it?!" The boxer asked, though he had a feeling of what was to happen.

"Do we have time for one quick match?"

"I extremely believe we do!" Ryohei announced as the guardians moved the couch off to the side of the stage. Making a 'come hither' motion Blake took her place on the stage and put her weapon to the ground.

With cocky expressions, team CRDL walked on stage as well. All of them drew their weapons and surrounded her. But she still emitted an intense aura that made them afraid to approach her. Seeing how they were too afraid, she decided to make the first move.

She rushed forward and performed a chop of Sky's neck, stunning the teen. She then disarmed him of his weapon and held one of his arms strait as Dove ran in to help. Seeing this, Blake kicked Dove square in the gut. The boy tumbled off of the stage and didn't get back up.

Looking back at sky, she pushed him into a wall and he groaned in pain. Blake then grabbed his arm and pulled him forward and performed another chop, but this time at her throat. Sky fell down to the ground like a sack of potatoes gasping for air.

Russel thought he had an opportunity and tried to attack from behind. Blake sidestepped the attack and hit the back of his neck multiple times before he tried to attack with a backhand strike. She grabbed his face and twisted his body, making turn around as she kicked his legs into the air, making him airborne. Another swift kick with her leg, and his face met her foot.

Cardin ran in furious and swung his mace wildly. Blake simply directed the arm down and punched his left cheek. Cardin being stunned was then slapped on the ears by two cupped hands. Being enraged, Cardin swung his mace again. Blake used her left elbow to block the handle, and used the momentum to kick Cardin in the stomach. Cardin punched for Blake's right side, which was countered with another elbow block and this time a left elbow to the jaw. Blake regained her balance quickly and punched the same sport where she last struck. Dazed, Cardin could only feel Blake deliver two more kicks to his ribs. When Cardin looked up again, Blake threw a punch to Cardin's jaw. Finally the cat Faunus dealt the finishing blow with a heel kick to the stomach that sent Cardin flying.

Only the sounds of Tsuna's giggling and applauding with joy echoed in the class room as everyone was stunned at the display of highly skilled unarmed combat.

**KCLC**

After their combat class, it was now time for their history. Blake sat with her teammates as Tsuna was being taken care of by Chrome, who was actually the assisting teacher of the history professor, Mukuro. She took out her note book and began to listen to the creepy professor's lecture.

"Before this time of peace, it was a time of war," Murkuro said creepily as he slowly walked around the classroom. Just a single look from him made some of the students shiver in fear. "The four kingdoms used to fight against one another for a variety of reasons: Religion, resources, the arts, territory, even a simply flexing of power."

Blake already knew about all of this, the history of the kingdom and how all the war broke out. But then she was caught off guard about what the professor said next.

"Kufufu, but what was there before the war?" He questioned the class.

Weiss was the first to raise her hand. "Umm, sir? Are you referring about the 'old' world?" Many confused looks were turned between the Schnee heiress and one of the mist guardians.

"Kufufu, you are right. I guess your studying with that mad bomber really is helping." Mukuro commented before continuing. "The 'old' world is a newly discovered and still being studied time where Grimm didn't exist. Dust was nothing and was an unknown substance at the time. However, mankind still did manage to survive with technology that a bit more primitive than ours, but still works exactly the same, leading to the theory that we evolved from this technology." He then waved his hands. "But I'm getting off topic."

"Sir?"

"Yes Miss Schnee?"

"If we're going to learn about the old world, how are we going to be able to study it? There are no textbooks that refer to this part of history.

"Thanks to the discovery made by our Grimm studies teacher, Hayato Gokudera, he found out about the old world and thought that it should be known around the world. He found some old textbooks that luckily were not destroyed with the age and reprinted all of them. During this semester, you all will read this textbook and take notes. After four classes, I hope that you all have finished your textbooks as we will be talking about it and or course having tests." Mukuro explained, before snapping his fingers. Textbooks flew out of a closet and set themselves down on the desks in front of the students. But a couple of them smacked two specific students in the head and Mukuro called them out.

"Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester, you two will stay after class as I need to talk to you two about some very important issues? Thank you so much." As the groups began to vacate the room, Pyrrha stayed behind for Jaune. Meanwhile, Ren and Nora walked up to Chrome was holding Tsuna in her arms.

Chrome!" Nora exclaimed. Tsuna barely managed to jump out of the second mist guardian's arms and onto a desk as the orange haired girl crushed the other with a big hug. "I can't believe you got a job here! Killed any Ursa's lately?"

"Nora." Chrome greeted with a smile. "No, I've been too busy with paperwork with Mukuro."

"Kufufu." Murkuro evilly chuckled. "My dear Chrome, you know that you don't have to work on those pieces of abomination with me. You can have your own freedom and enjoy your own time." He said while smirking. His smirk still was up when he turned his attention back to Jaune and Cardin. "Now you two have been struggling in my class since day one. Now, I believe it is both your lack of interest and your stubborn natures. But too bad, you both have to learn if you don't want your future generation to be ashamed of you. As for a little punishment, both of you must read about the Great Depression found on pages 192 to 199. I want an essay on my desk by the next class. Now run along." He said as he turned his attention back to Chrome.

Jaune walked out the door, followed by Jaune, then Cardin. Nora and Ren however were still in the class room catching up with their old friends. The bully shoved Jaune to the ground as soon as the both of them were out of Mukuro's sight. Pyrrha quickly picked her team leader up, glaring at the bully. "You know I really will break his legs." There was a high pitch shriek from around the corner Cardin had turned down, and he was seen fleeing back down the hall. Aroudn the corner walked Blake, who was walking at a moderate fast pace due to forgetting Tsuna in the classroom.

A grin then began to form Pyrrha's face as an idea came to her head. She grabbed Jaune by the arm, and began to lead him somewhere. "I have an idea, come with me!"

As the two of them went to the roofs, Kyoya and Lambo saw the two and looked at each other.

**KCLC**

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha came onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not _that _depressed." Jaune said and looked over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha. "I can always be a farmer or something…"

Pyrrha blinked and then glanced down, quickly grabbing his arm; she pulled him from the edge. "Jaune no, that is not why I brought you up here! I know you are having a difficult time in class, and that you are still not the strongest of fighters, so.. I wanted to help you."

Unknowing to both of them, Cardin was leaning in his windowsill right below them.

Jaune glanced over her, slightly depressed. "What…?"

Pyrrha looked over him, smiling slightly. "We could train up here, after class where no on ecould bother us."

"You think I need help?"

"No, that's not what I meant.."

"But that is what you just said.."

"Everyone need a push from time to time, it doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you are capable of."

However, Jaune turning away from her, lowered his head and voice. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say!" She gasped. "Of course you do!"

Then, he turned back around, he looked angrily at Pyrrha "No, I don't!" Then sighs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and he reveals the truth. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon…" Jaune turns his back to her so he doesn't have to face her.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Jaune yelled and looks at her again. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

"What? But… why?"

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune replied "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough."

Pyrrha approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Then let me help you!"

However, he turned on her with mad frustration. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune.. I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives!" He barked, interrupting her sentence. "Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I?"

A sound of the combination of metal colliding with something and lightning startled the two of them. Peeking over to the door where they exited from, Kyoya was now holding an unconscious Cardin who looked burnt to a crisp. The prefect tossed the body down the stairs and stood at the doorway as Lambo lazily walked over to the two of them.

"Jaune, if you can't do it on your own; then simply ask for help." Lambo answered in a matter of fact tone.

"B-but Lambo why do I hav-"

"Herbivore." Kyoya said in a tone that dared the blonde boy to continue. "Think about it. Did your father, his father, or any of your ancestors manage to fight and survive without being trained, without help?"

Knowing that Kyoya would only say so much, Lambo took the rest of the talking. "Every single new staff member here had their own problems in the past. None of them tried to solve it by themselves. Instead, they each had someone that could help them overcome whatever obstacle was in their way. Yes, even Kyoya was included." Pyrrha was surprised at this fact as Kyoya had equal, perhaps even greater, fighting skills than her.

Jaune looked down in shame. "Sorry about that Pyrrha… I guess that I really didn't have to blow up on you like that. It's due to stress, you know?"

"Jaune." He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that the girl had placed her hand down. "It's alright, I'm your teammate. Like it or not, I am very concerned for you. Not as a comrade, but as a close friend."

Kyoya then approached the group. Lambo saw this and backed off slowly. The prefect placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Herbivore." The blonde boy winced as the grip tightened painfully. "For entering Beacon with fake transcripts, I will bite you to death. Consider this training at the same time." He said bluntly as he raised a tonfa with his other hand.

Lambo only smiled as Jaune did his best to dodge the one tonfa as Pyrrha was trying to get Kyoya to calm down. He turned around to leave the group to their antics. He pulled out a grape flavored lollipop and began to enjoy the taste with great liking. Approaching the bottom step, he heard Cardin groan and twitch a bit in extreme pain.

Lambo shocked him again and kicked him right in the face before continuing down the halls.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Man I can't wait to get the season 1 part out of the way! The trailers are quick, but still tough to write. But I hope you guys are enjoying them.**

**Feel free to review.**

**No flames or anything negative please!**


	17. Omake: Lightning Tralier

**I do not own KHR, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"Mom! What's going on here?!"

Jaune Arc was rushing around his house with a dumbfound look on his face as he was dusting the funiture. Around him, his five of his sisters, mother, and father were running around as well, cleaning the house, tidying things up, and cooking a huge feast.

"Don't you remember? A friend of our family's son is coming over." His mother yelled out from the kitchen due to how far the distance was between them and over the sound of frying.

"I don't think he would remember mom! Especially since this kid is nothing more than a spoiled brat!" The eldest sister answered as she was rearranging the books on shelves.

"Don't say that! He can be a very nice person!" Another sister snapped as she was gently rocking two twin babies in their cribs, shushing them to sleep gently.

Three other girls, triplets, all glared at their eldest sister. "He's fun to play with and we can connect with him easily!" They all argued at the same time as they were picking up the toys that were scattered all over the ground.

"That's because the three of you are spoiled as well!" The eldest snapped. Jaune could hear his father sigh as he was also cleaning the floor. Lucky for him, Jaune introduced him to perhaps man's greatest invention, earplugs.

Just as the cleaning was finished, a doorbell rang. Jaune quickly answered the door, and met a huge teen about his age. You could almost compare the two of them to a mountain. The teen scratched his head nervously. "Umm, can I help you?" Jaune asked tying to not sound scared.

"Is this the house where the Arc's live?" The boy asked.

Jaune nodded. The boy turned around and walked away from the door. Peeking off to the side and out the windows, the family saw the big boy stalking over to a motorcycle with a small side car. Gently shaking it, the boy calmly said "Lambo, wake up. We're here. You don't want to make them wait right?"

All of them heard a yawn. Climbing out of the car, a small boy at the age of seven rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His clothing made him look like a street punk, but it still showed his child innocence by having it have cow spot patterns on his clothing. But what stood out were the cow horns on his head. His hair was the combination of an afro and messy short hair.

"I guess you're right, thanks for the ride Rauji." Lambo said while stretching and taking out a couple of suitcases. The mountain teen nodded his head while climbing into the motorcycle and rode out of the driveway. Dragging the suitcases along, he entered through the door.

He was welcomed by the entire arc family (minus the two sleeping infants). "Well, it looks like my guardian asked you guys if you could take care of me. I'll do my best to not cause any trouble." He said lazily.

Jaune's father furrowed his eyebrows when he heard a single part of the sentence. "Guardian?"

Lambo shrugged. "The man you know as my father died in an accident. Someone took me in and became my guardian. Don't worry though; he's like an older brother to me."

Mrs. Arc then grabbed the boy and held him up. "Oh my, you've grown so much." She commented.

"Lambo, play with us!" The triplets shouted as they wrestled him out of their mother's grip. Being put down, their mother slightly shooed them away.

"Now girls, you can play with Lambo later. Right now, he needs to unpack everything. Jaune, do you think you can help him with his luggage to your room?"

"Why mine?" Jaune asked with curiosity.

"Because that's where he will be sleeping." His father answered as he grabbed one of the suitcases and started to climb the stairs. Grabbing the second suitcase, Jaune followed his father with Lambo trailing behind him. Reaching his room, his father put the luggage down and went back down stairs.

Opening the door, Lambo saw that Jaune's room was still a huge mess. Comics were scattered all over the room with papers and pencils spread out across a desk. The only par that seemed clean in the room was the bed and closet.

"Uhhh…" Lambo started, making Jaune feel embarrassed about the condition of his sleeping area. "Nice room? Just a couple of touches here and there and everything will be good?"

The blonde boy chuckled nervously and began to pick up his comics off of the ground to make room for Lambo to sleep. With the help of the cow Faunus, it made the word go by a lot quicker. After the clean up, Jaune's dad came back up with an air mattress for their guest to sleep on. Setting it up, all of them were called down for dinner.

Quickly stepping down the stairs, they arrived in the dining room. The huge table was covered in plates of food. Sitting down on their seats, the entire family and their guest began to eat. Bad thing was, Lambo was sitting next to the eldest sister. Though she saw that he wasn't spoiled anymore, she still saw him as an immature brat.

"Hey, pass the salt." She said as she eyed the shaker.

Lambo grabbed the condiment but looked at her directly in the eye. "What's the magic word?"

"Ooohhhhhhhh." The triplets all said in sync, amused at what may happen.

The eldest just glared at the child. "Please." She said with her teeth gritted together.

Lambo then passed the salt shaker to her. She started to sprinkle her food, but then heard Lambo's voice. "You know, you should really change that attitude. Just judging people by their appearances will be a huge mistake."

The eldest banged her hands on the table. "That's it! We'll settle this outside now!" She growled, her patience with the boy lowering by the second.

"Don't we have to wait for an hour after eating before we start moving around?" The cow Faunus deadpanned. He was instantly grabbed by the collar and dragged along. Opening the door to an open field, she threw the cow Faunus with all her might and he flew a pretty far distance across.

Landing on the ground with a splat, Lambo got back up to his feet. The rest of the Arc family tried to stop the sister, but she was too pissed off. She strutted forward with her weapon, which were tow boomerangs that had Dust chambers and could turn into sub-machineguns.

Shooting the cow Faunus repeatedly, she kept up her furious attack as Lambo kept dodging the shots. Moving left and right, jumping up and down, there seemed to be an impressive amount of stamina in the boy. Seeing how shooting Lambo wasn't working, she pressed a button as her guns became boomerangs. Switching the chambers around, the weapons began to crack with yellow electricity. She threw the weapon at Lambo. Their movements were hard to track for Lambo and it hit him right in the stomach. Lightning enlarged and cracked violently as the cow Faunus screamed and crashed into a wall.

"Hmph, no sweat." The eldest sister said as the boomerang flew back to her. She turned around to look at her family looking at where Lambo landed. The sound of rubble moving entered her ear and she turned her head around.

"To…ler…ate…" He mumbled to himself, looking perfectly fine with only a few spots of dust on his clothing. He breathed in and out deeply. He tried to think of happy thought to make him not cry. He was a big boy and wanted to do his older brotherly figure proud. Too busy focusing on himself, he didn't notice the boomerangs flying towards him again.

Luckily dodging out of the way at the right time, he grabbed a grenade. As he unclipped the pin, one of the flying weapons hit him in the back of the head while the other hit the grenade. The result was a violent explosion with a huge bolt of electricity sparking in the air.

The weapons flew back to their owner, now thinking that the deed was done. But instead she heard crying. She groaned in annoyance as she still had to take care of the brat. As the smoke cleared, she saw Lambo holding a pink bazooka. He jumped in it and pulled a string that was connected to the trigger. A large pink cloud of smoke surrounded him.

The eldest was surprised while the rest of the family was horrified. "Did you just make him commit suicide?" Jaune asked in shock.

The sister was looking at the scene with caution. The smoke was still clearing. "Oh boy… What is this?" said a voice. The sister looked curiously. "I was just in the middle of eating my shortcake as well…" it sighed. The smoke cleared and the sister frowned. Who was this man?

10 years later Lambo looked at the scene with calm eyes. His hairstyle, eyes, and even the way he stood were exactly like the younger self but with more swag. He even had a mark under one of his eyes. He looked directly at the eldest sister. "Hm? Do I know you?" T-Lambo asked.

"Who the hell are you?!" The eldest sister accused, slightly blushing at how handsome the person in front of her was. She still however raised her weapons as caution.

"Oh, I remember now. This is when I was fighting the eldest sister of the arc family. Man, sure brings back memories. Well, I guess I'll fight for my ten year self then." T-Lambo sighed as he positioned himself like a bull.

His horns cracked with electricity as he charged forward. "Thunder Set!" He announced. As he ran closer and closer, the elder sister didn't seem to hesitate.

"You think that scares me?! You're still too young to beat me!"" She exclaimed as she struck the ground with both of her weapons. More electricity sparked in the air and formed a huge yellow ball blocking her. T-Lambo gulped nervously as the eldest punched the ball with the back of her fist, shooting huge bolts at the teenager.

To her surprise, T-Lambo was still kicking pretty well."Gotta… stay… CALM!" he yelled as he started crying again. All of the Arc family sweat dropped. T-Lambo grabbed the 10-year bazooka again and shot himself.

"Oh boy… What do we have here?" asked a deep voice. Electricity crackled. The sister stepped back. A cold shiver ran down her spine. The smoke cleared and a man stood at the spot. He looked oddly matured, nothing like how Lambo looked. This man emitted an aura of power.

"Twenty years ago was it?" A-Lambo asked to himself. He then slightly widened his eyes in recognition at the eldest sister. "Oh hey, it's Joanne 'Shock Jockey' Arc, how's it going?" He waved.

The eldest sister, Joanne, looked stunned at the man. "How do you know my nickname?" She asked.

A-Lambo shrugged. "Word travels fast." He simply replied. Joanne could feel narrowed eyes coming from her parents. Shaking that feeling away, she noticed that she was almost out of Dust to use. Deciding to put the rest into one final attack. But still not realizing that Lambo was a human lightning rod, she launched the rest of her Dust right at the man.

But to her surprise, the lightning started to flow around A-Lambo. "Is that all?" He asked as the electricity concentrated into the size of a soccer ball and he began to kick it around. Seeing the surprised look on Joanne's face, he slightly smirked as slammed the ball into the ground.

Electtrico Reverse!" A-Lambo yelled as he released the current into the ground. The lightning sped through the ground. Though the ground would normally absorb it, A-Lambo injected some of his lightning flames into it so the electricity could speed through the ground and shock his opponent.

Joanne was blown into the sky with the amount of power the attack had, but then was caught by A-Lambo. Bringing her to her feet, a puff of smoke enveloped the adult and a 7 year old Lambo was seen with some candy in his mouth.

"Well, I'm certainly going to have a hard time explaining this." Lambo muttered to himself as he walked back into the house.

Jaune just looked t the child and thought one thin. _"He's going to be in my room?!"_

Joanne however was being stared down by her two parent. She was then grabbed by the ear and started to be pulled into the house.

"Now young lady, we are going to have a talk about what kind of friends you hang out with to earn the nickname 'Shock Jockey'!"

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What will the next trailer be?**

**No flames or anything negative please!**


	18. Omake: Cloud Tralier

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Pyrrha Nikos, winner of the Minstral Regional Tournament 3 times in a row, walked into the arena surrounded by the roaring audience. She waved politely towards the crowds, which excited them even more. As she turned to face her opponent, she saw a teen a couple years older than her.

She had watched his fights whenever she was not in the arena, and was impressed with his abilities. He would pretty much plow through his opponents with ease and just have a bored look on his face doing so, with the occasional yawn. But whenever he won and it showed his ranking, he would always seem to be staring at Pyrrha's profile picture.

He had short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the centre of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of 'M' shape. His sharp, grey, eyes stared at her calculatingly. He wore a black suit top around his shoulders with a purple dress shirt which as accompanied with black trousers. Though surprised by his choice of battle apparel, she decided to be polite and comment nicely. "That suit looks good on you."

"Hn." Was all he grunted as he continued to glare at the crowd. He did not want to participate in this tournament originally. But then since it would be a chance to be fighting the champion Pyrrha Nikos, he tolerated the crowding.

A speaker squawked to life as a voice started to boom. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you all ready for this year's Minstral Regional Tournament?!" The audience roared loudly, showing their enthusiasm to the upcoming fight. "On the left side, coming back for the fourth time in a row, Pyrrha Nikos! And on the right side, his first time here yet has shown impressive skills, Kyoya Hibari

"He's right; I've watched your matches and you are very skilled." Pyrrha confirmed with a polite smile.

"Herbivore, don't bother complimenting me." Kyoya replied. Pyrrha nodded, though she was slightly unpleased with that comment. "But no matter, we shall judge each other's abilities in this fight." He said coldly as he walked over to his side of the arena.

Both of the fighters stared each other down. Preparing her rifle and shield, she noticed that Kyoya was fishing around in his pocket. When he brought his hand out, a small canary was in his hand. She actually saw him smirk softly and say something, but she could tell it was filled with slight concern. The canary bobbed once before flying off. Her focus was brought back when a bell signaled their fight to start.

Pyrrha rushed forward with a slash as Kyoya jumped back before rolling to the side as Pyrrha's sword became a rifle as she fired rounds at him. Kyoya then rushed forward in a zigzag motion as Pyrrha couldn't get a clean shot on him as he was moving too fast for her to shoot. Kyoya jumped up and kicked Pyrrha who blocked with her shield as she pushed him back.

Kyoya landed in a crouch as Pyrrha was upon him with her shield on her back as she now wielded a spear and tried to impale him. Kyoya then grabbed Pyrrha's outstretched spear and used it as leverage as he lifted himself up and kicked at Pyrrha's head. Pyrrha saw this and blocked with her forearm as she pushed him back as she took back out her shield. Pyrrha threw her shield at Kyoya who expected this action and had enough time to move out of the way from the throw. He then finally whipped out his tonfas and blocked the incoming shield from behind him. Not wanting to give back her weapon, Kyoya smashed the shield so that it embedded itself in the arena wall deeply.

Throwing a chained end at the wall next to the red-head, he retracted the chain and spun around before attempting to strike Pyrrha. Changing her spear into a sword, she blocked the attack. She had to defend herself a couple more times as more attacks came swiftly, hoping to not give her the chance to attack. Pyrrha caught a small break and broke the assault and started on of her own.

Weapons clashed fiercely as sparks flew from the colliding metals. Pyrrha then jumped into the air attempting an attack on the head as Kyoya performed a sweep at her legs. Both attacks barely missed each other. Kyoya tried to hit Pyrrha as she landed on the ground, but she blocked the attack at the last minute. She rolled furiously as she dodged more attacks, getting back up when Kyoya dodged a sweep attack.

Throwing a horizontal slash, her back ended up facing Kyoya. He tried to attack, but was caught off guard be her performing a two-footed kick, hitting him right in the chest. Kyoya was forced to defend himself as another furious clash was made. Both ended up back to back with weapons locked, both struggling for dominance. Pyrrha kicked Kyoya in the stomach and smacked him in the head, stunning the boy.

The boy was then sent flying with a powerful kick sent towards his chest and came into contact with the wall. Quickly getting back up, Kyoya muttered something and took out a pair of handcuffs that had a purple flame on the keyhole. Whipping the weapon around, the chains then extended as one end of the cuff was open and headed towards Pyrrha. The red head lifted her hand and batted the handcuff away.

At least, that's what the audience saw.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow in interest at what he saw. Pulling out another hancuff, he threw both of them. Pyrrha blocked one with her weapon, and redirected the other one. Kyoya then smirked when he finally concluded what her semblance was: Polarity.

"Omnivore." He simply said, just loud enough for Pyrrha to hear. He now knew that he had to be careful. Both kept circling each other, waiting for the other to make a move. A few minutes passed, and Kyoya decided to go on the offensive.

He quickly sped forward and appeared on Pyrrha's left side. She tried to block the attack with her blade but Kyoya stopped her elbow and struck her hip with a tonfa. She was then sent flying across the floor. Rolling back onto her feet, Pyrrha used the momentum to jump backwards and shoot a couple of Dust rounds towards Kyoya. When that happened, she quickly grabbed her shield and threw it once more.

Kyoya performed a back flip to dodge the rounds. Landing on the ground, he just got a glimpse of the flat metal right in front of his face. He barely got out of the way again before it could hit his face. He then got out of its way again to avoid the ricochet.

She then ran forward and jumped into the air, firing another attack at Kyoya who thought that she would attack from the ground. He dodged the attack and looked back to see a blade striking down on him. He used both of his tonfas to block the attack and the both of them were locked once again.

Stepping back and letting the blade fall, he used the force to roll forward and throw Pyrrha into the ground. Kyoya smashed the ground with his weapon, but Pyrrha rolled out of the way and slashed at Kyoya with her sword form. He leapt back and looked down, and saw that his suit was sliced open. He then looked at Pyrrha with an impressed look. "Woaw." Was all he commented.

Kyoya blurred towards her side and threw a knee strike. She blocked the attack with her shield and travelled through the air. Kyoya threw a weighted end of his tonfa and a chain wrapped around her leg. Lifting the tonfa up forcefully, Pyrha also was thrown into the air. With all his might, the prefect slammed the weapon to the ground, dragging the champion down as well.

As she fell down, she knew that it was the end of the fight. For the first time in years, she had finally lost. But instead of disappointment, there was joy. For the first time in a long time, she had fun. This was perhaps one of the most fun fights she has had in years. She looked at her opponent and smiled, who surprisingly returned it with a smirk.

Pyrrha slammed down to the ground, coughing in pain with eyes closed. Opening them, she saw the tip of a tonfa pointed at her face. A buzzer then sounded. "What a shocking fight! Pyrrha Nikos, the champion, has finally been dethroned! The winner is Ky-!"

"I forfeit."

The crowd gasped as all of them heard the cloud guardian's answer. Pyrrha even looked at him with surprise. "You, don't want to be the winner of the tournament?

"No, because I don't like the Herbivores crowding." Kyoya answered, making the red head sweat drop. But to her surprise, the cold man extended an arm. "Omnivore, take you place now." He said. Taking his hand, he lifted her up. He then began to help carry her to the podium where she rested on him while he stood in second place.

Though slightly irritated by the crowding, he tolerated it for her. So many reporters and newsmen gathered around the fighters and kept asking them questions. While Pyrrha did her best to answer them, Kyoya glared at them to make them go away.

After the questioning, it was finally time for the fighters to go back home. Lucky for her, Kyoya was still willing to be a gentleman and help her get back home. Reaching her house, the male nodded and started to walk off. "Wait."

He heard Pyrrha's voice, and stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked directly at her green eyes. "What is it Omnivore?"

The red head just rested herself on the stairs. "Why do you keep calling people herbivores, but me an omnivore?"

"I call them herbivores because they are weak. You are an omnivore on the other hand, because of the amount of strength you have." Was all Kyoya replied. He was about to turn around again, but saw that she had one more question for him.

"Would you like to spar a couple times more later during this week?"

Now this question caught him off guard. But for some reason, it made him give off a small rare smile. "Hn, what time and area did you have in mind?" He asked with curiosity.

"How about the field near here? Just around the corner? Two days from now." She answered, eagerly waiting for his answer. All she received a nod, which was all that she needed. "Well, I guess I'll see you there then." She said happily.

"Hn." Was all Kyoya grunted as he walked down the streets as the red head opened her house door. Weaving around the empty sidewalks, a four year old that looked like him suddenly hopped down to his side and began walking with him.

"So…" The four year old stared. "That was Pyrrha Nikos hmm?" He then asked with admirable curiosity.

"Yes, that is the omnivore's name." Kyoya stated as he continued back to wherever his next destination was.

"And with you accepting her request, I will assume that you have taken a rather large amount of interest in her?" The child asked, continuing to probe at the problem. Kyoya looked down and glared at the child. He slammed the tip of his tonfa at the ground where the kid was. But he disappeared and ended up on the weapon's handle.

Still glaring at the child, he turned around and stared to walk down the streets again. This only made the child chuckle in amusement. He then stared up into the night sky deep in thought. He then heard a car alarm go off and notice that the older male had smashed a random car.

"Looks like he has." The child mused.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry if it was a bit weird for that last bit.**

**No flames of anything negative please!**


	19. The Cat Remains While the Cub Strays

**I do not own KHR, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Into the streets of Vale being decorated for the Vytal Festival, streamers and balloons in several colors are proudly on display, and Team RWBY and Tsuna were strolling (Tsuna was in an orange baby carrier thanks to Ela) through it together, all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front. A sign was put up by an elderly shopkeeper who owned the 'From Dust Till Dawn' store that read in bright red letters 'WELCOME TO VALE!' for all the foreign newcomers from their kingdoms of Vytal.

Weiss stopped and raised her arms in amazement "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss..." Ruby frowned a little. "It's kinda weirding me out…"

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" Weiss turned to Ruby. "There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang crossed her arms. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet, you!" Weiss yelled back a bit.

Hours later after they toured around Vale, the group stopped nearby the docks, the sounds of foghorns were heard from the boat. Ruby pinched her nose while looking side to side. "Ugh, it smells like fish. What are we doing here?"

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon," Weiss exclaimed. "I fell as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them" Blake spoke up as Weiss continued to walk. "So she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Tsuna let out a small giggle as she played with his hair.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss scoffed.

The four of them turned around and continued down the street for a few minutes. "Whoa." The group stopped and looked over a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police force before walking over to the detective in front writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the detectives.

"Robbery." Said the Detective as he walked next to his partner. "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang sighed sadly.

"They left all the money again." The detective's partner sighed.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" asked the Detective.

"I don't know, an army?"

"You're thinking about the White Fang?" The first detective asked his partner, ignoring the remark.

"Yeah," the 2nd Detective removed his sunglasses. "I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmpf! The White Fang." Weiss scoffed with her arms crossed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

Lucky for her, no one noticed Blake's cat ear twitch in anger. She glared at the Schnee heiress. Even though the cat Faunus hated the White Fang now, they still were Faunus that were willing to fight for their brothers and sister in all but blood. "What's your problem?!" She demanded, surprising her teammates at the sudden outburst of anger.

"My problem?" Weiss turned to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"Well, you can hardly say that." Blake replied and turned to Weiss. "But in the White Fang, they're a collection of misguided Faunus." Her own words seemed to stab her right in the heart.

"Misguided?" The heiress talked back. "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake relented somewhat before looking back at the scene.

"Hmmm… Blake's got a point." Ruby spoke up. "Besides, the police still haven't caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… Maybe it could be him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss exclaimed, this did not amuse Blake. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Weiss, that's not necessarily true…" Yang spoke up.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" someone shouted out from the docks.

Hearing someone shouting, the four teens turned around and rushed back towards the docks to see a pair of sailors chasing a monkey tailed Faunus with tanned skin, spiky blonde hair, an open white jacket with no shirt underneath, red wrist bracers and a pair of blue pants with a chain on them. The energetic monkey man kept running until he jumped on the edge of the boat, where he turned towards the sailors chasing him with a cheeky grin.

Though this caught the girl's attention, something else caught Blake's eye. While the others looked at the Faunus, she saw one eight year old child wearing a fedora and suit while another was five years old with a military uniform on. The fedora wearing child caught her eye as she recognized him from the funeral, however, she did not recognize the other.

The two children butted heads as the younger one looked angrier than the older one. She just sweat dropped at their antics. She however failed to notice Ela turn back to its cat form and start walking off. Tsuna quietly dropped down to the ground and chased after the cat with almost impossible to hear steps.

As Blake turned back to see the Faunus that her teammates were looking at, the stowaway jumped off of a lamppost and started running towards the town. AS he passed Blake, she received a wink that made her somewhat surprised as he ran.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition." Yang commented as she pointed at the disappearing Faunus and cops. "And there it goes…"

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss exclaimed before rushing off to follow the monkey man, prompting the others to do the same.

Blake was about to follow, but then noticed that her front side was a lot lighter than before. She glanced down and started to panic as Tsuna was nowhere to be found. But with a sound of laughter, she followed it and saw Tsuna chasing Ela around the sidewalk.

Sighing with relief, she saw that her teammates didn't make it that far because they ran into a girl with orange hair. As the cat Faunus approached Tsuna, she saw that he stopped chasing the cat and stared at the orange haired girl intently with calculating eyes. She looked with confusion between the two of them, but still scooped Tsuna up and began to walk to the group.

"What's going on here?" Blake asked as she approached her group.

"Oh Blake, this is out new friend Penny. We just ran into her." Ruby introduce, noticing that her teammate had just entered the conversation.

"Which makes me wonder, what are you doing here in Vale?" Yang questioned.

"I'm here to see the fair and fight in the tournament!" The girl named Penny responded happily.

"Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss questioned incredulously.

"I'm combat ready!" Saluted Penny

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress?" Blake asked.

"It's a combat skirt!"

Ruby, the skirt sister sped over to Weiss' side "Yeah" Weiss held out her hand and Ruby low-fived it.

But then, realization hit Weiss. "Wait a minute." She walked over to Penny and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

"The who…?"

Weiss was holding up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake started to make her argument. Tsuna once again wriggled out of Blake's grip undetected and began to sneak back to Ela, who was for some reason not following them.

Weiss turned her attention from Penny to Blake. "Huh?"

Blake started to walk over to Weiss angrily. "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him degenerate! He's a person!" She listed with her face full of fury.

"Oh I'm sorry." The heiress releases Penny and motions to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake yelled. She tried her best to tolerate the Schnee, which was pretty easy, but now that she was talking about her race like this; she couldn't stand by and let her talk like that.

"Stop _what?_ He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus' in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little _brat_!" Blake growled, greatly surprising her teammate.

Why in the world would you call me that?! I'm your teammate!" Weiss questioned, offended by the accusation.

"You're a judgemental little girl, that's what you are!" Blake hissed angrily. "The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species." Blake continued. "It makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"So you admit it!" Weiss yelled to Blake. "The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake yelled back, completely angry. She was just hoping that this would be a nice peaceful day for the entire team to hang out. Instead, it had to be ruined by the spoiled brat of a girl. She just wished that Tsuna could just have a good day and enjoy the outdoors since there was no school work distracting her.

Speaking of Tsuna, where was he?

Once again noticing Tsuna was gone, she whipped her head around in worry. "Guys, where's Tsuna?" She panicked.

"You mean that boy who snuck away?" Penny asked with curiosity.

"Yes!" Blake answered.

"He followed a cat right into that alleyway." The orange haired girl answered pointed down a break between the buildings.

Blake immediately began to run down the streets to the alley way. She now just realized that the streets were quiet and empty… too quiet and empty. But with the quiet street, she couldn't hear anything. Rounding the corner, she saw several men in bandages with top hats.

One had an empty syringe in his hand while another held a sleeping Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" She shouted as she ran towards the masked figures. One of them simply lifted up their hand a wall of black flames stopped her in her tracks temporarily.

"Blake Belladonna, let us keep the boy, and your debt shall be wiped clean." One of them replied in a raspy voice.

"What debt are you talking about?!" She demanded still, keeping her eyes fiercely on Tsuna's unconscious body.

"You know well enough Miss Belladonna." The voice answered as the flames were still up and high. A circle of black flames then opened in an alley wall and a bandaged hand beckoned them to follow.

"Blake, who are you talking to?!" Ruby's voice shouted out as her teammates were chasing her.

Lucky for the cat Faunus, the wall of flames died down just enough for her to jump over it and reach her hands out. "I didn't agree to any of this! Give him back you bastards!" She growled as she grabbed the figure that had Tsuna in their arm tightly, trying to wrestle the infant out of the group.

"What are you all waiting for? Come on!" A voice shouted from the black portal.

Two of the figures made their escape while the one with tier arm held wrestled out of Blake's grip. Breaking off, the other figure jumped into the portal, but then Blake grabbed the shoulder and turned the figure around, grabbing Tsuna. "No… No no no! No! Tsuna! TSUNA!"

"Close the portal! Close it! Close the portal, now! Do it!"" The raspy voice commanded and the two played tug of war with the sleeping infant. Being pulled in and pulling herself out from between the portal, she gasped when she saw a White Fang symbol in the background.

"GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" She screamed as her world started to move at a slow motion pace. Her grip loosed just a bit, but that was more than enough for the figure to pull the infant away into the dark border. The portal closed and she faced the plain solid wall.

She dropped down to her legs as she couldn't feel them. He was gone… Tsuna was gone… Not once… but now twice he was taken away… Her eyes leaked wet tears that rained down her face as her mind was blank. Her teammates arrived and looked at her with confusion. They then saw that Tsuna was missing and realized what had just happened.

Blake screamed in agony and sadness towards the sky.

**Well, this was akward… I do admit, I have plans for season 2, not one. But I don't know how to write season 2 though I have the ideas for it… oh well I may as well do my best.**

**No flames or anything negative please!**


	20. Omake: Mist Tralier

**I do not own KHR, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

As a cab pulled up towards an inn, Mukuro chuckled in amusement at the look of the building. Chrome meanwhile looked at it with admiration. Both of them got out of the cab and made their way toward the entrance where the both of them saw a woman standing up front. The woman had delicate make up that enhanced her magenta pink eyes, her hair pulled in an exotic but with three needles holding it in place while wearing a dark green yukata with lighter green and pink flowers circling around the body and wooden sandals.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman greeted with a bow.

"Thank you for having us." Mukuro responded with a bow of his own, followed by Chrome.

"We are in your care." The girl with the eye patch added.

"Welcome to the Lie family resort, we hope you have a wonderful time. I am Lie Jade, I will be your hostess for the duration of you visit." Jade explained with a bow as she then escorted them inside the building.

Taking off their shoes and slipped into sandals provided for them and walked on the wooden floor. Both of them were then led to where they would be staying. The room, though small, was still big enough for two bedspreads and a table. "If you need anything just ask one of the employees, myself or even my son is you see him." Jade said as she bowed before leaving the room.

"Kufufu, this is a very nice place." Mukuro commented to himself as he looked around the room. Hearing the door slide open then shut, he knew that Chrome had gone off exploring. He decided to go and search around himself.

Leaving the room, he walked down the hall towards an open garden which he admired and looked at with calculating eyes. "So this is the famous garden. Rumored to hold many secrets, though what kind of secrets are mysteries." He mused to himself.

His eyes then saw a young man a couple of years younger than him with black hair and a single pink highlight on his head. Mukuro stared at the pink highlight, having an idea why the sensible teen would put pink in their hair.

"Let me guess, it's the pink isn't it?" The teen asked as he had his attention turned to the illusionist, showing his vibrant magenta pink eyes.

"I do admit, it does match you however." Mukuro replied calmly.

"My friend made me dye it." The teen replied with a sigh.

"Kufufu, a girl." Mukuro stated.

"Yup, a girl." The teen responded as Mukuro nodded. The two remained on their side of the garden. "…Lie Ren." The teen named Ren said after a moment of silence.

"Mukuro Rukudo." Mukuro introduce himself. Curious eyes glanced around the garden, especially at the pond reflecting the night sky.

**KCLC**

Chrome was wondering how she got into the situation she was in.

All she was doing was wandering the halls, enjoying a small break before actually having to get back to work. But as she walked around, an orange haired girl popped up from nowhere. "Helllllllllllllllooooooooooo." She sang as she skipped over to the pineapple haired girl's side. "My name's Nora, how about you?"

"Chrome, it's nice to meet you." Chrome replied, not knowing what to do in this situation. Her eyes darted from place to place as the hyper girl kept spinning around her. The eye patched girl then began to wonder how the girl could spin so many times and not get dizzy.

"Hey Chrome! Is that eye patch for fashion? It looks really good on you! You look like a complete badass! Did you get in a fight and break someone's legs? Are you just visiting here? Oh, follow me; I want to show you something cool!" Nora rambled as she grabbed Chrome by the arm and dragged her along the wooden floor.

While being taken to who knows where, she looked off to the side and saw a familiar hairstyle. "Mukuro!' She called out.

The man turned around and saw that Chrome was being dragged along. Nora then bounced off of the floor and onto the surface of the garden. "You may be thinking 'Nora, this is a garden. You're right this is cool.' But it's not only that!" The orange haired girl explained without breath.

Mukuro just blinked and turned his head back to Ren. "I am going to assume this is your friend."

Ren only nodded. "She's a pretty nice person once you get to know her." Was all he answered.

Zipping around to make sure no one else was looking, she rearranged some rocks around and Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the colored stones. The huge tree at the side then had its trunk swung wide open with a staircase leading down below. Grabbing Chrome again, Nora brought the girl down the stair case. Interested by what's down below, Mukuro followed while Ren sighed and followed as well, closing the secret door behind them.

Their footsteps echoed in the empty passage. One pair faster than the other. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the bottom. "Nora." Ren stared to say to his friend. "Please tell me why you're showing two complete strangers this place?"

"Because they look cool and so they should be shown cool things!" Was all she replied with before stopping behind a line of stones.

Mukuro was curious at this action as he stalked closer. He looked over to Ren for an explanation.

"When we were little, Nora and I discovered this underground area. She used it whenever she was trying to hide and I would always have to come down here to get her out. But if you're wondering why we didn't tell anyone about this place, it's because of those." He explained as he pointed past the stone line.

Looking over, Mukuro saw skeletons lined up, decayed due to time itself.

But to Ren's surprise, Mukuro smiled creepily. "Chrome." He requested as he saw the girl being swung around in the air by her new friend. "Keep an eye on these two. Make sure that they get out safely and do not pass this line."

Receiving a nod, Mukuro stepped over the line and continued to proceed down the darkness. He didn't have to travel far though as eyes with different numbers surrounded him. All of them kept blinking at him.

Flicking his X earrings, he pulled out his trident which instantly turned into a khakkara. A shadowy figure stood above him just staring at him with those large eyes. Mukuro seemed to then disappear into thin air. The shadow figure looked around until it heard movement from its backside. Turning around, a giant of Mukuro quickly grabbed it in his hand and began to crush it with great strength.

Lotus vines began to wrap around the shadow and bind it in place. The illusionist then pointed the sharp tip of his weapon at the being. His eyes then slightly widened in surprise as he saw that he was pointing his weapon at Chrome. "You're an illusion aren't you?" He questioned, amused at the thought.

Instead of an answer, multiple cards started to replace them. Four of them flipped around and revealed two kings, a queen, and a jack, all with familiar faces. More shadows crawled out and took forms of their respected images.

"Looks like more funny illusions have popped up." The pineapple haired man laughed to himself. "But it looks like that I am being underestimated. Really, thinking that I could slip up by making me fight illusions that look like my friends? He talked to nothing.

He then began to weave right and left, up and down. Multiple attacks threatened to end his life as he did nothing but avoid them. A spear then stabbed right through his body. But instead of pain, he was completely fine. He smirked triumphantly as each figure was pierced through the heart with his weapon.

"Kufufu, if you want an explanation, then listen carefully." He said to the dark abyss. "Originally, I would say that I don't consider people to be comrades whom I share emotional bonds with. That I am my own. Instead, I surprisingly find myself saying that I know that they would never betray me and that I would never betray them. I see them as comrades, but for my dear Chrome, I also see them as family."

The darkness then shattered, revealing another him, but with yellow eyes. It looked weak, but Mukuro didn't finish it off. Instead he walked up to it and placed a hand on its shoulder. The copy gave a mischievous smirk before disappearing in a swirl of mist.

Smirking himself, Mukuro looked around to scan his surroundings. "Well, it looks like no trouble has been caused here." He muttered to himself. He then walked over an elevator.

But before he did so, he stopped in front of a tank and injected a huge amount of mist flames into it.

**KCLC**

"Is he going to be alright?" Ren asked. Turing out that the exit to the place was a tree stump; it took a small while for the three of them to climb out without suspicion.

"Yes, Mukuro is a lot tougher than he looks. And is also a very talented person." Chrome informed.

"Aww, do you have a cwush on himmmm?" Nora sang, making the girl with the eye patch slightly blush.

"Nora, please stop making her nervous." Ren commented. The three of them then heard a noise at the front of the inn and decided to check it out. Waling over, they all saw Ren's mom talking to some soldiers. But with the look on his mother's face, he knew that it wasn't good.

"Ma'am, for the last time, this is for military business. We cannot release any further information. So step aside." A soldier commanded.

Jade however kept her ground. "And for the last time, what does the military have to do with my inn. I can assure you that we are harboring no criminals! So I will have to ask you to leave and stop scaring my guests!"

"Ma'am, move out of the way, or you will be considered obstructing a military operation! If you are doing so, we have the permission to use force to remove the obstruction!" The man threatened with three other soldiers standing behind the leader.

"I won't let you." Chrome said as she looked at the men with strong resolve. "What are you men even doing here?"

"As I have said for the millionth time, we cannot say due to it being military business." The solider replied, already losing his temper.

"But solider are supposed to state their business otherwise it will cause panic. As well as leading to suspicion that you are not real soldiers." Chrome stated. Seeing how the men weren't moving, she thought that they were thinking of attacking.

Being correct by watching them pull out their guns, she quickly kicked the leader in the chest to delay the soldiers for a small amount of time. She then raised her trident and brought it down. The ground shook violently and split open. The men screamed in terror as they didn't know what was happening. The Lie's and Nora also felt and saw what was happening but did not intervene.

Chrome tapped the ground again and this time, fire shot out like a wave. The soldiers then began to retreat, their armor starting to melt at the intense heat. To make sure they wouldn't return with reinforcements, she showed them an illusion of a dead person who walked slowly towards the men. As the person looked up, the soldier screamed as they saw the lack of the face. All of them fled away from the inn.

All of the spectators looked around to see if anything was damaged. But to their surprise, nothing was. Looking directly at Chrome, Jade bowed. "Thank you for helping me get rid of those men."

"It's no problem really." Chrome said, looking down. "I just wanted to help."

"And you did a very good job doing so." Mukuro commented as he appeared behind the group. "Plus, I bet you are tired doing so as well. Come, rest in your room." He gestured as Chrome walked closer to him "Is it okay if you bring dinner to our room?"

"Of course! Be sure to get some rest and relax!" Ren's mother exclaimed before walking off to the kitchens. Nodding to Ren and Nora, the two mist guardians walked back to their own rooms. While Chrome laid down in her bed, Mukuro took our some note books and began to scribble notes down.

"Do you think that they were here for that?" Chrome asked.

"Kufufu, no doubt about it."

**Weird I know. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! When will Tsuna's be hhhmmm?**

**No flames or anything negative please!**


	21. Curse Removed

**I do not own KHR, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"Blake, please say something!"

The cat Faunus looked up and saw concern on her teammates faces. But she simply looked back down to avoid their gazes. Though her team was frustrated, they could understand why the girl was acting like this. They all knew how much Blake loved the little baby. After he was kidnapped and she let out her agony, she didn't utter a word or make a sound for the trip back.

This had gone on for the past day.

Without a word, she stood up. Blake headed towards the door and opened it. She paused for a bit, thinking that her friends would stop her from leaving. Seeing that they didn't she walked out of the room and down the halls.

While walking, she ran into almost every one of the staff that she knew was related to Tsuna. All of them gave looks of condolence, which she was thankful for. She also knew that the infant had also made them happy whenever they would look after him. But she still just walked down the halls and found herself outside.

After a while, she slowed herself to a stop. She looked up towards a statue that sat at the centre of the pathway she was on. It was a statue of a sword wielding huntsman, accompanied by an axe wielding huntress, both of them standing over a body of a dead Grimm.

She slowly lifted up her arms; she reached towards the bow that was on her head. After all these years, still kept it in the best condition she could. She undid the accessory, revealing the cat ears on her head to the entire empty world around her. Tears once again started to fall as she tried to wipe them off of her face.

A voice then spoke up from behind her. "I knew you look better without the bow."

She turned around and saw the monkey Faunus from a couple days ago. But instead of answering, her head sank down to look at the ground again. Noticing this, the monkey Faunus then tilted his head. "What's wrong?" He asked with curiosity. "Oh that reminds me, I haven't introduced myself yet. The name's Sun Wukong."

Seeing how the teen wouldn't give up until she spoke, she decided to start heading back to her dorm room. But when she turned around, her eyes widened with surprise and horror. She thought that it couldn't get any worse, but it could.

Standing behind her were her teammates.

Within the team, different reactions were held on their faces. Ruby had her mouth open in surprise, while her eyes were darting back and forth to the cat ears and to Blake's face. Weiss had a look of surprise on her face, but also had narrowed eyes. Yang face was only full of understanding, but also surprise as well.

"You're a Faunus…" Ruby said after a long silence.

"Well, that explains why you were defending a group of freaks." Weiss concluded, making Blake grit her teeth.

"… I guess that makes me a freak as well then." Blake said, just loud enough for the people around her to hear.

All the listeners tilted their heads in confusion. "Why do you say that?" Yang asked.

The cat Faunus looked up at her companions who looked at her with expectation. She then looked over to Sun, who was still hanging off of a tree just watching the conversation unfold. "I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake admitted while showing no signs of emotion on her face.

This caused everyone to look at her with big eyes and somehow choke on the air they were breathing on. Even Sun fell off of his spot in surprise. "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun exclaimed in shock.

"One of their agents, right under our noses!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, she said 'was once'. Maybe something happened and she left it." Ruby tried to calm the situation down. Once everyone was quiet, Ruby let Blake take over.

"That's right; I was a member for most of my life actually. You could say I was born into it…" She spoke slowly. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang were meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there, at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

She stopped to let the information sink in. Seeing how Weiss still hasn't spoke up, Blake thought that things were so far so good.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… out of fear"

"Is that the reason you left then?" Ruby asked.

"Sadly, no, I thought that it was all a good idea doing so." Blake replied.

"Then what made you change your attitude?" Weiss finally spoke up. The tone of voice she used was soft, as if she were trying to calm a child.

Blake dropped her gaze again. Without thinking, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her scroll. Tapping the screen a couple of times, she turned it over to face her teammates. On screen, was the picture of her and Tsuna when they were children passing chocolates into each other's mouths.

"Back when I was little, I was bullied. But he suddenly can in and saved me. His name is Tsuna." She stared, getting another look of shock from everyone that was looking at the picture. "I had to move away from the neighbor hood we lived in and we didn't see each other for 10 years."

"So… what made you guys get back together?" Yang questioned. She received a glare from Blake, quickly understanding that she cut in the story.

"While I was in the White Fang, I took on missions. One of these missions was to assassinate someone that was considered to be a threat to the White Fang. But they claimed that there was no clear identification. So I went to the town where the target lived and I was booked a hotel. It turned out, Tsuna was the owner of the hotel and we met together. It was perhaps one of the best moment of my life." Blake admitted with tears of fondness. "But then later that day, at night, I still had my job to do. I snuck into the building to where the target lived, and I attacked… Making it the biggest mistake of my life…"

"Wait… you mean…" Weiss started, but couldn't finish.

"Yes… I attacked Tsuna."

Blake then hiccupped as she once again began to cry. Memories of the pain and guilt came back and poisoned her mind. "Tsuna… I just don't even know how much pain he was in… But I could see the agony he was in as he stared at me with my blade in his chest. But even though he had the look of hurt in his eyes, he still asked to be held one last time by me." She wept. "After that mission was done, I attended his funeral. The people there didn't know that they had invited his killer over. But then a song was sung in honorable respect, and it was saying that everything is okay. I will always be watching over you like the sky. After that, I left the White Fang, disappeared off of their radar. I dedicated myself to becoming a Huntress."

Everybody didn't speak for the sake of absorbing the incredible amount of knowledge that had just been given to them. Instead, they eyed Blake as the cat Faunus was still having tears fall down her eyes. But then there was one thing that didn't make sense to Ruby. "What was with the baby Tsuna then?"

Blake then frowned, stopping her from weeping. "That actually left me confused as well. Before I went to Beacon, he was on my doorstep abandoned. I don't know why he looks so alike, but I still wanted to care for him."

Weiss then walked up to Blake, looking at her right in the eye. "I'm sorry about yesterday. When I was saying that all the Faunus were like the White Fang. Can you forgive me?" She asked sincerely. Blake just smiled back, already cheering up a bit now that a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest.

"So… what are you doing here?" Yang asked, turning their attention to Sun.

"I don't know, just felt like touring the neighbor hood. Plus, I've been hearing about robberies lately. I was thinking maybe go and bust a few crooks." Sun said nonchalantly.

"Right… I still don't believe the White Fang are behind them though. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake answered.

"…What if they did?" Ruby questioned. "I mean… the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"That might work, but the only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said as they all paused.

"Well, Hayato asked me to help organize some paper for the Schnee Company and I saw some information of a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas to the docks tomorrow night." Weiss said, recalling that moment and the information.

"Hayato and not Professor Gokudera hmmm?" Yang teased.

"Q-quiet you!" Weiss exclaimed with a bit of pink on her cheeks. "Besides, I could say the same for you about Professor Sasagawa!"

"Because he insists to every single person to call him Ryohei." Yang simply replied, knowing that he won. "But how huge is this shipment are we talking here?"

"Big Schnee Company freighter." Weiss replied. None of them needed emphasis since it was the Schnee company they were talking about after all.

"You sure?" Blake asked.

"Definitely." Nodded the heiress.

"Then let's meet here as the sun is setting tomorrow and head towards the docks." Ruby suggested, getting a nod from everyone. Seeing how it was late, all of them retreated to their respected resting areas for the night.

All of them failed to notice a tiny yellow canary perched on top of the statues.

**KCLC (1 day later)**

The Huntresses in training waited quietly in the evening, lying on their stomachs on a rooftop near the dock. All of them watched shipments of Dust in front of them as they waited for sun to come back from something important.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he landed beside the others while holding a load of green apples in his arms.

"Not really." Rubyshook her head, turning her attention right back to the docking area. "They offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there…"

"Cool." Sun nodded before handing an apple to Blake. "I stole us some food."

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun questioned, only to receive a fierce glare in response from the cat Faunus. "Okay… too soon."

Their little conversation was soon ended as Weiss shushed them as they began to feel the wind blowing from above them. Looking up, the five of them saw a Bullhead flying above them, its searchlights on in order to find a proper landing spot. A short while later, the aircraft landed and opened its hatch. A hooded man with a fanged mask walked out, revealing a white shirt that had a symbol that Blake was hoping that she would not see; the red seal of the White Fang.

"Oh no…" Blake muttered.

"Is that them?" Ruby asked.

"Yes… it's them." Blake confirmed sadly clenching her eyes with Yang staring at her.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun questioned as more White Fang soldiers exited the aircraft.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake sighed in despair when suddenly hearing a voice yelling out towards the member of the White Fang.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" The soldiers looked up from their work to see an orange-haired man. It was Roman gesturing widely and coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake stated. Suddenly, she stood up and unsheathed her sword from her Gambol Shroud before running off the edge of the roof.

"Blake, where are you going?!" Weiss hissed.

Blake however ignored her companions as she rushed towards the loading docks and hid behind a stack of crates, watching Roman berate one of the White Fang soldiers who was holding a large cable in his hands.

"No you idiot, this isn't a leash!" Roman growled out in annoyance when he suddenly felt metal touching his throat. "What the-? His eyes turned to see Blake behind him and went back from surprised to annoyed. "Oh, for-"

"Nobody move!" Blake ordered as the soldiers began to surround her and her hostage, pointing guns and blades at her. However, more footsteps were heard and the soldiers turned around. Looking, they all saw Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Sun surrounding them with their weapons ready.

"Whoa, take it easy there little lady." Roman suggested in a smug tone. "And there really was no need to invite more people to the party."

Though unsure, the soldiers still started to close in on Blake as her companions did the same. They all were about to attack when the cat Faunus removed her bow and revealed her second set of ears to the others, much to their surprise.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake pleaded to her former allies, causing them to lower their weapons, unsure of what to do.

Roman turned his head a bit to get a better look of who was holding him hostage. He then mouth slightly turned into a frown, but then back to his usual self quickly. "Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?" He then asked cheerfully, despite his position.

"What are you talking about?" Blake growled.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." The criminal grinned, causing the Faunus to growl in annoyance and press her blade closer to the man's throat.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to you little operation." Blake ordered.

Roman simply smirked, cause Blake to glare at him heatedly. "Well, it has to do with you surprisingly enough." He revealed, making the hunter and huntresses in training look at each other with confusion. Her focus was broken when the wind picked up again and the sounds of turbines roared in the area. Roman looked up as well and frowned. "And now this just stopped being a little operation."

Blake noticed the frown and looked up, seeing Human soldiers in armor inside of several more Bullheads appear. With her sharp eyes, she saw them fiddling with something and point to the ground. She then widened her eyes with realization at what it was. "Everyone get down! They're dropping a bomb on us!"

Hearing this, all of them began to panic and retreat from the area where they were standing. Blake released her hold on the criminal as she began to run. But the explosive reached the ground faster than expected and scattered all of them. Her vision turned white and black as she tried to tell what was up and down.

She then felt a hand grip her and toss her to what seemed to be down. The vision cleared, only to see the armored soldiers treating the White Fang, Roman, and Sun roughly while dragging her teammates to one of the Bullheads.

"Well what do we have here? Looks like a bunch of Faunus scum trying to rob the Schnee Company." Her holder mused as she was once again thrown towards a shipping container. Blake just groaned as the soldier pulled out a shotgun. Blake just watched in pain as the soldier pointed the barrel at her and pulled the trigger.

**KCLC**

"Finally! That was longer than we expected!" A 4 year old child gasped in relief. Five more other children were beside him, also panting in relief, but not as hard.

"I expect my payment to be double than usual due to how much time this took." Another child with a hood and a tattoo muttered.

"But it's a good thing that we finished this." A kid with green hair spoke up.

"Yes, at least we did. It was very surprising when Talbot's creation suddenly broke, and us having to find a new Arcobaleno." Another child that looked like Kyoya added.

"Good bye Ela, I'm sure that he will miss you." A teenage girl said as she stared at the orange pacifier, hearing a soft meow.

A blonde kid then began to look around. "Hey! Did that maggot leave already?!"

A kid with a fedora simply smirked. "Yes he did. And seeing how those kids are probable at the docks right now, that's where he's headed. But with that vision Uni had that could be prevented, he's going to be pissed."

**KCLC**

The gunshot pierced the night sky, but Blake didn't feel anything. Instead, she saw a Human teen her age. He wore a huge black cape, but that disappeared to reveal a black military shirt and brown military pants. But the feature that stood out was the gravity defying brown hair. Tears once again fell down her cheeks, but with great happiness at who was in front of her.

"Curse removed. Temporary Arcobaleno, Tsunayoshi Sawada, approved for battle."

**HE'S BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I've been waiting for this chapter! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**No flames or anything negative please!**


	22. Omake: Sky Tralier

**I do not own KHR, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Tsuna opened his eyes with a start. He groaned as he rubbed his pounding head. "Why did Vindice have to use that much tranquilizer?" He groaned. "Why did they even use tranquilizer in the first place?" Though feeling numb, he stepped off of the white bed he was on.

Seeing how he was still in his tiny body, he walked over to the door of the room and jumped. Twisting the handle, he pulled and the door opened. Luckily he still had his clothes on. As he walked out, he heard the sounds of a cat meowing and a lion cub.

He turned to his side and saw that Natsu and his new companion Ela were both staring at him with concern. But the Decimo just pet the both of them. "Don't worry, our hand will be revealed soon." He said. He looked at the cat with concern though, but Ela knew her fate and gave a reassuring look towards him.

"No-good Tsuna, it looks like you're finally up." A boy in a fedora stated. The infant just smiled was the fedora wearer smirked. He beckoned to be followed and walked off. "You know that the plan didn't have to be delayed if only you let Uni take your place.

Tsuna followed the footsteps of the child and shook his head. "No way. Uni already had been the Arcobaleno curse on herself already. Besides, Uncle Kawahira said that I would have been the next sky Arcobaleno anyways, so it works out for me. So Reborn, how has Vongola been?"

Reborn didn't bother to turn around as he listed the important events. "Xanxus, Dino, and Byakuran have been doing their best to keep the army busy. Enma found himself falling in love with a girl at Beacon, making it a bit of a bigger priority to protect; she also returns his feelings equally which is very good. Your guardians have also been doing good, reporting that everything is still in good condition. Oh, and your order for your father to handle all of the paperwork while you're gone is still being carried out."

Tsuna nodded his head at the first part, pleased to hear about this. Hearing about Enma falling in love though… that surprised him. "Who's the girl that Enma has feelings for?" Tsuna asked with curiosity. Reborn took out a scroll and flipped through it. He then stopped at an image and passed the equipment back to his student. A smile grew on his face as he was happy for his friend and the girl beside him.

"Ah yes, Kyoya also sent the notes you wrote down on the Primary Enemy Nullifying Neutralizer Youngling." Reborn mentioned. "Based off of our Golga Mosca technology, but still made a big leap by giving it aura and a personality."

"Did we at least take the blueprints of the Mosca back, or even destroy them from the opposition?" Tsuna asked as he passed the scroll back to Reborn.

"Do you have to ask?" Reborn questioned. The tiny hit man then kicked open a door that led into another room. The two of them walked in and took some seat next to five children and one teenage girl.

"Hey! It's good to see you again maggot!" The blonde child greeted with a grin.

"Tsuna, glad to see you're doing okay." The Kyoya look-alike said with a bow.

"Sawada." The green haired child greeted.

"Decimo." The hooded child said curtly.

"Tsuna." An older girl smiled.

"How does it feel to be so tiny?! I-I mean hello Vongola Decimo… S-sir." A child with a helmet yelled out, before correcting himself with a glare from the blonde child and Reborn.

"Colonello, Fon, Verde, Viper, Uni, Skull, it's good to see you all again." Tsuna said, respecting every one of the people in the room in the order. He squirmed in his seat. "So Uni, what is it that is concerning Blake Belladonna?"

"It's about that Schnee Company shipment coming to Vale. Team RWBY will be there and see the White Fang stealing the Dust. However, Ironwood and his troops will arrive to protect the Dust. The soldiers will think that Blake is part of the White Fang… and execute her on the spot with the other Faunus around the area with Torchwick before cleaning up their mess." Uni explained.

Tsuna's eyes hardened at this future. "Is there any way to change it? Is there any way for Blake to survive?" He asked, mentally praying that there was one.

Getting a nod from the previous sky Arcobaleno, his eyes became their usual warm look. But then his tutor just stared at him. "Tsuna… how well do you think you can fight?"

The infant put his hand to his chin in thought. "That's hard to know. Since I've been with Blake, I haven't really been given the opportunity to do any sort of training." His eyes then looked at one of the children. "Verde, do you, Spanner, and Irie have any spare Mosca's around?

The brilliant mind eyes gleamed with excitement. "Actually, we've been working on several smaller Mosca's and tried to make them as effective as a full sized one. Would you like to try and spar with a couple of them?"

"Do you have at least ten of them?" Tsuna asked. Seeing as the child smirked with confidence, Tsuna nodded. "Well, let's get them set up then. I want this testing to be done as fast as possible to remove the curse and save Blake."

With the orders distributed, all of them went to their respected location. Reborn was tilting his fedora to hide the proud gleam in his eyes. "Tsuna, you have become a great boss." He muttered to himself.

"And I couldn't have done it without your methods." Tsuna replied from behind. Reborn looked up and saw the mafia boss at his back. The child was slightly surprised as he didn't even detect his student coming over. Seeing as no one else was around, he let off a small, rare, genuine smile at Tsuna.

**KCLC**

Tsuna put on some combat gear that was made up of a military jacket, pants, and boots. Walking to the centre of a room, he stood in place. Looking around, he was surrounded by ten Golga Mosca's his size. Spanner and Irie explained that they designed these tiny guys to be able to have more effective mobility and supposed to fight more like Humans and Faunus.

"Natsu." He said softly. The lion cub jumped onto his shoulder. His body then began to glow as a pair of fiery orange-red gauntlets with an X at the hands on Tsuna's arms. A flame danced to life on Tsuna's forehead as the Decimo took on a calm face once more.

All of the former Arcobaleno however stood in another room overlooking the spar. However, their attention was also focused on a container as Ela was sitting on top of it. Peeking out the window, they all saw Tsuna give a nod of his head. Spanner then brought out a controller and pushed a button, causing for all of them robots to come to life.

One of the robots in front of Tsuna immediately took to the sky for a spin attack. Tsuna snatched its arm from the sky and slammed it back down onto the ground. Knowing that it would still function though, he stomped on its head with his foot. The brute force crushed the head.

Avoiding an extended arm and a gunshot, Tsuna tilted his head as he brought a fist into the machine. He then swiped his foot underneath making the machine fall to the ground. Seeing another Mosca coming towards him, Tsuna rolled on the back of the one he was holding onto, ripping its arm off in the process.

Seeing a kick aimed for his face, Tsuna barely sidestepped the blow and grabbed the mechanical foot. Kicking another Mosca away, the Decimo used an axe kick to break the leg off of the robot. With the leg still in hand, Tsuna threw it, knocking aside a couple more of his opponents.

A Mosca tackled Tsuna, but then he used the momentum to roll around and have him end up on the top. Just as the robot got up, Tsuna repeatedly punched his fists right where the lungs would be on a human. The result was a pulverized piece of metal. Tsuna then instantly put up his guard again.

Tsuna grabbed and out stretched arm and twisted it. Positioning the robots face, he smashed his knee into it, messing up its programming. Ripping off its arm, he threw the rest of the body away and stomped on its head.

Grabbing another one by the leg, Tsuna threw it off balance so it landed to the ground. Tsuna once again stomped on its leg, breaking it off. Tsuna then punched the back to it before finishing it off with an elbow strike to the neck, breaking each place in the process.

Bringing a palm right through another body; he brought his attention to another one who had almost got him right in the face. Flipping it around, he twisted the arm and grabbed the head of the robot. With a good amount of strength, he ripped the head off.

Performing a back flip, his heels caught another Mosca off guard. It flew into the air and onto the ground. Before it could get back up however, Tsuna was right above it, throwing punches at an inhumane pace, until the robot could no longer function.

A fist then connected in his back as his guard was off for just one second. But he stood his ground as he grabbed the fist behind him. Bringing it forward, the held the head of the last Mosca between his legs and began to pummel it to a pulp until he had finally made a hole through it.

The former Arcobaleno just stared at the display of skill in amazement at how precise each of Tsuna's attacks was. If they were humans however… "Hey! I wonder how he would fight if it was against a Human?" Colonello wondered out loud.

"He wouldn't be as violent and sadistic, but he would be as serious." Reborn answered.

Just then, a small canary flew into the room with small recorder around its neck. "Message for Omnivore! Message for Omnivore." Hibird chirped. The tiny bird landed on the infants head.

"Thanks little guy." Tsuna said as he gently took the recorder off of the neck. He then pushed the play button and brought it up to his ear.

"_Well, Hayato asked me to help organize some paper for the Schnee Company and I saw some information of a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas to the docks tomorrow night."_

"_Hayato and not Professor Gokudera hmmm?"_

"_Q-quiet you! "Besides, I could say the same for you about Professor Sasagawa!"_

"_Because he insists to every single person to call him Ryohei. But how huge is this shipment are we talking here?"_

"_Big Schnee Company freighter."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Definitely."_

"_Then let's meet here as the sun is setting tomorrow and head towards the docks."_

Tsuna just smiled at the beginning of the conversation. But his attitude grew serious as soon as he heard the rest of it. His attention was turned back to the others at the top room. He quickly ran out and away from the debris as he made his way to the upper room. "Did you guys hear that?" He questioned.

"Yes. Looks like Uni's vision is starting to come true after all." Viper replied.

Tsuna looked at every one of the children and teen right in the eyes. "How long will the reverse process take?"

"Considering that we need to turn Ela back into her sky pacifier and transfer the flame into the container… perhaps a day." Verde mentally calculated.

Nodding his head, Tsuna pulled out another recorder and spoke into it. "Kyoya, I need you to get Takeshi, Hayato, and Ryohei to keep an eye on their charges when they head down to the docks. Make sure that they also have a good alibi and evidence to support it. We don't want them to be suspicious of all this."

Pressing a button to stop the recording, Tsuna hung the piece of technology around the tiny canary's body. With a bob from the body, Hibird flew off into out of the room back to his master. Turning back to face the others, his eyes glowed orange as he prepared to contribute his flames.

"Storm… Rain… Sun… Lightning… Cloud… Mist… The Sky you support will rise again."

**Yea… weak way to present Tsuna, but I couldn't really think of any other way. If you guys are thinking that I'm releasing these chapters too fast… too bad. I'm on a break and I intend to take advantage of it. All this typing is considered relaxation to me.**

**No flames or anything negative please.**


	23. It's Time

**I do not own KHR, RWBY, or anything else. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Blake hoped that this wasn't a dream. If it were, she never wanted to wake up. Her heart beat rose just at the sight of him. He was back… she slowly crawled forward despite her pain and held his leg. Too long she had missed this contact with him. Feeling the leg turn around, she felt a pair of arms embrace her as well. Looking up, she stared into familiar doe brown eyes that now looked orange.

"Tsuna…" She breathed and buried her face in his chest.

She heard the teen chuckle. "Blake… as much as I am enjoying this, I'm not sure if this is the right moment to do so." The cat Faunus immediately remembered the situation and tried to scramble back to her feet. Looking around, she saw that the armored soldiers were pointing their weapons at the offender who just defended her with the others looking as well.

Just then, a few sticks of dynamites traveled in the air and landed next to the feet of the soldiers that held ruby, Weiss, and Yang. With the explosives detonating, the entire area was covered in smoke, luckily not damaging the Dust in the cargo. A combination of a scream of pain, and weapons clashing and gun shots were heard in the thick cloud.

Three bodies flew out of the cloud and into the Bullhead where they came from. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Takeshi, Hayato, and Ryohei all standing protectively over the three huntresses in training equipped with ther X gear. All of them stared in shock at their appearances.

"Takeshi/Hayato/Ryohei?! What are you doing here?!" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all asked at the same time to their respected guardian friend.

"Well, my dad has a sushi place around here and I help him whenever I have free time. I got off a few minutes ago and I saw what was happening." Takeshi said with a grin. He turned around to face the WF soldiers and regular ones, now with a serious look on his face.

"I was told to keep an eye on the Dust to make sure nothing bad was going to happen. But it looks like I was a little late." Hayato replied as he pulled out a cigarette. Grabbing a lighter out of his pocket, hit flipped the switch and lit the cancer stick.

"I was running around Vale for my workout, but then saw that all of you were in danger. So I rushed in to help you guys." Ryohei explained.

"We didn't need saving, it was all a misunderstanding! The White Fang are trying to rob the Dust from these containers. The soldiers just thought that Blake and Sun were part of the white Fang as well!" Ruby explained.

Takeshi just blinked in confusion. "Oh, really?" He began to scratch his head sheepishly as his attention was then turned to the soldiers. "Sorry about that!" He called out to them. His eyes then trained onto Tsuna, and pretended to hold a look of surprise. "Ts-Tsuna?!"

Going along with the act, Hayato looked over as well. "Ju-Juudiame! You're alive!" He cried out.

"SAWADA! YOU'RE NOT DEAD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as well.

However, the soldier aimed their weapons at the guardians while keeping their eyes trained on the White Fang soldiers. Roman however, didn't have a soldier keeping watch of his as he reached for his cane. Pointing it at one of the men, he pulled a trigger and shot a flare at the soldier.

But before it could reach the soldier, Tsuna quickly got in the way and batted it away with his hand. "I can explain things later! Hayato, get everyone to higher ground at least to provide support from afar! Ryohei, support their escape! Takeshi, you're with me for protecting the Dust!" The mafia boss ordered as he tried to push Blake towards the escaping group.

"No, I'm staying here with you Tsuna!" She insisted as she pulled out her weapon.

"I can't risk you getting hurt right now! You still can help from a distance, but you need to get away from the heat!" Tsuna countered as the soldier he protected raised his gun to point at Roman. The Decimo stomped on their foot and punched the soldier away.

"Fine, but you better stay alive! I still have to give you a piece of my mind for what happened last year!" She threatened as she ran off with the others. The White Fang took aim at the group retreating and fired their weapons.

"Sistema C.A.I" Hayato muttered as bones started to form circles around him. A shield then formed and protected them from each and every single Dust round. The bomber dispelled the shield and directed all of them away from the docks. Firing their guns once again, Ryohei stepped in the way of the shot now.

The bangle on his arm started to light up until at least 3 flames were ignited. He then threw a punch towards his oppressors and a huge beam was shot out towards them, injuring that White Fang soldiers. Takeshi then leapt into the air and placed his feet on Ryohei's fists.

With the power, the boxer launched the swordsman towards the regular soldiers that were aiming for the Faunus ones. With a single sword in hand, Takeshi breathed calmly in and out and he approached them. As he reached above them however, he released sword slashed at an inhumane pace, hitting each and every one of the shooters.

Being under the pressure, Tsuna used his flame to propel himself around both factions. Twisting his body like a drill at a fast speed, his body couldn't be seen in the waves of flames that surrounded his body. Takeshi leapt out of there to safety as Tsuna kept flying around them. Both groups shot frantically around, hoping to hit the Sky guardian, but they had no luck.

They all then began to be unable to feel the ground as their feet started to levitate. Tsuna exited the swirl of flames as he landed outside of the tornado. He then opened his hand and stared at his X glove. Then he turned the hand into a fist, somehow making the tornado explode. The White Fang soldiers were sent flying, while the regular ones were unconscious.

Roman however managed to get out of the tornado before being sucked into it and prevent his capture in the explosion. He began to retreat, but then a gun shot from afar, stopped him in his tracks. Quickly taking cover, he peeked around and saw the huntresses and hunter in training with two of the Vongola guardians keeping an eye on him.

But, luck was not on their side, and a familiar voice suddenly popped up from behind them. "Ruby? Is that you? Are these your friends?" The red-hooded girl turned around and saw a familiar orange haired girl.

"Penny get back! It's too dangerous!" Ruby ordered, turning her head to the emerald eyed girl. "What are you even doing here?" Seeing how she was distracted with the others, Roman wasted no time and fired his explosive round, hitting just below his mark.

Penny stared at her new friend with a worried expression for a short moment, not noticing calculating stares from Hayato and Ryohei. She turned back to face Roman and flared at him fiercely and began walking forward.

"Penny, wait! Stop! I'm okay!" Ruby cried to the girl.

"Don't worry Ruby…" Penny said reassuringly, staring at the people below with a fierce glare. "I'm combat ready!"

The moment those words left her mouth, a multitude of blade flew out of her backpack and started floating around Penny. Roman began to retreat as Tsuna and Takeshi began to run to where both factions of soldiers ran off. "Hayato, Ryohei, try to find where all of the soldiers and Faunus are scattered!" Tsuna ordered.

"Got it!" Both of them confirmed.

Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, Penny sent three of her swords to attempt to hit the criminal before even landing on the ground. More Bullheads started to show up as more white Fang soldiers began to jump out and surround the girl. But she was more than ready.

Penny proceeded to fling swords at one enemy. After doing that, she turned her attention to impale another to a wall. Creating a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, she leapt over a goon with swords in tow. Finally, she made a wheel that she threw to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. All the people on the dock observed in amazement.

Three Bullheads came from the skies and opened fire on the battle, but Penny merely formed a shield and launched two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pulled their wielder back with strings. When her swords swirled around her again, she commanded them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers cracked the pavement when they fired at the transports and sliced each one in half, causing several White Fang members from inside to fall and letting everyone watch as Bullheads fell into pieces as they flew through above them.

Stunned, they all turned back to Penny as she aimed her swards at the remaining Bullheads holding a crate of Dust and pulled back on the wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

Seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, roman grimaced and turned to run towards the last transport.

Penny, after her large green pupils dilated for a second, pulled with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashed into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

Roman watched them in frustration. "These kids just keep getting weirder…" And with his observation made, he used his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifted off, flying away from defeat.

**KCLC**

It wasn't long before the police themselves had finally arrived at the docks, where the students and Penny were sitting on some boxes while the police investigated the scene. The white Fang soldiers that didn't manage to escape were all arrested and the police were now making sure that none of the Dust was stolen.

To their dismay, a lot of it was.

But to their surprise, the police actually thanked them for doing their best. All of the Dust could have been stolen if they didn't stall them long enough. All of them just continued to stay seated until the Vongola guardians then showed up.

As soon as Blake saw Tsuna, she stood up and made long strides towards him. Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohie all stepped out of the way as Blake stood in front of their leader, all of them tense. Blake raised a hand and slapped Tsuna on the face as hard as she could.

All of the non-guardians all watched with jaws open as they watched Blake slapping Tsuna in the face over and over again, with red print marks growing more and more visible on his cheeks with every strike. As her hands started to sting and feel numb after so many slaps, she curled her hands into fists and began to punch Tsuna around the body.

"You!" She started as she hit him in the stomach.

"Bastard!" She continued hitting his face.

"Do! You! Know! How! Much! Pain! You! Put! Me! Through?!" She panted in frustration. Tsuna only winced in pain as he received every hit which he knew he deserved. Blake continued to pummel his body for a good five minutes before grabbing his face and locking his lips onto her's.

Blake too the time to remember and enjoy the taste of his lips that she had yearned for so long. As soon as she gave him a second to breath, she slammed her lips onto his again. The guardian just pulled out their scrolls just to mind their own business as the others watched not knowing where to look.

After parting their lips a second time, her face fell onto his shoulder. "Why?" She whispered. "Why didn't you tell me that you were alive?!"

Tsuna slowly wrapped his arms around her head. "I didn't want to put your life in danger." He whispered back. "If the White Fang knew that I was alive, they would know that you didn't' finish the job and would kill you."

"Idiot." She muffled in his shirt. "You could have at least told me."

Tsuna looked down, ashamed with himself."Yes, I could have."

"But I don't care anymore. Just promise me that you'll never leave me again." She said as she looked up to his eyes.

"I promise." He smiled as Blake smiled back.

While watching the scene, only the guardians noticed Penny sneaking off towards a limo and climb in.

**KCLC**

Ozpin watched from his scroll as there were cameras set up and trained on all of the teens at the docks. He raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched Tsuna and Blake interact with one another. He then shut off the scroll as he sensed a presence nearby. "So it seems like the Arcobaleno reversal worked." He stated.

"Yes it did." Uni confirmed.

Turning around on his chair, Ozpin saw most of the previous Arcobaleno were standing in front of his desk. He noticed one missing however. "Tell me, where is Colonello?"

"Chatting with Glynda." Fon answered.

"Please, there is no need to call her by her disguise. I always make sure there are no listening devices in this office at all times." Ozpin assured.

"Anyways, it seems like this world is still living. After all these years as well." Verde said, adjusting his glasses.

Ozpin nodded his head. "Yes it seems so. Though the issue with the Faunus really does irritate me to some nerve."

"You and all of us." Viper replied.

"Why do you just idly stand by during all of these events anyways?!" Skull demanded.

"Because it is not my part to participate in these events. I am more of the spectator that helps give the nudge every now and then." The grey haired headmaster answered. His scroll then began to chime as he opened it to reveal a message from someone named Qrow. He tapped the name and read the message he sent.

QUEEN HAS PAWNS

"Hmmm." He hummed in interest.

"Is the plan starting to be set into motion?" Reborn asked.

"Of course it is. Tsuna has become more cunning than before." Ozpin mused.

"Time will do that to anyone." The fedora wearing boy replied, all of them giving a knowing smirk.

**KCLC**

Arriving back to Beacon, the guardians bid the girls good night as they walked down the halls. The four of them arrived to a doorway and knocked. Opening the door, they were met with Kyoya's hard eyes. "Herbivores and Omnivore." He greeted as he let them all pass.

Inside of Kyoya's office, there was a huge round table where Lambo, Mukuro, and Chrome were waiting for them with the prefect. Off of the guardians took their seat and began to discuss what was happening.

"So how did retrieving the bodies at the docks go for you guys? Did you manage without being seen?" Tsuna asked, looking at his mist guardians.

Chrome nodded her head as Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu, do you really doubt out abilities?"

The Decimo shook his head. He then turned to his cloud guardian. "How about the soldiers that were taken into the police cars."

"I made sure that Kusakabe took those herbivores down to interrogation." Was all Kyoya said with a yawn. "The same goes for those bodies that you and the other herbivore guardians found."

Tsuna nodded his head. "How are thing going with Ironwood?"

"Not good." Lambo replied as he tossed a folder towards his big brotherly figure. "It looks like he's getting it finished faster than we thought."

Opening the folder, the boss flipped through the papers with a frown. "Have you guys managed to locate their parents yet?" He questioned the Storm, Rain, and Sun guardian.

"Yes, each of us have. They're really trying to keep them under the radar." Hayato commented.

"Are we still proceeding with the plan at the same pace?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes, at least until we are forced to take more severe measure."

**KCLC**

As the night became much vaster with no signs of any activity going on, Roman was walking around a warehouse surrounded by crates of Dust. He approached as he placed a case on it and opened the container to reveal several red Dust crystals.

"So it looks like the operation was a success." A sensual yet malice like voice stated behind the criminal, making him jump in surprise.

"Whoa! Hehe… I wasn't expecting you guys so soon…" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head while facing three individuals while the middle was a female that bared gold amber eyes that burned.

"Well, surprise." The woman said in the dark in sarcasm.

"Speaking of surprises, you know what I saw. That kitty cat which the Vongola brat likes so much." Roman mentioned.

The eyes on the female narrowed. "Interesting." She muttered. "Of course you remember to do as you are told right?"

"Of course I just love taking the heat and seeing the frustration on people's faces. You should try it, it's very pleasing." Roman jeered.

The woman then turned around satisfied at Roman's answer. Her two companions also turned around with her as they all kept walking through the darkness. While the front two figures roamed ahead, the woman stopped after a short distance. She reached into her dress and pulled out tow items, one of them being a scroll. She tapped on it until she found a picture. She stared at the picture of Blake and Tsuna feeding each other chocolates as she gripped a black ribbon in fondness.

"Tsuna…" She whispered into the darkness as the top of her head itched.

**TA-DA! SO MUCH SHIT IS HAPPENING YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! I DO, AND IT GIVES ME CREATIVITY AND HATERS! NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND SEASON 1! NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS SEASON 2 OPENING!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Time To Say Goodbye<strong>

**Theres a point where it tips  
>Theres a point where it breaks<br>Theres a point where it bends  
>And a point we just can't take<br>Anymore**

The camera is set on Beacon Academy and zooms in to view its full front. It then changes to Ruby standing on a pathway with her cloak flowing in the wind and rose petals are flying off of the clothing.

**There's a line that we'll cross**  
><strong>And there's no return<strong>  
><strong>There's a time and a place<strong>  
><strong>No bridges left to burn<strong>  
><strong>Anymore<strong>

The camera continues to turn as it now reveals the rest of Team RWBY in the same situation with them being in the wind and their respected colors and elements being blown off of them.

But behind them, the world is black and white being cut off by a line. Within that line, the only colors are Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei standing with their backs towards team RWBY's backs with their flames being emitted from them.

As team RWBY look up to see Beacon, Tsuna and the other look towards the camera with firm resolve in their eyes.

**We can't just wait with lives at stake**  
><strong>Until they think we're ready<strong>

It switches to a scene where Ruby is falling from the sky and spins around a bit. The scene then changes to Ozpin and Glynda standing in his office with the former Arcobaleno standing behind them, the fighters ready for combat. It then flashed to a montage of team JNPR with their companions having each other's back.

**Our enemies are gathering**

On one half of the screen, Cinder and her faction are walking with an army of White Fang soldiers behind her. On the other though, it shows Ironwood with Penny walked with an army of armored soldiers following them while something huge is behind them in the shadows.

**The storm is growing deadly**

The camera turns 180 degrees to show Tsuna sitting in the centre of the five seats with Enma and Dino on his right and Xanxus and Bykuran on his left. All of their guardians are standing right behind their chairs. Tsuna suddenly leaps into the air while activating his Hyper Dying Will mode and flew towards the camera.

**Now it's time to say goodbye**

Switching the scene again, Pyrrha is fighting all of team CRDL without taking a scratch.

**To the things we loved**  
><strong>And the innocence of youth<strong>

Cinder is now staring at Tsuna's back as he watched many airships flying towards a battle field.

**How the time seemed to fly**

Team RWBY is running forward towards Cinder and her group (Neo instead of Roman), but then Tsuna and his friends jump in. Mercury and Yang start throwing punches and kicks at each other as Ryohei is blocking and canceling their attacks with his own.

Weiss and Emerald are clashing weapons, but then Hayato is keeping them apart with his Sistema C.A.I and G's Archery.

Ruby and Neo are fighting, but Takeshi is in the middle of them. He's busy redirecting both of their attacks and blocking them with twin blades.

Blake and Cinder are clashing, but Tsuna is easily tossing them side to side. But he's not actually harming them that way.  
><strong><br>From our carefree lives  
>And the solitude and peace we always knew<strong>

It shows team RWBY running forward. Yang threw a punch with Ryohei and took a pose. Ruby appeared from that pose with Takeshi as both of them performed a slash attack. After the slash, both of them froze, bringing Weiss and Hayato out to both out stretch their arms for an attack. After that Tsuna and Blaek appear and throw one final attack before the camera zooms in on their eyes.

During the small pause for the lyrics, it shows Enma walking down a pathway alone, but then meets up with a silhouette of a girl who smacks him on the butt playfully, startling him. It switches to Lambo nervously handing I-Pin a flower which she accepts with a bow. Colonello is then running away with a grin on his face as Glynda is chasing him with a blush. Kyoya is then seen with Pyrrha as she is sitting down with his head on her lap.  
><strong><br>Theres a day when we'll fight  
>And we're not gonna fall<br>Theres a day when we'll stand  
>And a day when we won't crawl <strong>

Chrome is spinning her trident around furiously and stabbed the ground, releasing pillars of lava that rains down on some armored soldiers. Murkuro meanwhile slashes a soldier and quickly retreats back to avoid a couple of more blades. Putting a gun to his head, he shot himself. Chrome grabbed the body and disappeared in a swirl of mist.

**Anymore**

The soldiers look around with caution. The wounded one however slowly rises up like a puppet on strings and the camera zooms on his right eye before the one possessed by Mukuro attacks the unsuspecting people.

**There's a moment in time**  
><strong>And there's no going back<br>****When we're pushed too hard**

A chain with a weighted end flew and grabbed an armored soldier by the leg. The chain retracted until the soldier's collided with a tonfa. Kyoya then continued to release and retract the chain as he kept hitting the solider into other soldiers until he flicked the chain up and down in front of him. The soldier bounced on the ground and Kyoya out his full power into one more attack at the man.

**And we won't hold our attack**  
><strong>Anymore<strong>

With his shield, Lambo is running through an army of soldiers, knocking them up into the air as he plowed right through them. He then smashed right through a wall, and the Arc family is staring at him. Lambo just looks at them before stabbing the bottom of his shield into the ground and released several bolts of lightning around him.

**We can't just cling to childish things**

Ryohei is running and punching through huge robotic Paladin legs that had Ironwood's symbol on it as they tried to shoot and stomp on him. He then jumped into the air in front of one and punched where the controller would be, and a woman with wires attached to her burst out.  
><strong><br>As evil just grows closer**

Takeshi sliced open a test chamber and a green liquid sprayed out on a whole bunch of lifeless scientists. A woman fell down gasping as Takeshi handed her a white hooded cloak.

**Humanity's in jeopardy**

Hayato wraps his arm around a figure covered in dirt as he threw a lighted cigarette towards a whole bunch of Schnee Dust creates. It then shows the both of them outside away from a building with a Schnee symbol that explodes as Hayato is lighting another cancer stick.

**This fight is far from over**

A whole bunch of soldiers burst through the wall and struggle to get back up. But as they did, the last thing they saw before their minds turning black was a teen with orange eyes firing a huge fireball shaped like a lion cub with armor on.

**Now it's time to say goodbye**

Enma is standing with the rest of his family as rich looking people are being held down and the mafia family is just walking through calmly.  
><strong><br>To the things we loved  
>And the innocence of youth<strong>

Cinder is seen shaking hands with Tsuna. While their doing so, a more transparent Cinder is leaning forward on Tsuna's back, tears on her face as she was embracing him.

**With a doubt in our minds**  
><strong>Why we chose this life<strong>  
><strong>And at times we can't help wondering...<strong>

Ironwood is seen standing in front of a machine with Penny and the look behind them to see the camera.

It turns to Cinder and her faction as they turn around to see the camera as well.

**Were we born to fight and die?**

Yang and Ryohei are sparring together as Yang collapses in exhaustion. She watches Ryohei as he walks away from her exhausted body.  
><strong><br>Sacrificed for one huge lie?**

Pyrrha and Kyoya are walking down a hall in opposite direction. But as Pyrrha passed, she had a small look of sadness as Kyoya was still walking, but Emerald is following him.  
><strong><br>Are we heroes keeping peace?**

Ruby just watched from a distance behind a tree as Takeshi and Neo are fighting each other, both of them using a similar sword style.  
><strong><br>Or are we weapons? **

Weiss is clutching Hayato's sleeve as tight as she can as the bomber was holding a briefcase and about to walk out of a door.

**Pointed at the enemy**  
><strong>So someone else can claim a victory?<strong>

Tsuna is lying on the ground with blood spreading on his chest. Blake looking over him, crying as she hugged his body. Behind her was another body of Tsuna, but over that one was Cinder clutching her face as she was laughing while her eyes held sadness.

During this pause between lyrics it shows each of the Vongola Guardians and their beacon companions preparing their weapons. For Tsuna however, he's busy walking down a hall way as he brushes his finger along a dusty portrait of Primo that had a pair of lion ears on in the picture.

**Now it's time to say goodbye**

Enma is standing in front a silhouette of a girl smiling as she was about his hit him with a heavy looking bag.  
><strong><br>To the things we loved  
>And the innocence of youth<strong>

Cinder is clutching her head in pain as blood was coming from the top of her head where the hair was with two dead ears on the floor.

**How the time seemed to fly**

Ren spun around and positioned his weapon to hit Mukuro's faceasthe mist guardian smirked.

Nora held her hammer in to air to strike Chrome, who just had her eyes closed in acceptance.

**From our carefree lives**

Pyrrha threw a horizontal slash at Kyoya's neck as he gave off a rare smile.

Jaune threw down a vertical slash down towards Lambo with hesitation is his eyes. Lambo however smiled tiredly at the attack.

**And the solitude and peace we always knew**

Yang has red eyes and hair on fire, preparing to throw a punch right towards Ryohei's face while he doesn't have his X gear on.

Ruby swept Takeshi's feet and twirled her scythe, being ready to impale the rain guardian.

Weiss pounced in the air, poised to stab Hayato in the heart.

Tsuna stumbled and Blake grabbed him on the shoulder. She then turned him around and thrust her blade towards his neck.

Cut off by showing title screen.

* * *

><p><strong>No flames or anything negative please!<strong>


	24. Your Move

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

A ship was flying through the skies over Vale and down to the city streets of Vale. An old man was handing a sign on top of his shop, but stumbled and fell while trying to climb down. A short green haired girl with tanned skin wearing a white outfit, named Emerald, appeared next to him and giggled.

"Excuse me, sorry. I'm not from around here." She apologized beforehand. Extending a hand, she helped the old man stand up to his feet. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She asked as she pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Hmm?" The old man questioned as he looked over to read it. "Mm-hmm." He hummed as he nodded, pointing over to a direction.

Giving a wave of goodbye and thanks, Emerald started to walk away and pass a boy her age with silver hair and a dark blue outfit. He was busy leaning on a edge of a building waiting with boredom. "I knew you were lost." He smirked.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." Emerald said as she pulled out a wallet full of Lien and waved it right in front of Mercury's face, partially annoyed by the boy.

"That's not you money." Mercury stated.

"But it can be your for 5 minutes of silence." She tried to bargain.

"Mmmmm… no deal." He replied with a satisfied look.

"Fine." Emerald growled as she took the bills and tossed the wallet to the ground. She turned around and started to walk down the street. Mercury just kept his satisfied smirk on his face as he started to follow.

Walking through the city of Vale, Mercury was looking up with his head in his arms, in a bored mood. "So, how much farther?" He asked.

"A few blocks." She answered.

"Ugh…" He groaned. "This place is so dull."

"Eh, I kind of like it." Emerald stated her own opinion. "Tall buildings, diverse culture…"

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." Mercury deadpanned.

"That's every city." Emerald explained as she stopped and turned aroud to face Mercury.

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief!" Mercury began to mock an innocent victim as he teased. "Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

Emerald just glared at him. "Shut up, it's more of a nostalgic habit anyways." She countered, looking at a silver bracelet in fondness before walking away from him.

"Ugh…" Mercury groaned. "You're no fun today."

Minutes later, Emerald and Mercury stood in front of a book shop and entered. But inside, they were met with a surprise. A certain prefect was inside, standing in front of a person, who was most likely the shop owner. Around the store though, there were multiple people in suits searching the shelves, but still keeping the rows nice and neat.

Kyoya glanced to his side and saw who entered. "Herbivores." He greeted as he turned back to keep his intense stare and arms crossed towards the owner. The shop keeper slightly gasped as he recognized the two people who had just entered his shop.

"Umm… Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade,' how to every book under the sun. How may I help you?" he asked nervously.

Mercury just opened a book and looked inside for a couple of seconds. "Just browsing." He answered, turning his attention to Kyoya's back. _"So they sent in the skylark."_ He thought as he slammed the book shut.

Emerald meanwhile, tried to reach for Kyoya's wallet, but had her hand smacked away. Almost smiling, she kept her straight face as she leaned on the counter. "Am I disturbing anything?" She asked Tukson. Seeing a shake of the head, curiosity took over. "I was wondering, do you have any copies of 'The Thief and the Butcher'?" Emerald asked.

"Yes we do." Tuson smiled. "Would you… like a copy?"

"No, just wondering." Emerald answered. Mercury closed another book with a loud slam. The other men in suits however, were still searching the shelves and even started to go into the back. Seeing Tukson allow this made Mercury and Emerald's eyes narrow. "What about 'Violet's Garden'? In paperback?" She asked again.

"He's got it Herbivore. Hardback as well." Kyoya answered as he tossed a book in front of her. "He even has 'Arabian Night Stories' which you seem to enjoy so much."

"Ooh." She commented as she took the book off of the counter. "Options here are indeed nice."

"Eh, no pictures though." Mercury sighed in disappointment as he closed another book shut loudly. "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front." Tukson pointed to a shelf near the entrance.

"Oh, no, wait!" Emerald said, going for another guess. "How about… 'Third crusade'?"

Tukson began to hesitate, visibly unnerved. He gulped, knowing that he may not get out of this. "Um… I… don't believe we carry that one." The three eyed him as the men came out the back room and motioned Kyoya to follow them inside. Still at the front of the store though, more men started to close the window shutters.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked as Kyoya stalked over behind the counter.

"Tukson's Book Trade." He answered as his voice was near trembling.

"And you're Tukson." She questioned.

"That's right." He replied.

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald continued.

"Yes." The shop keeper answered.

"And, what was it again?" Mercury questioned.

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Tukson said once again.

"Except the 'Thrid crusade'." Mercury pointed out.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson tried to defend himself.

"It's false advertising!" Mercury retorted.

"Herbivore." The tone of voice sent shivers down their spines as all turned to Kyoya who was glaring even more intensely behind from the back room. "What about… 'Vongola Vindicare'?"

Tukson sighed in relief. "Yes we do."

To their surprise, Kyoya was instantly at the man's throat with a tonfa right at the adam's apple. "Then do tell why you have that book in your care?" He growled menacingly. Seeing how the man didn't answer, the men in suits began to place various items down on the counter next to the shop keeper's head.

"You're planning on leaving this city. Moving all the way to Vacuo. What reason do you have?" He asked as he held up a ticket. Still not getting an answer, he lifted up some documents. "Perhaps it's about giving off tips to the Schnee Dust Company and Ironwood of our operations?"

Tukson still had his mouth shut. Frowning, Kyoya backed off and made a small hand gesture. Immediately, the men pinned Tukson down and gagged him as another readied a needle. The prefect simply walked away, trusting that his men would get the job done.

"You're not going to kill him?" Mercury asked, following him out of the shop with a comic book in hand.

"Don't think I'm a simple minded herbivore like you." Kyoya grunted. "We are not killers, unless it is completely necessary."He added.

"But sedating him, stuffing him in a body bag, throwing him in the back of a car, ransacking the store, and driving to a secret place for interrogation is necessary?" Emerald questioned. She sweat dropped but shook her head in amusement when the prefect nodded.

"_Still the same." _She thought with a mental smile.

**KCLC**

Blake was flipping through a notebook, filled with scribbles and notes on with White Fang. She then flipped a page over to show a figure that had a katana on his back. Staring at it, she grabbed an eraser and began to make the image disappear. She then began to sketch an image of a familiar brunette.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang startled her.

"Nothing." Blake said quickly while closing her book. "Just going over notes from last semester."

"Lame." Yang commented as she caught a single grape in her mouth and gave Nora a thumb up. Ruby then entered and slammed a huge binder marked 'Activities' onto the table, disturbing the group. But above the title was 'Vytal Festival Activities Property of Weiss Schnee'.

Ruby cleared her throat as she began to speak. "Sisters…" She began by pointing to her teammates. "Friends…" She continued, gesturing at team JNPR. "Staff…" She listed while all the Vongola guardians, except for Kyoya and Tsuna, were sitting with them. "Weiss." She finished.

"Hey!" Weiss complained.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby explained.

"This ought to be good." Takeshi said to all of them.

"A score is twenty years." Hayato mentioned, eating while doing some paper work. "You haven't been alive for even one score, let alone four."

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had… ever!" Ruby said proudly to herself.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss shot a glare at the red hooded girl.

"I am not a crook." Ruby explained, putting an emphasis by moving her fingers at that moment.

"Kufufu, well said." Mukuro chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked a bit confused.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully.

"I always kick my semesters off… with a 'Yang'!" the blonde brawler joked. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

Everyone at the table seemed less than impressed by Yang's lame pun as Lambo pegged her in the head with an apple. "That pun was extremely bad!" Ryohei said, throwing his own thoughts in. He received a glare and an apple to the face from her.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year," Ruby continued. "Our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss exclaimed.

"I don't know. I think I might go looking for Tsuna, so I'll sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not," Weiss said. "I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"

"I got it!" Nora hummed as she picked up a pie. Looking at each other, Takeshi ran back to the kitchens, Mukuro escorted Chrome out, and Lambo got smacked on the head by Hayato for almost taking out some grenades. Ryohei just got off his feet and prepared himself for what was to come.

"I for one think that-" Suddenly, she was interrupted by a pie landing on her face. Everyone looked over and saw Nora sitting down pointing at Ren, who had his head in his palms. Pyrrha was gasping with her mouth covered and Jaune simply sat staring wide-eyed with face resting on his hand.

**KCLC**

Outside of the cafeteria, Tsuna and Enma were walking together as both began to discuss what happened during their separation. "So I heard that you got yourself a girlfriend." Tsuna started.

The boy's cheeks turned as red as his hair. "So Reborn told you huh? Yea, I do. My entire family is happy that I do have one. Adelheid even gave me her blessing and approved the two of us." Enma muttered.

"Hey, come on, there's no need to be like that. You should be proud of yourself, not embarrassed. You like her, and she likes you back." Tsuna assured his friend. "How did you two meet?" He then asked.

"Well, Adelheid and Shitopi took me clothes shopping and we went to the woman's-"

"Okay never mind, it all makes sense now." Tsuna quickly said, sparing Enma from having to explain his time in the woman's clothing part of stores. "So, what's her name?"

"Hey, why we talking about me? What about you? I heard that Blake was so happy to see you again. So does that mean you two are…?" Enma changed the subject. He started to trail off at the end of that sentence, waiting for Tsuna reply.

"…Well…" Tsuna started with his own blush. "I don't really know. I mean, she does like me; and I like her. But I've just done so much to hurt her, and leave her in the dark. But now after seeing the incident at the docks, those girls may go after the White Fang since they're their enemy. And if they do-"

"So then why not just ask her? The same thing came through my thoughts, but then I thought that I don't want to live with that regret of not asking her. So I did, and we started dating. Don't worry, I'll be cheering you on. Along with Byakuran, Dino, your father, your guardians, the for-"

Enma was then cut off by a quick tug backwards. A split second later, the cafeteria doors burst open with people stampeding out of the eating area in panic. "EXTREME FOOD FIGHT! They heard Ryohei yell from the inside exclaimed. Looking at each other, the two mafia bosses walked into the cafeteria beside sun and another boy.

"Well, it's a good thing Kyoya isn't here." Tsuna said with only Enma nodding silently at the display in front of them.

"Ahahahahaha!" Nora laughed like a maniac as she stood on top of a tower to tables stacked on top of each other with the rest of her teammates of team JNPR. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang from above.

Ruby then stomped her foot on a table on the other side of the eating area and pointed at team JNPR holding a carton of milk in her hand. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" She then crushed the drink in her hands. "It will be delicious!"

Team RWBY then raised their hands. "Yeah!"

"Off with their heads!" Nora jumped down from the top of her tower.

"Food ammunition! Get you food ammunition right here!" Takeshi laughed as he tossed some melons towards team JNPR.

"Baseball freak! What the hell are you doing!? Hayato yelled, being right next to the chef as well.

Ren flipped a food tray and stomped up the melons that Takeshi tossed and kicked them into the air. Jaune dived onto a nearby melon and rolls before heaving it through the air. Pyrrha lobbed two more melons and threw them directly into the air. Nora meanwhile heaved an entire table of thefruit and launched the entirety towards Team RWBY's position.

"YANG! EXTREME TURKEYS!" Ryohei exclaimed as he appeared right next to the other Vongola guardians and threw the food.

Inserting her fists into the moving food, Yang proceeded to block and punch the melons as they sped towards her. "Juudaime's girlfriend, catch!" Hayato yelled as he tossed two baguettes towards the cat Faunus who fumbled around with them for a bit with a blush and blocked melons as well. Lambo then heaved another baguette as well towards Pyrrha from the kitchens. The cat Faunus and the red head then began to spar with each other.

Pyrrha jumped back over a table while Yang launched both of her turkeys into the air and hit Jaune directly knocking him over. Breaking out of her defending position and charged towards Blake, catching her off guard and getting knocked down. Then Pyrrha threw her weapon directly at Yang as she blocked it. The blonde then blocked another one, but got knocked down by the third one.

Ruby blocked another thrown baguette using a food tray she started to ride and landed directly on Pyrrha and knocking her over. Ren and Nora broke up their defensive positions. However, Hayato threw a container of ketchup towards Weiss and the heiress caught it. Squirting the tomato liquid on the ground, Ren slipped while Nora was making a run until she jumped high enough. Grabbing a pole from the ceiling, she impaled a watermelon with it and began to wield her makeshift hammer.

She knocked Ruby backwards and crashing through the tables. Seeing a swordfish being thrown towards her, Weiss grabbed the fish and dashed forward to fight Nora. Becoming over powered by the attack, she was also knocked back into a pillar near one end of the cafeteria.

The impact knocked her out and Ruby dashed to Weiss' side and held the heiress in her arms as the pillar collapsed around them. "Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby whined. "Noo!"

"Is this real complaining or mock?! Because something like that can really injure her!" Hayato exclaimed in worry while going to their side.

Grabbing two more turkeys thanks to Ryohei, she began to battle Ren who held leek stalks from Lambo. Yang uppercut the boy into the air and he hurled his food down at her. Yang leapt high to avoid it and punched him in the face, slamming him into the ground.

"Elettrico Corn!" Lambo shouted as he head butted Yang right in the back with two corns on the cobs on his cow horns. Feeling the force, she was knocked forward as she turned around to face the kid. But because of that, Nora took the opportunity to send Yang through the ceiling of the cafeteria.

Blake quickly jumped out of the way of some rubble and grabbed a long string of connected hotdogs. Using them like a whip, she lashed Nora into one of the soda machines that sat nearby. Grabbing a couple of the can that burst out of the machine, she hurled them at the cat Faunus as they began to explode like grenades.

Pyrrha soon got back up and smashed her fist inot the ground, emitting out an energy wave and forced the metal cans on the floor to rise around her, which she then used to assault Blake with an endless stream of metal. With Blake being sent back, Ryohei decided he wanted to go to fun as well. "MAXIMUM PINEAPPLE! He yelled as he hurled the spiky fruit like he would throw his fist, forcing team JNPR to run around to avoid the fruit.

"DAMN IT TURF TOP, YOU ALMOST HIT ME AND WEISS!" Hayato exclaimed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME OCTOPUS-HEAD?! Ryohei yelled back.

"THAT'S IT!" Hayato said. "TRIPLE PICKLE!" He yelled as it started to rain the sticks green sticks. Both side weaved side to side in order to avoid the vegetable.

"Hey guys, mind if I join as well?!" Takeshi asked as he then came out with a huge food weapon on his back making everyone pause and look.

"THAT'S A SHARK YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! YOU CAN'T USE THAT HERE!"

"Don't worry; it's frozen so it won't bite anyone."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!"

That last shout made everyone turn to see a squeaky clean Tsuna, Enma, and sun with a food stained Neptune. Tsuna's face was red from his yell and had his face in his hand. Hayato immediately set Weiss gently down as she started to wake up. "Juudaime! I'm so sorry that you had to see that display under my watch! I don't deserve to be your right-hand man!" He got on his knees and bowed lowly.

Sighing, he looked back up. "Calm down Hayato. I'm confident enough to know that it at least wasn't you or any of the other guardians that started this food fight. Now stand." After seeing his Storm Guardian do so, Glynda burst open the door, growling in anger.

About to wave her crop, Tsuna intervened. "It's okay Miss. Goodwitch, I'm pretty sure Enma can handle this on his own." With a nod, Enma raised his hands and started to clean the room himself with his Earth flames. Tables flew back to their original position neatly. Food flew properly into the trash bins, and the entire room was fixed.

Nodding to the two mafia bosses, Glynda then glared right at the hunters and huntresses-in-training. "Children! Please! Do not play with your food! And staff, learn to keep the students under control!"

"Hahaha, sorry." Takeshi laughed. Yang then suddenly landed right on top of Ryohei. All but Hayato, and the spectators began to laugh. But Tsuna, Enma, and Hayato just smiled seeing all of them enjoying their time together.

Laying eyes on each other, Blake and Tsuna started to walk towards each other. Standing in front of one another, Blake slapped him right in the face again. But then she smiled as he just returned it back equally. "I see that you were having fun with the others." Tsuna mentioned.

Blke's face was slightly red in embarrassment. "Yea… I guess I am." She admitted. She hesitated for her next sentence for a bit but then continued. "Hey…"

"Yea?"

Blake looked down, unsure of what to say. "Do you… maybe want to hang out later this week? Just the two of us?"

Yang gave a huge wolf whistle and said in the background "You go girl!"

Tsuna looked at her with his mouth opened with surprise. He then closed it shut and opened it again. He did this a couple more times before turning to Enma. With an encouraging look from his friend, he turned back to Blake. "Sure." He smiled.

**RGH**

Now in the cool night air, the White Fang were moving crates around in an old warehouse while Emerald and Mercury entered and walked to an area where Roman stood. "Oh look, she sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman jeered as he wrapped his arms around them in a group hug.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald shivered in disgust as she and Mercury freed themselves from the hug.

"That was a joke. And this…" Roman lifted a piece of paper into the air. "Just might tell me where you two have been all day."

"What?! Agh…" Emerald growled in annoyance as she recognized the piece of paper in his hands.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart." Roman glared at her. "Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald talked back.

"Yes, I would. Now, where have you been all day?" The criminal questioned the two.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them at least." Mercury answered.

"I had that under control." Roman explained.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury stated.

"Listen you little punk." Roman threatened, getting annoyed at this conversation. "If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and…"

"Do what Roman?" A voice asked. Looking up, all of them saw Cinder appear above them on an upper platform. She stepped onto an automated lift and rode it down to their level.

"Yes, Roman, do what?" Another voice asked. Now that caught even Cinder by surprise as they all turned again towards the shadows of the warehouse nearby. Walking out of it were a familiar brunette and prefect.

"Herbivores." Kyoya said.

"Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Roman." Tsuna greeted each and every one of them politely. Extending a hand, he gently placed his fingers under Cinder's, which she allowed, and gently kissed the back of her hand with respect and kindness.

"I'd, uh… not kill them?" Roman chuckled nervously under Kyoya's glare.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate-"

"Capture the would-be runaway." Tsuna corrected, cutting Cinder off. "Remember Cinder that we always keep our hands clean unless necessary."

"I was going to-"Roman started to protest.

"He was going to escape Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to take care of the-"Emerald cut Roman off.

"And the CEDEF beat you to it herbivores. If we weren't there before you, he would have been long gone." Kyoya stated, cutting Emerald off.

"For you, why wasn't the job done sooner?" Cinder then questioned Roman.

"Uh…? Eh…? Eh…? Ehhh?!" He made gestures to his left and right around to crates of Dust surrounding them. "Sorry if I've been stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" He said in an irritated voice.

"You're lucky that I can't bite you to death right now." Kyoya growled with his hands twitching to grab his tonfas. But Tsuna was in his way and wouldn't allow it.

"I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filing me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go smoother!" Roman complained.

Cinder simply walked over towards Roman. "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith. You'll know what you need when you need to know."

She then walked over to Tsuna and cupped her face with her smooth hand. "Besides, I believe we are done with Dust. Am I correct?"

Unfazed by the action, Tsuna looked directly into her eyes. "Correct. Have the White Fang clear our this building." He requested. "We'll be proceeding to phase two."

Nodding, Cinder brought her face closer to the mafia boss' until their noses were touching. "See you soon then." She said in a seductive like voice as she slowly drifted away from Tsuna.

Snatching Emreald's hand, Kyoya kept it away from his waist as the green haired girl walked back. "One day." She declared, as Kyoya just grunted.

The two Vongola guardians then stepped into the shadows and disappeared in a swirl of mist.

**SEASON 2 EP 1, FINALLY FINISHED! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**No flames or anything negative please.**


	25. Infiltration

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"… AND THEN I KILLED THEM ALL!" Squalo yelled out in the middle of the night of who know where.

Takeshi just chuckled while Neo rolled her eyes. "Those stories are cool, but were on a stealth mission. I don't think that we do this with brute force." Takeshi tried to reason.

"VOIIII! I CAN DO STEALTH MISSIONS EAISLY!" Squalo protested.

"…" Neo deadpanned as she jumped on Takeshi's back and rode piggyback on his body. Takeshi just didn't mind as Neo's legs began to wrap around his chest/waist.

"She got you there Squalo. Did you do complete any stealth missions without giving yourself away?" The boy asked for the exotic-colored girl. The man just glared at the girl angrily as Neo stuck her tongue out at him.

Spanner sighed. "Guys, focus right now. You all are about thirty feet from your target entrance. And Squalo, no killing."

"VOI! REMIND ME WHY I'M NOT ALLOWED TO KILL?!" The swordsman yelled into the headset that was on each of them.

"Do you want the scolding from Vongola Decimo?"

"… Voi."

"Glad that we covered that." Turing his attention back to the screen in front of him, he saw that all of them arrived at the destination, a park. While the others silently scouted around, Spanner just finished the decryption code in. He now had access to all of the security cameras and control over them; proceeding to put the necessary ones on a play back loop.

"Cameras are set." He checked the markers on his digital map. "You should be directly to the entrance platform. From the files, it should be a small trap door that isn't used often, so no one else should be in the area."

While Squalo kept watch, Neo and Takeshi started to pat the ground to find the trap door. It didn't take long for the girl to find the metal spot in the dark patches of grass. Lifting it up, they found an unlit stair case leading down.

Turning on the night vision function on their headsets, the three descended into the bunker and grew silent; yet moved cautiously and quick. As Spanner said, this part of the bunker was pretty much deserted and they didn't encounter so much as a security camera until they reached a branching passageway.

"Don't worry; the cameras are on a loop. The only one who can see you is me." Spanner assured them. "Bank left and continue going straight, don't make any turns until you reach a door. It should open up into a large, open circular space filled with doors. But be careful, three armed guards are there, all of them with their backs towards you."

Walking until they reached the guards, each of them decided to take one each. Squalo covered the guard's mouth with his hand and he slammed his head against the man. Takeshi used the hilt of his sword to knock the second guard unconscious.

Meanwhile, Neo flipped over and landed right in front of the man. But before he could call for help or point his weapon, Neo kicked him right in the balls and then nailed him in the face. After finishing, she turned towards them and smiled innocently.

"Voi… She has a crush on you right?" Squalo whispered. "That would be a good opportunity to use the Rain guardian's role, washing away the blood spilled."

"She has a crush on me?" Takeshi tilted his head with curious eyes on Neo. "Haha, well, that's interesting."

Neo had a hint of pink on her cheeks and immediately glared at the adult who gave away her secret. She was about to pounce and maul the man when Spanner started to speak again. "Guys, the door on your right?"

Opening the door, Takeshi and the other three found themselves in a room with fourteen other doors forming a half circle around them. While they looked around, Spanner warned them about some things.

"Seven of these are dummy doors. The one farthest to the left are the sleeping quarters. Continuing to the right, the next four are staircases that lead to the cells for the living experiments and storage. Next is the passage that leads to labs dealing with machinery. After that, three lead to labs dealing in biohazardous materials. The other ones, including your entrance, lead to various entrances to the bunker. You want doors 1, 6, and 8. Number 1 containing the main prize."

With all of them nodding, each of them took their numbered doors and entered. "Each door should open into a narrow hall for all of you. We already have Mukuro's faction and the rest of Varia entering the bunker as well to be able to relieve these guys of their stuff. "

Takeshi listened as he walked quietly and pushed his back to a corner. With a small flick from his sword, he used the reflection to peek around. Four men were gathered around a tank holding a person submerged in water with nothing on but an oxygen mask.

Seeing how the scientists' attention was too focused on the person, he easily snuck around until he was peeking over a table, looking around for various items to use. Finding a jar, he quickly chucked it around the corner he came from and took cover.

At least one of them walked around to see what had happened. With their attention now turned towards where he threw the jar, Takeshi quickly leapt up towards the ceiling and grabbed onto some pipes and hung upside down.

Shifting his arms and legs forward, he silently scuffled around and saw that the person in the tank was looking at him. Tightening his grip, he placed a finger to his mouth to let them know that his presence was not to be known.

Seeing a weak nod, Takeshi turned his attention back to the scientist walked back and said that it was nothing. Immediately dropping down right in the middle of them, it got hectic. Takeshi slashed one man across the chest, making him fall to the ground. Seeing another scientist pull out a gun, the teen took cover behind another man and started to run forward with the body as a shield. Knocking both of them out by running into the wall, the teen grabbed a syringe and threw it with deadly precision, hitting a fleeing scientist right in the neck, making him freeze in place.

Satisfied with, he walked up to the tank with the person in it and stared into her eyes. With one slash, the swordsman stepped out of the way to avoid the flow of the liquid spraying out. The person collapsed to the ground as Takeshi then removed the oxygen mask. The person began to breathe deeply in and out and looked up to her savior. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, but there's no time for an explanation. All I can say right now is that I'm going to get you out of here." Takeshi explained. Seeing the person hug their naked body, Takeshi looked away and began to rummage through a bag that was on him. "Here, I believe this belongs to you as well."

The person looked up and saw a white hooded cloak.

**KCLC**

Two ships descended from the sky and landed on a couple of landing areas and large numbers of people walked through the paths around Beacon. On the top of a tower behind a veil of clouds, Ozpin and 'Glynda' watched throughout the areas from Ozpin's office.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." 'Glynda said disapprovingly.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yet, those are a bit of an eyesore. Though that is the reason why we have 'them' here." Ozpin replied. A chirping beep then began to play on his desk. "Come in." He invited as he turned around.

Elevator doors then opened and revealed General James Ironwood approaching them."Ozpin!" The man said in a cordially ton as the headmaster stood at attention.

"Hell General." Ozpin greeted.

"Please, drop the formalities." The General and Headmaster shook hands as 'Glynda' came up. "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" 'Glynda replied sarcastically with a wave. "I'll be outside." She informed as she began to exit the room.

Ozpin beckoned Ironwood to follow as he began to pour a cup of coffee. "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" He asked. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival."

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood explained as he took the offered drink and began to pour some contents from a canteen into the cup. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin walked around his desk with a new mug in hand and poured his own drink. "I can certainly appreciate the time you made. However, a small fleet outside my windows has me somewhat concerned." He pointed out.

"Well… concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood tried to explain himself.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult as well." Ozpin pointed out.

"Oz… you and I both know why I brought those men." Ironwood continued.

"We are in a time of peace." Ozpin replied. "Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But with what Qrow said and the incident at the docks-"

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. Though about your men disappearing on that night, it also has me concerned. But it's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just trying to cautious-

"As am I." Ozpin countered. "Which is why we will continue to train the best huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood finished as he turned around to walk away. But halfway, he stopped and turned around. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly think your children can win a war?" With that said, he exited.

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin replied. "Though it has already happened once before." He muttered so Ironwood wouldn't hear him.

As soon as the General exited, six children immediately fell off of the gears overhead. "Hey! Let's me go dammit! I'm gonna kill that maggot for trying hitting on her!" Colonello exclaimed as he wrestled out of the grip of all the other former Arcobaleno.

**KCLC**

Inside the academy's library, Team RWBY was playing a board game, with Ruby contemplating her next move. Hayato was sitting beside Weiss, knowing that the heiress would need his help with the game. Meanwhile, Blake was in her own world with Tsuna.

"So Tsuna, how did you survive anyways? I mean, it was a pretty fatal knife to your chest." Blake asked with curiosity.

Tsuna just patted his stomach, making Blake giggle in amusement. "Well, even though it was severe, Mukuro and Chrome made me some illusionary organs that kept me alive until new one could be implanted into me." He explained.

"They made illusion organs? Even though the illusion is up, don't your organs stop working anyways?" Blake pointed out.

"Illusions affect every part of the Human body. By placing the illusions us, it tricked my entire being that they still were able to function normally."

Blake nodded understandingly. But then she sighed as she put her cards down. "Blake? Anything wrong?"

The cat Faunus looked towards her old friend. "No, nothing's wrong." She tried to assure him. He looked at her doubtfully, but with a pleading look that she didn't want to talk about it, Tsuna stop pressing the matter and started to stroke Blake's head gently.

As she enjoyed the touch, the problem at the docks still troubled her. Not about the White Fang at the docks. It was about the White Fang working with Torchwick. The faction she used to work for would never do something like this. But since they were, something big and something sinister was probably happening.

Plus, Ironwood's army suddenly showing up as well wasn't so appealing either.

"I have…" Weiss started. "… absolutely no idea what's going on." She finished, looking dumbfounded at the cards in her hand.

She just continued to look at her cards in confusion as Hayato… 'taught' her how to play. "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo, which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb." Weiss replied harshly.

Weiss just looked at to her side and saw Hayato starting to look through her cards. "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert scavenge…" Then Hayato pulled out a card to show to Weiss. "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet and put it in _your_ hand!"

"…Okay." Weiss' brain could slowly start to get an idea.

"And since Vacuo warriors have endurance against natural based hazards…" Hayato continued, then trailing off.

"I can can use Sandstorm to disable Yang'sground forces and simultaneously infiltrate her kingdom?" Weiss asked.

Yang then pointed a finger at the heiress. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"And that means…" Weiss still had no idea what was going on

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant..." Ruby informed in a saddened voice.

Weiss then stood up and a clap of thunder accompanied the heiress as she let loose an overjoyed psychotic laugh. "Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms! I shall become your wise supreme ruler."

"Trap card…" Yang replied while pulling out a card from her hand.

"Huh?" Weiss quickly asked as she sat back in her seat, looking at the card in disbelief.

Yang then shuffled the pieces on the boards and in a single moment, all of Weiss' pieces disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Your armies have been destroyed." The blonde chuckled.

Weiss slumped in her chair and began to tear up. "I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss cried with anime style tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ruby then hopped into her lap with anime style tears of her own and hugged the white haired girl. "Stay strong Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss replied while hugging Ruby tightly.

"Alright Blake, you're up." Yang informed.

All of them turned to see the cat Faunus, only to be welcomed to the sight of her digging her head into Tsuna's chest as he continued to stroke her head. Too busy in her own world, her head shot up as soon as she heard her name and realized what she was doing.

"S-sorry… what am I doing again?" She stuttered with pink on her cheeks.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the kingdoms of Remnant." Yang explained, with a grin on her face.

"Right…" Blake replied, still not sure of herself. That and still conflicted by her thoughts.

"Hey," Jaune's voice quietly called out. "Can I play?"

"Oh, oh, how about me?" Lambo asked, which sounded more like a demand.

"Sorry you guys, but we already have four people." Ruby apologized.

"Besides," Weiss decided to rub in. "This game requires a certain level of tactical cunning. Something I seriously doubt the both of you possess."

"Say that now." Hayato muttered. "But when the stupid cow plays, he's a huge freakin' threat." This got a surprised look from the heiress. "Besides, you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." He added, getting a disappointed whimper from the heiress. Which he fixed by patting her gently on the head.

"Bring it on Ice Queen." Jaune challenged. "I'll have you know that I've been told that I'm a natural born leader."

"By who, your mother?" Weiss deadpanned.

"And Pyrrha!" Jaune added.

"Hello again." The red-head waved.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" Jaune pleaded, both hands folded together.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-" Jaune started, but was stopped as Lambo kicked him in the shin and Pyrrha slapped a hand over his mouth.

"-Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect." Pyrrha finished.

Jaune laughed nervously, earning a kick on the other shin from the cow Faunus. All the non-Vongola guardians looked over at Blake, who appeared obviously annoyed that her secret was out. "Smooth move idiot." Lambo sighed.

But that annoyed expression melted away into blissful happiness as Tsuna began to scratch her ears.

"Right… That… Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune said with a bow as the blonde leader and his teammate walked away.

"S'up losers" They heard a voice comment.

Everyone all looked at the source, which turned out to be Sun standing beside a person with blue hair. "Hey Sun" Ruby greeted.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen." Sun greeted.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"I never got a chance to introduce you to my old friend." Sun explained.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" The blue haired teen asked.

"Thank you!" Ren and Hayato praised.

"Pancakes!" Nora snorted from her sleep.

"Herbivores." Kyoya suddenly showed up behind them and had his usual scary look. "Libraries are for reading or studying."

"I'll give you 15 minutes to let you fight Mukuro." Tsuna bargained. The students couldn't believe that their scary prefect was interested in the offer.

"Half an hour." Kyoya replied.

"25 minutes." Tsuna answered. With that said, the prefect stalked off and began to hunt the Mist Guardian down.

Everyone just looked at Tsuna, shocked at the display they just saw. "You just managed to tame one of the most scariest people on the planet." Ruby whispered in awe.

"Of course he did! Because Juudaime is the best!" Hayato complimented, scaring Weiss with his sudden praise.

Sun turned to his friend. "Shut up, don't be a nerd."

The boy spoke in a bit of gibberish to silence Sun. "Intellectual." He then turned his attention to the others. "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven." Neptune answered easily before walking to Weiss' side. "And I don't believe I caught your name… Snow Angel." He complimented.

"I'm Weiss." The heiress stated.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jaune complained behind their backs.

'Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

"I never took you as the board game type." Sun observed.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake said, pushing sun aside as she began to leave. Hearing another person rise, Blake turned and faced her friend. "Tsuna, please. I just need some time alone."

Seeing the look in her eyes, Tsuna understood and let her walk away.

"Women." Nora said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Aren't you a woman as well?" Lambo deadpanned.

**KCLC**

Blake sat on her bed while looking with confusion and confliction. She still had those thoughts playing in her mind. The White Fang working with Torchwick… this just wasn't right. Her mind then began to travel to an even that happened later that night.

_**Flashback Land**_

"_Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening." Ozpin spoke while Blake quietly acknowledged his statement. The Headmaster sat down opposite of Blake in front of a table in an interviewing office. "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery and reuniting with friends, you just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." Ozpin stated._

"_Of course." Blake said._

"_Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed with exam with flying colors." Ozpin stated._

"_I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive." Blake reasoned._

"_Well, you certainly survived Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human… Faunus…" Ozpin said, taking a sip of coffee while Blake narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you wear that bow Blake? Why hide who you are?"_

"_You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." Blake commented sourly._

"_Does that include Tsunayoshi then?" The Headmaster asked._

_The cat Faunus widened her eyes, alert. "How do you know-"_

"_I owe Tsuna a great debt. One that cannot be repaid no matter what I give. But he still refuses payment, no matter what the great feat was. The same go for many other lives. But getting back to our topic, does that include Tsunayoshi Sawada?" Opzin explained._

"_N-no, it doesn't. But that still doesn't change the fact that there are still many of your species that are not willing to accept the Faunus." Blake pointed out._

"_True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." Ozpin replied._

"_With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides."_

"_And if we take too large of strides, the same shall still happen." Ozpin said cutting her off._

"_Either way, until that happens, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." Blake continued._

"_And what are you?" Ozpin questioned._

"_I… don't understand what you're talking about." Blake said, hesitating for a bit._

"_How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Ozpin asked._

"_I didn't. Weiss mentioned about the Dust shipment. Thinking about the robberies that had been going on, my team and Sun all waited by the docks." Blake responded._

"_Then how about why Ironwood's soldiers happened to attack you right on sight?"_

"_Maybe because they're all racist."_

"_I suppose that's true. But still, what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing you would like to tell me?" Ozpin asked._

"_I'm sure." Blake confirmed._

"…_Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna." Ozpin said, standing up and heading to the door. He stopped and turned to Blake. "If you ever need to talk to me, or any of the professors… Please, don't hesitate to ask._

_**Flashback Land **_**Under**_** Maintenance**_

"Ugh, we should have never let Lambo play!" Yang groaned as the rest of Blake's team walked through the door.

"You're just mad because a kid beat you." Ruby teased. "See, if you had just attacked when I told you, none of this would have happened."

Blake was then trying to sneak out and head to the door, but then Weiss cut off her path. "Stop." The heiress commanded. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody."

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable!" Weiss exclaimed. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" She then bent her back and jumped into the air. "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong?!" She then pointed her finger at the cat Faunus, while balancing on a chair on its back legs to support the heiress. Weiss then quickly jumped off the chair while putting it back and scooting back to her original spot.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said while looking down.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked with a nervous expression on her face.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" The cat Faunus stated. "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it! Not even Tsuna or his friends!"

"Ozpin told us not to worry." Yang assured. "Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"But they can't. They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake said with a shake of her head,

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom." Weiss stated. "I'm sure the three of you think that you're ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er do wells!"

"Ne'er do what now?" Ruby asked with confusion.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason." Weiss explained. "We're students! We are not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yea, but-"Ruby began.

"We're not ready!" Weiss stated strictly.

"And we may never be ready!" Blake countered. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

"Okay" Ruby said taking the spotlight. "All in favor of becoming the youngest Hunter and Huntresses to singlehandedly taking down a corrupt organization that is conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale, say aye!"

"Yes!" Yang pumped a fist. "I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." The heiress agreed.

"None of you said aye." Ruby muttered in disappointment.

"Alright, we're in this together." Blake said, being a bit more cheerful.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said while thrusting her arms in the air.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

"Do you think that we should tell Tsuna and the others? They can help us out." Blake asked.

"No I don't think so. They'll probably tell us not to do it." Weiss replied.

Ruby suddenly gasped in realization. "I left my board game at the library!"

"Never mind, I think we should." Weiss face palmed.

"Have a bit of faith." Yang reasoned.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby shouted and rused out from their room, but didn't' notice a person in front of her. Crashing into ther person, Ruby fell to the ground, startled. "Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" Ruby apologized.

"I'm fine." Emerald said while offering her hand to Ruby. "Just watch where you're going."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby rambled. "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually." Another voice spoke up. Cinder then started to walk up and stand beside her companions. Ruby stared at her suspiciously, but the other girl was unfazed by the look.

"Ooh! You're here for the festival!" Ruby exclaimed. "But exchange students have their own dorms." She pointed out.

"I guess we just go turned around." Mercury said.

"Hehe, don't worry, I guess it happen all the time." Ruby replied as Emerald and Mercury walked past her. "Uh, your building is just east of here."

"Thanks." Cinder said. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe! Oh, and welcome to Beacon!" Ruby called as she waved at them.

Cinder just smirked at their successful infiltration without suspicion. Being about to turn the corner, Tsuna suddenly walked by in front of them. Seeing no one around, Cinder made eye contact with the boy and caressed his cheek gently.

Gently taking the hand, Tsuna placed it back to her side. "Cinder…" Tsuna sighed. But he didn't finish his sentence as he had a look of apology in his eyes. Excusing himself, he walked into team RWBY's room.

"Tsuna." They heard Blake greet.

"Hey Blake, do you maybe want to take a stroll tonight?" Tsuna's voice replied.

"S-sure." The cat Faunus stuttered. Both of them then walk out of the room and went down the opposite direction from where the trio was.

Seeing how the girls wanted some alone time, Mercury headed off. Emerald just looked at Cinder understandingly. "Cinder… he may be the Tsuna you know… but-"

"I know Emerald, but still… even though it was my fault… I still can't help but love him. No matter how painful the guilt is." Cinder whispered with a single tear rolling down her eye.

Emerald delicately wiped the tear away, though she also had one of her own. "Don't worry, you're not alone with those feelings. You know what it is like for me and Neo as well." Seeing a nod from Cinder, the green haired girl helped her friend continue down the hall.

When they left, a swirl of mist then appeared and revealed our mischievous Mist guardian leaning on a wall between them RWBY's dorm and Cinder's position. "Kufufu… it seems that team RWBY is making a move after all… and our allies are keeping some rather dark secrets."

**DDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review so I know what you guys think about this.**

**No flames or anything negative please!**


	26. Omake: Mafia Family Meeting

**I do not own KHR or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Weiss Schnee was watching Professor Gokudera's class with massive learning intent. He was busy lecturing about the venom of a Deathstalker and what to do when struck when Jaune suddenly slid up to her.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" The Jaune turned to keep an eye on their Professor for a second, then Turing back to Weiss. "And, u, I-I got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip to Vale. I hear it's awesome."

"Mr. Arc." Hayato called out, grabbing the attention of the blonde boy. "Would you like to demonstrate the effects of a Deathstalker's venom?" Jaune shook his head with fear and shuffled away from Weiss. "That's what I thought."

Receiving a thankful nod from the heiress, the bomber was about to continue his lecture when suddenly a familiar person walked into the classroom. Hayato's eyes lit up and he immediately bowed. "Juudaime! It is good to see you again! If I may ask, what are you doing here?!"

Tsuna just tilted his head in amusement as he got the bomber back to his feet. "It's good to see you again Hayato. As for why I'm here…" Tsuna then leaned in and whispered into Hayato's ear. The Storm guardian's face started to pale and look at his boss.

"Are you sure?" He asked in terror.

Tsuna merely nodded. "She's going to be here soon."

Hayato gulped nervously and walked cautiously over to the door. He put his back to the wall frame next to the door and was sweating bullets. Taking a deep breath he peeked around the door.

"ACK!"

He screamed, yes screamed, out in pain as he paled and clutched his stomach painfully and fainted on the spot as foam appeared on his mouth. He then began to roll down the stairs, still clutching his stomach and not moving at all.

"Hayato!" Weiss' voice echoed the classroom, but Hayato couldn't answer. Everything went black.

"Oh Hayato… You must be so happy to see me again that you had fainted from pure happiness." Bianchi said as she picked up her brother and dragged him to his desk.

"Bianchi, are you sure that is the main reason why he faints with you around?" Tsuna deadpanned as he helped the sister as well.

"Why else could he?" The Poisonous Scorpion asked innocently. Seeing Tsuna motion to put her goggles on, she did and Hayato immediately started to stir.

"Well, now that you're here, why don't you introduce yourself to his class? I'm sure they would like to know who the person who could make him faint with one look is." Tsuna suggested as he had some medicine for his Storm guardian to take to settle his stomach.

"Sure thing." Bianchi agreed. "I am your Professor's sister. My name is Bianchi. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of my little brother by the way. He is always a shy person." She mentioned with a very fond smile.

The hunters and huntresses-in-training could only look at her in a weird way. There's absolutely no possible way that Hayato Gokudera was a shy person. So it was really not surprising that almost every student didn't buy her story. Fortunately, Bianchi didn't care.

"Now that I've introduced myself, which one of you is Weiss Schnee?" She asked completely serious. Everyone but team RWBY and JNPR pointed towards the heiress. Bianchi strutted over to the girl and started at her intensely, making Weiss feel very uncomfortable and nervous.

But to everyone's surprise, Bianchi smiled genuinely. "Thank you for making Hayato very happy. He's been sending letters about how he's been at the Schnee Company and mentions you many times. You've made a huge impact on his life." She explained.

"Bianchi! Stop telling her such embarrass- such nonsense! There is no way that I've sent you letters explaining all sorts of things that had to do with private tutoring!" Hayato protested, which was amazing considering how he was still barely conscious, making Weiss' cheeks redden with how the bomber talks about her. "Which actually brings me to another topic, what are you doing here?" He mumbled, though it was still heard.

"Can't your sister come in and visit her dear brother?" The Poisonous Scorpion asked.

Hayato once again was about to protest, but he just kept opening and closing his mouth. Finally he grumbled "I guess it's fine." Still barely conscious.

Bianchi smiled and took out a box while turning her attention to the classroom. "As a thank you gift for taking care of Hayato, I want to give all this. These are my new creations by the way. Reborn absolutely loved the cookies!" Bianchi said as she blushed at the mere thought of Reborn praising her new poison cooking.

"Cookies?" Ruby happily asked and quickly zoomed over to the box. She took a sniff at the cooking when she suddenly paled, choked, became blue and promptly fainted.

"RUBY!" Her friends shouted as they watched the girl fall to the ground.

"What did you do to my sister, woman?!" Yang asked angrily as her eyes turned red.

"She must have fainted from the wonderful smell of my cooking. All the people who had smelled them do the same." Bianchi replied calmly and plainly ignoring the threatening look from Yang.

The members took a look at Ruby's face and saw that her face was scrunched up as if in pain. Like Hayato's face.

Tsuna, with now a gas mask on, opened Hayato's mouth and slipped the medicine in. Closing it and tilting his head, Tsuna took another gas mask out from who knows where and kept it over the bomber's face as he slowly drifted back into conscious.

"Uggh…" Hayato groaned, now fully conscious. "What happened?" He muttered as he was clutching his head. "The last thing I remember was seeing-"

"Hello Hayato." Bianchi greeted warmly.

"Bianchi!" He shouted, now fully aware of her presence, glad that she had her goggles on. "What are you giving my students!?" He asked in horror as he saw Ruby on the ground and Tsuna wearing a gas mask while handing one to him.

"Cookies." Was her simple reply.

"Cookies?" Hayato repeated, putting the mask on his face.

"Yep. Though this one is more advanced. This food can now totally melt hard gems, concretes and metals within seconds. I call this 'Cookies for Eternal Death and Life'!" She announced passionately.

"They do have pretty nice shapes." Tsuna mused as he looked into the box.

**KCLC**

Traveling down to the cafeteria, team RWBY and JNPR paused at the doorway. Hearing chaos in there, all of them slowly opened the door. They were then welcomed to the sight of chaos reining in the dining area.

Xanxus was shooting at everyone. Squalo was arguing with a blond guy, Belphegor, Fran was standing off to the side beside a scoreboard, Lussuria was dodging shots, and Leviathan was also standing off to the side. All the while Takeshi was walking around, grinning and dodging everything like nothing was happening.

"Oh, hey guys! Is it time to eat already?" Takeshi saw the waiting students. At the mention of the people, everyone froze. Turing over, all of them looked at the students with curious eyes.

Lussuria was the first to break out of his thoughts when he suddenly saw Jaune and skipped over. "Oh, my! You look pretty cute." The man cooed, making Jaune shiver and hide behind Ren. "Awww, no need to be mean to me. My name is Lussuria, nice to meet you." He introduced himself with a wink.

The rest of Varia was still motionless until Tsuna came around. Seeing how they were familiar, Blake turned her head to her boyfriend. "Tsuna… who are these people?"

But before she could open her mouth, all of them stepped into a line up. "VOOII! MY NAME IS SUPERBI SQUALO! I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES ANYTIME!" Squalo yelled towards them.

"Wait, you're the Squalo that taught Takeshi how to fight?" Ruby asked, Seeing a nod, she squealed out in delight. "Oh, oh, can you show me your sword arm?! How do you use it? Did you really cut off your arm? You can shoot Dust from your weapon? Can you show me? Can you show me? Please? Please? Pllleeeeaaaassseeee?" Ruby begged and begged.

"VOOOIIII! OKAY! I WILL IF YOU SHUT UP!" Squalo roared as he presented his arm.

While Ruby was marveling over it, Belphegor decided it was his turn. "Ushishi, the prince doesn't need to introduce himself to peasants like you. But since the Tuna-Fish asked, the prince will make it happen. I'm Belphegor, I'm a prince."

"You're not a prince though." Fran said in a monotone voice. He then turned towards the students. "I'm Fran."

He was then immediately struck in the apple hat with three knives. "Ushishi, do you really want to die?" The blonde boy asked.

"Bel, stop being mean to me." Fran whined.

"Is he really a prince?" Blake whispered towards Tsuna.

"Nobody even knows." Tsuna whispered back.

"My name is Leviathan." The man greeted and immediately stepped back.

"Name's Xanxus. Brat, now tell me why I'm here." Xanxus introduced himself, then demanded from the brunette.

"We are to have a meeting with the others up in Ozpin's room. I thought I told Takeshi to tell you that." Tsuna said with some confusion.

"Oh did, you?" The teen asked as he was walking back to the kitchens. "Sorry, it must have slipped from my mind." He laughed sheepishly.

"VOOOIII! HOW DO YOU FORGET THAT YOU BASEBALL NUT?!"

"SHUT UP TRASH!" Xanxus shouted and smashed a wine bottle on Squalo's head. Once again, a familiar scene unfolded, with Xanxus shooting everywhere, Squalo trying to stab people, Belphegor throwing his knices, Levi now participating by taking out some umbrellas, Lussuria dodging incoming attacks, and Fran stading off to the side again with more score boards.

"VVVVOOOOOOIIIII!"

"TRASH!

"USHISHI!"

And no one ate dinner that night.

**KCLC**

As Blake and Tsuna were in the library with their friends and teammates, four familiar people walked around a corner. "Oh, it's you guys."

Looking up, all of them were met with the sight of team CFVY. "H-Hello." Velvet greeted with a wave of her hand. Fox simply nodded while Yatsuhashi bowed. Coco meanwhile tilted her sunglasses down to get a better look at the brunette.

"So, you're Tsunayoshi huh?" She declared with interest in her voice.

"Yes he is. Why do you ask?" Blake asked, hugging the boy protectively.

Coco just waved the anger away. "Relax, I already have a boyfriend myself. I'm just wondering because of how similar the two of you are."

Now that piece of information got the attention of everyone around the table. It was actually well known that Coco pretty much rejected every single boy in the bluntest way possible. Most painfully included if she happened to be pissed off. "You have a boyfriend!?" All but Tsuna asked with disbelief. "Who's the guy!?"

But before Coco could answer, and ensemble was situated at the library doors. A loud instrumental welcoming piece was played along as well. Then, a male teen wearing a black leather jacket with a yellow button-up shirt and fancy hat came in and said in a bellowing voice "BEHOLD! THE ENTRANCE OF THE GREAT ENMA KOZATO!" The teen yelled as confetti popped.

"JULIE! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WHOULD BE DONE!" Another male teen, wearing another leather jacket with glasses, shouted. He then raised his right arm near the entrance and yelled, "ALL OF YOU, BOW AND KNEEL IN THE PRESENCE OF ENMA KOZATO!" More confetti popped.

Suddenly, a woman with two inflatable rings and almost bald whacked them both on the head. "Stupid UMA's, you're both doing it wrong." She bounced off the floor and yelled, "ENMA KOZATO, THE BOSS UMA, HAS ARRIVED!" Another set on confetti popped.

A big boned teen then groaned loudly. "All of you are doing it wrong." He took a deep breath and then shouted "ALL HAIL OUR GLORUIS LEADER, ENMA KOZATO!"

"Guys… all of you are embarrassing me."

A teen with red hair and red eyes with an interesting design walked into the library wearing a full body leather jacket and undeniably smoking hot. "That was too much you know. We could have just entered like civilians." Enma spoke as he scratched the back of his head.

"But then the people wouldn't know about your greatness." Julie commented.

"They don't need to know." Enma sighed.

All but Coco and the Vongola guardians seat dropped at the passionate introduction for that boy. The team leader strutted up towards the mafia boss and smacked him on the butt. Enma jumped at the sudden contact. Coco just smirked playfully as Enma's face was as red as his hair.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" He whined, but he had a smile on his face. Both of them then brought their lips together for a long kiss. It would have been good, if it was quieter.

"THE ELEVENTH GENERATION IS COMING SOON!" The Shimon family cheered.

"C-Coco?!" Velvet stuttered in shock, along with her teammates.

"Ruby, don't look." Yang commanded while covering her little sister's eyes.

"Waow." Team JNPR said.

Weiss just had her mouth open.

"So, do you think we can beat them?" Tsuna asked Blake.

Blake answered by slamming her lips onto his.

**KCLC**

To their surprise, Mukuro had invited them all to have a snack time. Hearing the guardians mention that Mukuro had never done this before, everyone was on their guard. Walking into the classroom, there was a dining table set up for all of them with little snacks and drinks.

While everyone was chatting with each other, Mukuro and Kyoya were trying to shove sweets down Tsuna's throat to fight over what was better, the door opened. Looking over, a white haired teen their age was flipping marshmallows into his mouth.

"Tuna-Fish!" Bykuran greeted with outstretched arms. Tsuna's first response was to run. Everyone watched as Byakuran was chasing the fellow mafia boss around the classroom. "Aww, come on, just one hug?"

"No! Stay away from me Byakuran!" Tsuna yelled as he dodged and ducked under the flying white haired male. "What are you doing here anyways?!"

The male shrugged while still chasing. "Marshmallows."

Tsuna just then skidded to a stop and ducked once again, making Byakuran slam into a wall. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at him. "Aren't there marshmallows in your own house though?" Blake asked.

Another pause took over the room before Bykuran answered "That's okay! I get to see the little Tsuna-Fish anyways! If I remember correctly, you're the one that Tsuna-Fish likes."

Warily nodding, she was swept off her feet by Tsuna and ended up in a bridal position. "Sorry about this but we need to run." Tsuna informed her as he began to run with her in her arms.

"Awww, come back!" Byakuran playfully whined as he flew after them.

"Why are you running from him?" Blake asked curiously.

"His hugs are basically death grips. Once he gets your hands on y-" Tsuna was cut off by a white dragon coiling around his leg and yanking on it harshly.

Tripping down to the ground, both could only watch as Byakuran closed in for the hug.

**KCLC**

Hanging out in their dorms, the girls of team RWBY heard a knock on their door. Opening it, 12 year old child carrying a huge thick book was standing in front of it. "You look familiar." Blake commented.

"My name is Fuuta de la Stella." Fuuta greeted with a bow. "Ozpin said that I'm allowed to stay in this dorm, unless you don't want me to." He said handing them a piece of paper.

Opening the slip, the four girls read it and let the boy in. Heaving the book onto a desk, he let out a sigh of relief. Curiosity grew on Ruby as she walked over and reach out to open the book. "Don't!" Fuuta suddenly shouted and smacked Ruby's hand away.

"What was that for?" She asked, startled and shaking her stinging hand.

Fuuta's head dropped to the ground. "Sorry." He apologized." It's just that, this book is one of the most important things on the planet."

"Oh really? How is that?" Weiss asked.

Hearing another knock on the door, Yang opened it this time and team JNPR was at the door this time. "What's happening here? We heard some shouting." Jaune asked in worry.

"Oh nothing really." Yang tried to assure him.

"Jaune Arc is ranked 8,068 out of 87,581 male blondes for intelligence." Fuuta suddenly blurted out.

Everyone turned to the boy in disbelief. "And what makes you say that?" Pyrrhaasked curiously, holding in some amused giggles.

"Wait, I think Hayato mentioned you… are you Ranking Fuuta?!" Weiss asked with shock.

"You know this kid?" Yang asked.

"This kid is an incredible informant, who can make incredibly accurate rankings." Weiss explained. "Thanks to his semblance, every single ranking he makes is 100%."

"That's amazing…" All of them breathed. Suddenly, their mouths dropped open. Almost everything stared to hover above the ground, as if though the laws of physics had decided that nobody really gave them the respect they deserved. Actually, all of them were just floating perfectly still, including them.

"Whoa!" Ruby shouted in surprise as she started to spin around.

"Whee! Ren look, I'm flying!" Nora cheered as she made flying sound effects.

"Ack!" Jaune shouted in fear as he tried to swim in mid-air.

Fuuta's light brown hair and white-and-black striped scarf floated about. His eyes were black, dotted with distant celestial bodies that no telescope on Earth could ever spot. "Ranked 1st out of 82,203 people for becoming lovers with Hayato Gokudera is… Weiss Schnee."

"HUH?!" All of them cried out in shock. Weiss knew that she was grateful for Hayato being there in her life, but he was that special to her?

"Ranked 1st out of 82,203 people for becoming Tsuna's bride is… Blake Belladonna"

"No surprise there." Yang commented with a grin. Blake simply nodded with satisfaction.

"Ranked 82nd out of 40,578 for becoming powerful huntsmen of all time is… Jaune Arc."

"M-Me?" Jaune gulped with surprise. All he received was a pat on the back from his teammates with encouraging looks on their faces.

"Ranked 2nd out of 50 for having a large crush on Kyoya Hibari is… Pyrrha Nikos."

The red-head just blinked in surprise. The words then just registered to her head and her face became as red as her hair.

"Ranked 1st out of 19, 016 for being Chrome Dukuro's best friend is… Nora Valkyrie."

"Yea!" Nora cheered for joy.

"Ranked 1st out of 19, 016 for being able to be patient with Nora Valkyrie is… Lie Ren."

The boy nodded understandingly

"Ranked 5th for being Ryohei's best sparring partner is… Yang Xiao Long."

"What? Not first?" Yang pouted. She then began to wonder who else the boxer had fought with.

"Ranked 2nd for having the biggest crush on Takeshi Yamamoto… Ruby Rose."

"What?!" The innocent girl blushed as he panicked on how to react to such information.

"Ranked 1st out of 82, 203 for having the most adult fantasies about Hayato Gokudera and them is… Weiss Schnee."

Now that rank surprised everyone. Weiss couldn't stand the attention as she tried waving her hands as if that would make them stop. "N-no I don't. I have had no such thoughts about him like that ever!" She protested.

Then, unexpectedly, Fuuta doubled over, groaning slightly. The object around him crashed to the ground and the same happened to the people. His eyes returned to normal and Blake was immediately looking over him.

"Fuuta? What's wrong?" She asked.

Fuuta weakly pointed outside. Looking out the window, there was rain pouring down from the sky. "I hate the rain. I'm weak to it. But what the weird thing is, it sometimes makes my rankings wonky. So the one's I just made, they may be wrong."

"So then the rankings you made just now… they may be wrong?" Blake quested.

Fuuta simply nodded. "The rain interferes with my connection to the ranking planet and makes the data confusing." He explained. "I'm going to go grab a mattress, pillow, and blanket for myself." He announced as he walked out of the room, still with the book in his hands.

All the hunters and huntresses-in-training looked at each other. "Well, that was eventful." Yang commented with a grin.

"I have a crush on Takeshi? And 2nd out of a whole bunch of people?!" Ruby muttered, still shocked by the rankings.

"Relax sis, Fuuta admitted himself. There's a chance that those rankings are wrong when it rains." Yang tried to change her sister's mind.

"Does that mean some of those rankings were wrongs then? If so, which ones?" Weiss then asked with a frown.

**KCLC**

Fuuta was walking down the halls when he suddenly bumped into a figure. "Well, well, if it isn't little Ranking Fuuta."

"Ah, Cinder! Hello." Fuuta greeted with a bow. "I see that you're doing well."

"I could say the same for you." Cinder replied. "Do you think you can do me a favor and tell me my ranking for my love with Tsuna?"

Fuuta thought about it for a moment. He took a look out the window and saw that it wasn't raining anymore. "Sure, I don't see any harm in doing so." His eyes once again became black and object hovered in the air. But after about a minute, everything fell back into place and Fuuta frowned.

"That's weird; your ranking is out of reach… but at the same time it says Blake Belladonna is ranked 1st out of 82,208 to become the bride to Tsunayoshi Sawada."

**What does it all mean? It means I just gave you a weird chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**No flames or anything negative please.**


End file.
